Who was I before?
by ElynicHujy
Summary: There is a man who has amnesia, he gets thrown into the Seretei and identified as a Ryoka. He tries to figure out his past, this is where he meets Squad 2's Taicho: Soi Fon. She knows about his past and fills him in on it, revealing a connection between the two of them. (The man being my creation, the rest belongs to Tite Kubo) Rated M for lemon later on. Major event changes later.
1. Chapter 1: What is Power?

_**This: Hollow/hollowform speaking  
**_This: Thoughts  
**This: Zanpakuto**** speaking**

Hollow after Hollow were pouring out from the pit, easily a thousand plus. Some of them were turning and growing in strength, maybe ten or more Adjuchas and maybe even a couple of hundred Gillians.  
They all desired one thing, and one thing only. That thing would drive some men insane and some men into monsters, that thing would make whole armies crumble, it would topple mountains, it would kill every organism in its way.  
That thing was power.  
Everything seems to want more power. Most are ashamed and try to hide it with lies and deceit but they all want power, and the ones that do admit it are usually cut down by those who want more power as well.

It is all a vicious cycle. Everywhere you look, you will see lust for power, everywhere you look, you will see greed for money to control people like puppets, that is power. Aizen wanted more power, Yamamoto wanted power as well, that's why he created the 13 court guard squads. That's why there are ranks in the squads; It isn't about protecting the weak, it's about desiring more power and beating your successors.

Everyone wants power but everyone has different reasons, Ichigo Kurosaki wanted power to protect, same goes with Yamamoto. Aizen just wanted to rule everything with pure power.

**_ Power corrupts, you can't control it._**

Sub-Chapter 1: Unexpected Arrival

A Lone man stood in the Forest of Menos, fighting off the tide of hollows. This man is not a Soul Reaper, nor is he an Arrancar. He carries a Zanpakuto but he doesn't belong to a faction.

This man is just a lone wanderer. The man swings his Zanpakuto once, cutting down easily a hundred hollows with one quick slash. He reaches for his second Zanpakuto and slashes once again, cutting down another hundred hollows. He hears a familiar sound, "A Garganta? Here?" He sees an Adjuchas opening a portal and he sheaths his blades, darting forward through all the disorientated hollows. He grapples with the Adjuchas which had a human spider hybrid like body, the man presses one of his katanas against the hollows throat  
"Close the portal or I'll wear your head like a helmet."

_**"Argh, get off of me, filthy Soul Reaper. Or I'll enjoy ripping you open and eating you. Ha. I'll do that anyway"**_ The Garganta closes as the Man applies a little bit of pressure on the neck of the hollow, as a consequence, the hollows head pops off like a grape. The Adjuchas disintegrates with a loud thundering noise, the man sheaths his blade and realises he is about 100 feet above the Soul Society.  
"What am I doing here? The soul society? Why here?"  
_

"A hell butterfly? What now?" Kyoraku-Taicho says to Ukitake-Taicho.  
"Attention, Captains of the 8th and 13th please locate and pursue the Ryoka that has entered the Seretei." The Hell butterfly orders the two captains.  
"Ryoka? But I don't sense any-" Ukitake says before he is cut off by a sheer force of Spiritual pressure which could crush peoples lungs.  
"This pressure, this isn't of an Arrancar or hollow. Maybe an ex taicho?" Shunsui ponders  
"I don't know, you tell me" The lone man from before says after he flash-stepped behind the two taicho. The Spiritual pressure from up close flattens the two captains, causing them to run out of breath and fall down to their knees. A wall explodes as a giant of a man steps out from behind the smoke  
"Ah, so this is where the fight is?" Kenpachi-Taicho says as he walks towards the man, unaffected by the crushing Spiritual pressure.  
"Tell me, what is your name?" Kenpachi asks as he unsheathes his blade  
"Tatsuya... Tatsuya Akihiro" The man says, lifting up his black sakkat and revealing black eyes with a red pupil, black reiatsu with a white outline pours out of him and forms a dragon head.  
"Are you here to fight?" Kenpachi says, his yellow reiatsu pouring out and meeting Tatsuya's  
"Maybe, maybe not. I only stumbled here through an Adjucha's Garganta. I was stuck in the Forest of Menos for as long as I can remember. Without my efforts, there would probably be Vasto Lordes everywhere" Tatsuya says while rolling his head around and reaching for the katana on his left side. He grabs it and disappears into a black blur, and going straight through Kenpachi. Tatsuya reappears behind the opposing Taicho and sheaths his blade, a spray of blood coming out of the side of Kenpachi. "Don't bother trying to fight me, it's not why I'm here." Tatsuya says as he pulls his Sakkat back over his eyes, his reiatsu stopping and the spiritual pressure being suppressed.

Tatsuya wears a black silk trench coat which is pulled together by a thick white belt with a black outline, a black sakkat with thin white lines on his head, covering his eyes while a face mask is worn to cover the rest of his face. Long straight dark blonde hair comes out from underneath the hat and blows behind him constantly. He wears a dark black kimono with white intricate lines which come from all limbs to what looks like a white hollow hole imprint on the front of his kimono. Instead of the kimono being a normal kimono, he has installed a zip which done the kimono up to his throat where a collar is joined by the facemask. The collar reaches up to the top of his throat but just below the chin. Thick white shoulder pads on top of his trench coat have the same kinds of patterns but the white hollow hole pattern is in the middle and the white lines come from all directions. Thick black boots cover his feet and have white laces.  
He wears a tighter version of a Hakama which is black with thick white lines going up his legs and meeting the lines that go off of his Kimono. The Hakama is kept up by another thick black belt with white outlines.

Tatsuya moves his right arm to the side and reveals a second Zanpakuto. He then turns around and looks at Ukitake and Shunsui, he flash-steps in front of them and offers them both his hands. They both look at each other and pull themselves up with the help of Tatsuya, he then walks towards Kenpachi and heals the wounds he inflicted to the still dazed captain.

"Having trouble comprehending how I managed to move so fast and still cut straight through you?" Tatsuya leans into Kenpachi's ear and says "I've killed 4 Vasto Lordes with ease. Aren't they supposed to be as strong as Taichos?." Tatsuya pulls out his phone and shows the three stunned Taicho a video of him fighting with 2 Vasto Lordes at a time. "I used a hollow lure and managed to bag myself some Vastos"

"You must be able to use Bankai then" Ukitake and Shunsui both say at the same time. All the while, Ukitake is recording everything that is said and seen by stealthily using a Hell Butterfly live transmission. "Yes I can. Oh and by the way...  
I want to be a Soul Reaper" _

Sub-Chapter 2: Trials of a Madman.

"Tatsuya Akihiro, you will be assessed for the Taicho's seat by Taichos Kyoraku, Kenpachi and Ukitake. If you are as strong as you say you are, then you should have no trouble... Fending off all three at a time." Sou-Taicho Yamamoto says as he commences the Trials.

"First, I will use only one Zanpakuto" Tatsuya says as he pulls out the Katana on his left side. This Katana has an Iron Cross as a guard and a long black with faded white patterns ribbon coming off of the end. The sheath is black with the same patterns as his kimono. "This sword right here is Zanmato" He holds the blade in a reversed grip with the back of blade resting up the side of his arm. He tilts his hat up as his spiritual pressure and Reiatsu is released, flattening nearby trees and blowing bits off of buildings.

Kenpachi charges at Tatsuya, swinging his blade diagonally upwards which would usually knock anyone who blocked it flying, but Tatsuya blocks it with one hand and drags his blade diagonally left up the side of Kenpachi's face, cutting his eye patch off. "Now you've done it" Kenpachi says as his full power is released, his yellow reiatsu engulfing the area and forming a laughing skull. He then swings again and Tatsuya steps backwards, getting cut across the front of his chest

"You've ruined my coat." Tatsuya takes his coat off and throws it to the side, revealing his other Katana. "It's on now. Move swiftly and decapitate, ZANMATO" Tatsuya releases one of his Shikai which turns Zanmato into a double edged version of itself. Shunsui and Ukitake seeing double edged blade, both jump in the fight and start attacking, all of the attacks being fended off by a double ended katana.

"Looks like we've got to release our Shikai, huh Ukitake?" Shunsui says to which is responded with a nod from Ukitake.  
"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade" Ukitake's Zanpakuto is released, forming 2 blades, Shunsui does the same with his blades. Kenpachi stops the two Taichos and says

"This one is mine." The two Taichos nod and step back out, Kenpachi rushes at Tatsuya, slashing in every possible direction into something hits, which nothing does.  
"Let's end this." Tatsuya pulls out his second blade which is the reversed colors of Zanmato."Meet Yamato" He lets out a smile but is covered by his face mask "Strike from afar, YAMATO" his second Zanpakuto forming like the first but with a hand cannon on the grip "Strike" Tatsuya says as a black with white outline blast flies out and engulfs the Taicho standing on his own, it carries on going and takes out the side of a building on the other side of the Seretei. As the whirring and zapping of the Cero-like power fades out, a chill-triggering laugh appears from the smoke

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, So much power, this could be fun" Kenpachi says, blood covering his entire torso.

Tatsuya smiles once again, going into Bankai release form "Bankai, Bushi no Hokori" Black reiatsu engulfs the entire training ground and rockets upwards in a cascading black and white tornado, a jagged white and black crystalline double ended blade appears in his hands, spinning above his head. He slams one end of the blade down into the ground as black light seeps from cracks in the ground, it then slowly creeps its way under the captains feet and explodes upwards in a black and white tower. The blast levels the entire training grounds and damages nearby buildings. The light fades away and reveals Yamamoto taking the hit and suppressing the damage on himself

"ENOUGH" The Sou-taicho says "You shall be Kyoraku's second Fuku-taicho because there are no vacant Taicho spots right now." Yamamoto adds as Tatsuya places his blades on his back as they change back into their normal forms. _

Sub-Chapter 3: What's my story?

"So, what's your story?" The Taicho said to his new Fuku-taicho as he leans back on his chair and put his feet up on the table, almost knocking over the paper work that Fuku-taicho Nanao was working on  
"Hey watch it Taicho." The raven-haired Fuku-taicho said to her Taicho  
"Sorry, Nanao-chan" Shunsui said in quick reply. Tatsuya pulled off his Sakkat and pulled his face mask down to reveal a manly yet smooth face, a crescent scar on his chin lighting up with the colour of his Reiatsu. He sat on the window sill and said  
"Sunlight, it's been forever since I've seen it. I don't really like it. Being trapped in an endless forest full of things trying to eat you can do that to you. But it's very good training, you should consider sharing it with the Sou-taicho" Tatsuya said with pauses every now and again.  
"I might do that, if new recruits turn out to be as strong as you that is." Shunsui said after taking a swig at his bottle of Sake.  
"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question. What's your story?"  
"I don't really know. I remember waking up one day with a letter on my chest and blood surrounding me, to this very day I haven't opened it. Too much danger of hollows, I've been battling constantly for what seems like 90 years." Tatsuya says slowly in response to the repetition of his captain, he pulls out said letter and places it down in front of him  
"It's time." He says as Nanao passes the letter opener to him and continues doing her Taicho's paperwork, to which Tatsuya plunges it into the hoop in the envelope, cutting open the red ribbon which adorned it and tearing a hole in the top. He grabs the paper and places it down, carefully putting Yamato and Zanmato on the top and the bottom to stop it from rolling back up. He starts to read it out loud

"To Tatsuya Akihiro,

if you are reading this then you either cannot find me or you have lost your memory due to some extensive research done to you by the Eighth Espada: Szayel Aporro Granz and then dumped into the Menos Forest to test your capability by sending wave after wave of increasingly stronger hollows. Luckily, the surveillance would've worn of after a year and would've disintegrated after you left Hueco Mundo I just want you to know that I love you and whatever you do, don't you dare die on me. - Lots of love and hope Your little bee."

"Just a question. Do you know who 'Little bee' is?" Tatsuya said to him with a puzzled look on his usually blank face. He then looks out of the window to see the Taicho of the Second squad walking through the Seretei: Soi Fon. She looks to her left and sees a man in all black with some white, and long blonde hair staring at her. She then rubs her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval "It sounds like what Yoruichi-San calls Soi Fon, the second squad Taicho and leader of the Punishment Force. Don't you agree, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui says to Nanao, to which is replied with a half-bothered nod of approval followed by some scribbling. "What? You mean that girl out there?" Tatsuya points stealthily at her as Shunsui looks through the other window and nods as well. "I'm gonna go talk to her." He says while walking out, pulling up his face mask and putting on his Sakkat, placing his two blades in the slots on his back. "Oh and how are your wounds from the trial?" Tatsuya says mockingly and walking out before a response could be thrown back at him. He then quickly walks back in and grabs the letter and flash-steps out before anyone could open their mouth.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion?

_**This: Hollow/hollowform speaking  
**_This: Thoughts  
**This: Zanpakuto**

Tatsuya flashsteps after the Second Division Taicho and stops right behind her.  
"So you are Soi Fon-Taicho?" The man in black asks the petite Taicho.  
"T-Tatsuya-kun? Is it really you? It's been 90 years." They both realise they are being watched by Shunsui and Nanao. Tatsuya asks  
"Shall we go somewhere quieter?"  
"S-sure follow m-me" Soi Fon says, obviously affected by Tatsuya reappearing after 90 years.

The two of them flashstep away, to which Shunsui says "I've never seen the Ice queen that shocked."  
"She was blushing AND stuttering. I think there's some sort of serious connection is between those two." Nanao notes to her Taicho before running back inside to do some more paperwork before the two of them get in trouble.  
"You need to relax Nanao-chan, we won't get in trouble by Old man Yama" Shunsui says to her partner who is already rushing around the room, placing papers down in perfect order in every direction.

As Soi Fon and Tatsuya stopped in the Taicho's room, she sits down on her bed and lays back  
"S-so... H-how did you get here?" She asks with a puzzled expression on her face  
"Followed a Spider Adjucha through a Garganta." He replies without hesitation "Just a question, did you write this letter?" Tatsuya pulls the letter out of his inside pocket and places it next to Soi Fon to which she responds with  
"Yeah, how comes you don't remem-" She was cut off quickly by Tatsuya saying:  
"I woke up one day with this letter in my hands and I couldn't remember anything. I only know my name because of the letter I had."  
"S-so I take it you don't remember anything about your past?"  
"Nope"  
"L-let me elaborate then. About 90 years ago after I became Taicho of squad two, I had an assignment to take some of the men and women I trusted and go to monitor the development of the Hollows and possibly wipe out any Adjuchas level Hollow or maybe even some Vasto Lordes. You weren't part of the Gotei 13 but you were... my... best friend but most of all, you were my Fiancée . I took you so we can let off some steam if the going gets tough. You were a Ronin, a fallen samurai and the protector of the Shihoin clan."  
"I was your... fiancée? What was I like back then?"  
"You acted like I do now. Supposedly cold hearted to those who you have no attachment to but have a warm heart to those you cared for. You rarely smiled, which made a casual smile on someone else seem irresistible on you." He pulled down his mask and placed his Sakkat down, taking off his coat as well in one swift movement and then placing his Zanpakuto down on top of them all. He then sits down on the edge of the bed  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
"You being tested on by Szayel Apporo probably means Aizen used the Hogyoku on you which transformed you into a visored. You know what that is right? Shinigami hollow hybrid. You can access your hollow powers through a mask. We know this because of Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute soul reaper who thinks we don't know about his secret little power."  
"Thank you for your hospitality but I must attend to my duties as the second Fuku-taicho of squad 8." Tatsuya says, bowing and then going to walk out of the door  
"Wait" Soi fon said before flashstepping in front of the door just as Tatsuya turned around to the bed. He quickly span back around to the door to be greeted by a kiss straight on his lips. But him being 6'5 and her being 4'11, she had to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. He showed a slight smirk which he knew made her react like a little fangirl  
"There it is, there's the smile." She said with an excited expression on her face and in her voice, she then blushed as she controlled him by pushing off of the wall with a spare hand and forcing him to land on the bed.  
"What should I say to Kyoraku-Taicho?"  
"Leave him to me, I'll use my ways to convince him not to punish you and just say it's a big change from just being able to dispatch of hollows any way you wanted and changing to doing actual orders and stuff." All the time she is saying this, Tatsuya is gently rubbing the tips of his index fingers up and down her back, making her twitch and jump ever so slightly at the touch she hasn't had in over 90 years. She runs her hand gently through his hair, scruffling it up but keeping it neat at the same time. She goes back to kissing him, their two tongues wrestling each other for dominance. She stops kissing for a second, smiles and says  
"Do we take this all the way? Or shall we just kiss and cuddle for the rest of the night?"  
"Up to you Soi Fon-Taicho." He pulls a spare bottle of vodka from his pocket and says "Shall we get a little tipsy?" and without warning, Soi Fon snatched the bottle while noting  
"Oh and please just call me Soi Fon-chan."  
"Noted." He uses his nimble fingers to pull the sides of her uniform down to reveal a small but tight little bra, he taps the clip of it and it flings off. He smirks again, sending noticeable shivers down Soi Fon's back. She kisses him again, wrestling with his tongue. She unzips his kimono and pulls it down, throwing her own kimono off and slipping under the covers while trying to take a sip of the vodka at the same time. He pulls off the rest of his clothes and climbs in as well, admiring her small but perky little breasts  
"Tatsuya Akihiro... I love you..."  
"I love you too, my little bee." _

Sub-chapter 1: Meeting  
Soi Fon slowly opens her eyes to find herself laying next to Tatsuya, she looks down at herself and then at him.. Both are naked  
"Aaah, I so needed that, I'm glad Tatsuya-kun is back. Hey, Tatsuya-kun, what's the time?" She asks Tatsuya but his reply is halted by Omaeda bursting through the door  
"Soi Fon-taicho, Taicho and Fuku-taicho meeting starting in about 5 minutes. You need to hu-" Omaeda spots the extra pile of clothes on the floor and looks over his captain to see a man with long blonde hair and black eyes  
"Oh, I see you had company around. Who is this man, Taicho?" Omaeda asks with a puzzled and shocked look on his face  
"I don't need to explain myself to you Omaeda! Give me a minute to get dressed." Omaeda just stands there staring at the man, obviously wondering who he is.  
"Out! Out! Out!" Soi Fon says angrily as Tatsuya rolls over, waking up ever so slowly  
"Ah my head, did we get drunk last night, Soi Fon-chan?" Tatsuya asks while groaning in pain, Omaeda backs out slowly and closes the door, bursting into laughter  
"Hey... You did that on purpose to make the situation worse" She says gently slapping his chest with the back of her hand, he smiles and lets out a little chuckle.  
"You don't want to be late for that meeting. Go get dressed and I'll just... admire the view." She gets up and bends over to pick up her underwear, he smiles and breathes air loudly through his teeth, obviously a sign of admiration. He stretches and then stands up slowly, he brushes his hair and starts putting his uniform back on  
"Shall I asked to be transferred into your squad? Or shall we stay in separate squads?" Tatsuya asks while putting his hat on and pulling up his mask, placing his zanpakuto through the holes on the back of his coat.  
"You won't be able to, rule against Taicho and their fuku-taicho dating or having a non work relationship. But it would be a thrill trying to without being caught." Soi Fon responds with a completely different tone than what she was addressing her fuku-taicho with.  
"Well, see you at the meeting in a minute then, my little bee."  
"See you I will, my big Ronin" She smirks and flash steps out towards the meeting. He then flash steps into the 8th barracks and finds they are already at the meeting.  
"Screw it, I'll walk" He sighs and then walks towards to meeting hall, hands in his pockets and whistling something all the way there. After admiring the sights, he arrives at the meeting hall and pushes the doors open.  
"Sorry I'm late" He then completely blanks everyone and walks over to his captain and stands behind him  
"Now that the late arrival has arrived, lets start the meeting." Yamamoto booms as he slams the bottom of his cane into the ground, commencing the meeting. "As some of you know, there was a warning of a Ryoka attacking the Seretei yesterday. That Ryoka was apprehended by Taichos Kyoraku and Ukitake but were rendered paralyzed by the sheer spiritual pressure of the Ryoka. The pressure was sensed by Kenpachi-taicho who then went to apprehend the Ryoka as well but was injured in battle with one slash to which the Ryoka revealed the fact he isn't here to fight and cause trouble. He showed two of the captains evidence that he took on 4 vasto lordes at once and managed to kill them all. Play the video" Yamamato states as a projector lowers from the ceiling and plays the video from Tatsuya's phone. All of the captains and lieutenants stand in awe as they see the swordplay from the masked man taking on pretty much 4 taichos at full power with Gentei Kaijo. After about an hour of watching the video in awe, the video ends with Tatsuya walking up to the phone and stopping it. That was the only moment anyone caught a glimpse of who the Ryoka was and they all looked at him, all with awe but only one with lust, and he knew who that was.  
"Luckily this Ryoka wasn't a threat with just his spiritual pressure because he has the training and experience of a Sou-taicho, but that position isn't open. So he has been placed with the Taicho which uses the same fighting style as him.  
Tatsuya: Come here and introduce yourself" Yamamoto orders as Tatsuya walks up to the front and turns around to face the rest of the Taicho and Fuku-taicho  
"My name is Tatsuya Akihiro and I will be the second fuku-taicho of Squad 8. And as you saw in that video, I didn't need to use Bankai to take them down, just my two shikai." He says, boasting.  
"Allow me demonstrate why 2 of the oldest Taicho struggled with the pressure. I won't release the full extent but just enough to feel the power." He lifts up his sakkat and shows his eyes, he winks at Soi Fon and she shouts  
"Everyone brace for it" Black reiatsu with a white outline pours at as some of his spiritual pressure is released for a second, causing everyone but Kenpachi to start to fall down on the ground choking. The Sou-taicho starts coughing but stops because of Tatsuya pulling his hat back down as the reiatsu stops pouring out and the spiritual pressure is suppressed. After everyone gains their composure, Yamamoto prepares to say something else by banging his cane against the floor.  
"As you can see, his power is immense and that hat he wears and the mask act like Kenpachi-taicho's Eyepatch. Head back now Tatsuya" Yamamoto orders. He passes Kenpachi after saying  
"Me and you tomorrow, old training ground, no limits. No restraints." He hears Kenpachi starting to laughing madly, he heads back to Kyoraku-Taicho and stands behind him.  
"Now that is over with, the meeting is over" Yamamoto says and bangs his cane into the ground as people start heading out. Tatsuya walks out slowly as the Taicho and Fuku-taicho compliment him, question him and handshake him while saying things like  
"Well done" and "How did you do it?" and also "Can you teach me?" He carries on walking where he is greeted by being grabbed by the ass  
"Oh?" He smiles and realises who it is, pulling his mask down and tipping his hat up. He lifts his right arm up as Soi Fon jumps up and sits down on his arm, him being tall and strong enough to support the feather light girl. He kisses her and carries on walking.  
"How and when did you get so strong? To be able to take on 4 Vasto Lordes at once?" Soi Fon asks her ex-fiancee  
"Exploiting weaknesses and just outwitting them." He kisses her again and bumps into his captain.  
"So that's what (or more precisely, who) you were doing last night, Tatsuya. Good on ya." Shunsui says after smiling and patting him on the back  
"Oh, Kyoraku-Taicho. I can explain. About 90 years ago, she was my partner and still is. I lost my memory and yesterday was a kind of recap"  
"Please, call me Shunsui. We are pretty much equals, you only got placed as a fuku-taicho because of there being a lack of space." Shunsui says "I know what you did, I sent a prototype recon sphere made by Kurotsuchi-Taicho. I saw what happened."  
"How much did you see?" Soi Fon and Tatsuya both say at the same time  
"Just you two getting drunk and stripping eachother." He says slightly blushing. Soi Fon blushes as well, leaving only Tatsuya nervously chuckling.  
"What? I had to make sure you weren't doing anything illegal."  
"Suuuure. That's what you were doing" Nanao says, quickly shuffling past them with 4 or more books in her arms. Soi Fon, Tatsuya and Shunsui burst out with laughter as well as Ukitake who jogs to catch up with them, hearing it all though. Tatsuya lifts Soi Fon up onto his back, she places her legs down his chest and grabs his hat, placing it on her head and then leaning on the mans head and wrapping her arms gently around his neck.  
"Soi Fon-chan?" A familiar voice says as a pitch black cat jumps off of a roof and lands on Tatsuya's shoulder.  
"I've never seen you this happy before. Is it because of this man?" The cat says as it jumps down, looking down at Tatsuya's face at the same time "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah" a scream is heard, changing from a man's voice to a woman's voice as well as purple smoke forming around her. As the smoke fades, the dark tan of a woman with purple hair starts to form, only bits of smoke covering her boobs and her crotch.  
"T-Tatsuya? Is it you? It's been easily 110 years."  
"Who is this?" Tatsuya asks, directing the question at Shunsui, Soi Fon and Ukitake  
"Uhh, this is Yoruichi-senpai" Soi Fon says, leaning around so her face is in the peripheral vision of Tatsuya  
"Thanks for the formalities, but it's just Yoruichi. How can you not remember me? You've protected the Shihoin clan for as long as anyone can remember. We were good friends, granted it has been 110 years but I haven't changed that mu-"  
"He lost his memory in Hueco Mundo, he only knows his name because of the letter I left him."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, you should've said something before I blurted all of that." Yoruichi says to her protector, kneeling down to him quickly and getting back up.

Shunsui blasts backwards from seeing Yoruichi from behind, Naked. Blood spraying everywhere from his massive nosebleed.  
("All the women love him. How does he do it?" Shunsui whispers to Ukitake behind their back.  
"Probably because they have a past together?"  
"That could help to be honest."  
"Didn't you hear Soi Fon say that he was the protector for the Shihoin clan?" Ukitake says to his best friend  
"Yeah, his 'protection' could mean more than just fighting off threats to the clan. If you get what I mean" Shunsui says  
"We always get what you mean" Nanao says, grabbing her captain by the sleeves and dragging him off to his duties. Ukitake snickers, trying not to burst out with laughter.)  
"Why are you kneeling down to me? I was only the protector"  
"True but the heads of the Shihoin clan were protected from many assassinations and plots to take over all by you. You were seen as more than a simple guard, you're seen as a Lord"  
"Oh and just a question. Roughly how old am I now?"  
"Probably about 2000 years old. Your birthday is on March 11th. In about 2 days. I'll fill you in on the main parts of your history a bit later. But first you have to tell me how you lost your memory." Soi Fon jumps down from Tatsuya's shoulders.  
"I'll come with, let's go back to my room." Soi Fon says before flashstepping into her room, followed by Tatsuya and Yoruichi. _

Sub-Chapter 2: Yoruichi the She-hoe-in

Soi Fon's room is still messed up from last night and the big rush to the taichos and fuku-taicho's meeting. Empty vodka bottles laying around, pillow cases and sheets everywhere.  
"Oh that's where my fukutaicho's badge was" Tatsuya says, leaning up and grabbing the badge which was on top of Curtain bar  
"How did it get up there?" Soi Fon says with a puzzled look on her face  
"You must've kicked it up there when you arced your back when I was-" Tatsuya was cut off by Yoruichi saying  
"Too much information, shut it down." Tatsuya touches his head and realises Soi Fon still has his Sakkat  
"Hey give me back my hat!" he swipes at her playfully and grabs his hat, tripping her gently backwards onto the bed before falling on her and landing kisses on her neck.  
"Oh god, not again" Yoruichi says to which is replied by open eyes glaring at her  
"What do you mean 'Again'? Was you spying on us as well last night?" Soi Fon says, gently pushing Tatsuya away who over-exaggerates and faceplants into the dresser  
"Snrk" he says in pain, holding his nose "My hierro blocks swords and stuff, not wounds created by dressers"  
"Wait. Hierro?" Yoruichi says  
"Don't change the subject! Were you spying on us last night?"  
"Only for a second, Omaeda said he heard banging and music playing loudly last night, as well as glass smashing. He called me up and told me to check on you, I opened the door and found you two going at it. I immediately left and went back to my quarters"  
"Oh ok, I thought you had some mad obsession with me. Like I used to have with you. And maybe a part of me still does." Soi fon says, blushing slightly but regaining her usually ice cold personality.  
"Bleeding here, nose bleeding. Oww" Tatsuya says, running to the bathroom and wiping his nose clean from blood and healing it.  
"Anyway, back to what I asked earlier. You have a Hierro? What are you? A visored like Ichigo?"  
"Better to show you." He pulls his hat down and leaves it hovering in front of his face. Black light flies out with white outline and he throws his hat, it landing perfectly on Soi Fon's head who was still thinking about what she just said. A black hollow mask forms over his face and down his neck. The color of his mask is a reversed color scheme, black with bits of white. The mask is in the shape of a dragon head which only has horns in places of where the bones in the back of his neck and top of his spine would be. He then pulls the mask to the side and says  
"Aizen tested the Hogyoku on me, it made me lose my memory but I became a visored. I trained myself to control my hollow which Soi Fon stole a book from Urahara and placed it in my makeshift room in Hueco Mundo." He then clicks his fingers, the mask dissolving instead of shattering. He sits down on the bed next to Soi Fon and says  
"What's wrong? Is it because you said you're still obsessed with Yoruichi? If you're that obsessed with her then I understand but wasn't that before you met me? Did I complicate everything by coming here?" He then looks down at the ground and sighs placing the palms of his hands on his face and then dragging them upwards and through his hair. "Grrr." He stands up and punches a hole through the wall.  
"I need to kill something, all this human interaction has screwed up my feelings."

Yoruichi takes Tatsuya's place next to the small Taicho. He turns around and gently lifts his hat from Soi Fon's head and places it on, pulling up his mask and goes to jump out of the window  
"Wait Tatsuya-kun!" Soi Fon shouts, startling Yoruichi and making the man in black turn around  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit back down please, I need you here" She says, he turns back around and places his hat down pulls his mask down, unzipping his kimono slightly which lets loose a dragon locket. He takes it off and puts it on Soi Fon  
"My protection charm, it's what helped me take on those Vasto Lordes. It also senses gargantas, you'll know because it flashes and lets out some heat."  
"But that's the locket the first head of the Shihoin clan gave you for protecting her from being assassinated." Yoruichi says  
"I know, I remember some parts of my memories but I didn't know if they were just dreams of actual things from my past." He then kisses her neck again, sensing the shivers down her spine  
"Have I become that revolting to you that anytime I touch you, you shiver and try to shuffle away?"  
"I'm sorry, but Yoruichi is the one I'm obsessed with, not you. I know you protected me with your life and more, and for that I am grateful. But-." Soi Fon is interrupted by Tatsuya saying  
"I have to go. Duties and stuff." He grabs his hat and pulls his mask up, placing his fuku-taicho badge on Yamato and tightening it. He lets out a sigh and jumps out of the window, landing with a crash and causing a crater about 10 foot wide. He flashsteps towards the 11th Squad's taicho quarters, barging the guard out of the way and kicking the door open.  
"Zaraki. You, me, training ground, NOW!" He shouts, releasing some of his spiritual pressure which crushes some of the nearby members of the 11th squad.  
"I thought it was tomorrow" The Taicho replies jokingly.  
"I THOUGHT I SAID, YOU ME TRAINING GROUND NOW." He then repeats, releasing a little more spiritual pressure which is enough to send Yachiru and Kenpachi into a coughing fit. Tatsuya stops releasing his pressure as Yachiru says  
"I thought you wanted to fight something fun Kenny."  
"True. Get Unohana to stand watch and heal him if he gets hurt."  
"Got it Kenny." Yachiru disappears with a flumpf as the two titans flash-step to the abandoned training grounds. _

Sub-chapter 3: Let me kill something.

"How are your wounds from last time, Kenpachi?"  
Tatsuya says, completely ignoring the formalities to his higher up  
"Enjoyable. No more talk." He replies, ripping off his eyepatch again and releasing massive amounts of yellow reiatsu. Tatsuya in return, lifts his hat up a bit as his eyes start glowing black. A tower of pitch black reiatsu bursting upwards into the night sky but only being seen by the white outline around it. He then unmasks his spiritual pressure which is then emulated by Kenpachi. Both of their pressure protecting them but not trying to hurt eachother.  
"You strike first Kenpachi, you are my superior after all"  
"Fair enough" Kenpachi charges at him slicing straight downwards which is swiftly blocked by Tatsuya's wrist, a small cut appearing in his arm.  
"Is that it?" Tatsuya then grabs Zanmato and slices diagonally which is stopped by Kenpachi's blade  
"So I hear, you can't use Bankai. Bit of a disadvantage on your side." He says in between slashes  
"Bankai is for the weak who don't have proper strength like we do." Kenpachi says while laughing at his first real fight in a while.  
"_**You will use me**_" Tatsuya's hollow self says in his head  
"No I won't, I resist, I'll get kicked out of the Gotei 13"  
"_**You won't get anything from being here anyway, you've already surpassed everyone here. You could even beat Yamamoto if you tried a little harder and used me.**_"  
"I WON'T USE YOU" Tatsuya shouts out while pulling out Yamato and charging a black cero  
"A cero? But how" Kenpachi says as he is engulfed in the black light of the tremendously strong beam, tearing Kenpachi apart. Kenpachi then flash steps behind Tatsuya, slicing straight up his back and cutting a chunk out of his hat. Tatsuya sheaths Yamato and prepares to release his Shikai  
"Move swiftly and Decapitate ZANMATO" His blade grows in length as another blade strikes out of the bottom of the hilt. A black light engulfs the blade as he shifts around, slicing downwards at Kenpachi, the initial attack being blocked but he is carried out by a black shockwave  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH I don't need Bankai, I'll just kill you without it" Kenpachi shouts as he slices it in half and they both fly into buildings, cutting them apart. Tatsuya goes to slice again but is hit by a black blast with a red outline  
"Getsuga Tenshou" He counters with his own blast and steps back  
"You must be Ichigo. Let us fight on equal levels since Captain Zaraki can't use bankai or hollowificate"  
"You know about my mask?"  
"I have one of my own." He smiles and pulls off his hat, putting it over his face and then throwing it across the training ground. The same dragon mask forms over his face and neck, but the spikes being larger and more prominent.  
"A black hollow mask? But that's impossible." Ichigo says, putting on his hollows mask and going Bankai.  
"I'll hit you with this strike, whether you like it or not."  
"Bankai, Bushi No Hokori (pride of Samurai)" A towering black and white tornado flies upwards into the sky, engulfing the entire training ground  
"O tsūjite bāsuto (Burst through)" Tatsuya slices through the tornado with a black X cross that flies at Ichigo who blocks it but is carried away with it.  
"Ima sugu bakuhatsu suru!(Now Explode!)" The shockwave then explodes into the same tornado as the release explosion.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" Ichigo yells in pain as more spiritual pressure is released, crushing him even more. He flash steps in front of Ichigo and kneels down, his pressure being suppressed. He puts his hands forward and places his palms over the wounds  
"Why are you trying to heal me? I thought you're the enemy."  
"Look at my sword you idiot. I'm a Fuku-taicho at Sou-taicho level. I was simply exerting my stress through battle, when you joined in and had to make it explosive." As the wounds are healed, Kenpachi appears behind Tatsuya, aiming a slice straight at the back of his head, aiming to decapitate. The blade gets closer and closer, ever so slowly, like everything was in slow motion. He looks over his shoulder to see Soi Fon standing behind him with Suzumebachi in it's Shikai. She blocks Kenpachi's slice and kicks him in the stomach, sending him flying.  
"Tatsuya, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I shouldn't have been mean like that. I was not revolted by your touch, I was lost in thought and didn't understand what I was saying. I was obsessed with Yoruichi, 110 years ago. But she left and you didn't. You was there for me, you swore to protect me from danger. But I took you into danger and sacrificed you, leaving you there to save myself and my squad. We all thought you were dead." Soi fon says in one big burst. He stands up, offering his hand out to Ichigo and pulls him up  
"Soi Fon-taicho, I've... Never seen you like that."  
"Enough Ichigo." Soi fon then says, silencing the orange haired kid. Tatsuya snaps his fingers, his mask dissolves and fades away. He then pulls his face mask down as his bankai changes back into 2 blades again on his back. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck  
"And I'm sorry for damaging your wall and leaving ever so suddenly. I just haven't had an overwhelming experience of emotions for as long as I can remember." He lets go of her slowly and turns back around to Ichigo  
"I am over 2000 years old. I may not look it but I was and still am the protector the the Shihoin clan and I protect the leader of the Omnitsukido. I am also Soi Fon's fiancée." The shocked expression on Ichigo's face when Tatsuya said he was Soi Fon's fiancée was caught by the petite taicho.  
"What. You think I can't get married because of how cold I was? Well I had found someone as cold as me who also made me happy." Soi Fon was shouting, going on a rant because of one wrong look. Tatsuya looks over Soi Fon's shoulder at Ichigo, who was taking the brunt of the verbal assault, he then mimes "I'm sorry" and then shrugs. Kenpachi slowly walks back into sight, cuts and stab wounds all over his body, he rips off his destroyed Taicho's uniform, he then walks past Tatsuya and says  
"Good fight, such power. Don't use it the wrong way, just fight and kill things that are an enemy to what you believe in. Oh and Ichigo, we still need to fight. Just say when you want to and it will be arranged." He stops and looks over his shoulder, flashing a demon like grin and walking back towards his quarters. "Later" both Ichigo and Kenpachi say in unison.

Soi Fon jumps backwards onto Tatsuya's back, her legs down the his chest and her thighs on his shoulders. She wraps her arms gently around his neck and rests her head on his.  
"I'm tired Tatsuya. Let's go to sleep." She yawns as Tatsuya starts walking back to his own room.  
"Wait! Soi Fon-taicho and... Tatsuyaki"  
"It's Tatsuya... Tatsuya Akihiro. Remember that name, I might come for you if I need to exert stress."  
"You two remind me of an in love older versions of Kenpachi-taicho and Yachiru-fuku-taicho." He smirks and flash-steps back a foot or so to save himself from the wrath of Soi Fon.  
"Don't care, too tired." Soi Fon says, falling asleep and snoring lightly.  
"Consider yourself lucky Strawberry, I'm tired as well. If I wasn't tired, I would've kicked your ass again like I did 10 minutes ago. AND IN 1 STRIKE as well." He flashsteps away and lands in the 8th division's barracks.  
"What time do you call this? Shirking duties to fight with Zaraki and Ichigo?"  
"Not now please, you'll wake Soi Fon up."  
"I know, I'm only joking. Nothing much to do around here anyways."  
"Can you do me a big favor. Can you go into Soi Fon's room and leave a note saying she is staying in the 8th Squad's second fuku-taicho's room?"  
"Fine. Just this once, your bootie calls are none of my business."  
"I wouldn't call my fiancée just a bootie call." Tatsuya replied hastily. Shunsui and Nanao both have a shocked look on their faces as they heard they were engaged.  
"How did this happen Tatsuya? Did you get drunk and do something stupid?"  
"What? No! Apparently she said she loved me and wanted to be with me forever. So I proposed to her afterwards."  
"Oh... Grats." He is then slapped by Nanao who proceeds to say  
"Show some respect, you don't think he has a confident head on his shoulders, do you?"  
"Of course I do, my sweet Nanao." Nanao then steps on his balls  
"Oops. My foot slipped."  
"Would you lovebirds keep it down?" Tatsuya says after walking away so he can escape the shouts of the two more than friends. Tatsuya shuts the door and places his little bee down on his bed, taking off her Taicho Haori and kimono before doing so. He takes off his clothes so he is just in boxers and pulls her into the bed and under the covers. He climbs under as well.  
"Night, my little bee." Which is replied by  
"Night, my fallen Ronin." They kiss and slowly start to drift into sleep with eachother in their arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

_**This = Hollows/hollow form speaking This = Zanpakuto speaking** This = Thoughts_

Rated M stuff appearing properly now. Beware. Don't like to read it then stop at the (****) mark. When you see the (SAFE), it means it's safe to read.  
" This one moment is intensified and colors all fade to gray  
I am in the only place that I want to be  
Though we know that it ends eventually  
It doesn't matter because right now, we're frozen"  
Celldweller - Frozen  
Chapter 3: Promises  
"Promise me you won't leave me, Tatsuya-kun"  
"I promise, as long as you won't leave me either." Tatsuya says, kissing her on the lips and gently moving a strand of hair out of her face. She climbs on top of him and lays down, her legs in the kneeling position but no pressure being put on them. She plays with his hair as the look of an idea appears on her face  
"We should go to the world of the living when we have a break. I wish we could right now."  
"Why don't we go on my birthday? We'll go there. Just you and me. We'll see the sights, we'll travel around. But first we need to get some casual clothes." He then smiles, sensing a stream of shivers go down her back and causing her to blush. He then taps the clip of her bra and it flies off, landing directly over Tatsuya's eyes "Nice landing" he then adds, pulling the bra off his face and placing it down. Another idea appearing on her face again  
"Why don't we go to the hot-springs?"  
"You have hot springs here?"  
"Yeah, it'll be really romantic" She smiles and leans down, kissing him on the lips and climbing off of him. She rolls off of the bed and starts laughing  
"Are you still drunk from 2 nights ago? How is that possible?"  
"No. I found some spare Vodka to help me sleep." Hearing the bang, Kyoraku-Taicho runs through the door and barges it open, followed by his Fuku-taicho. Shunsui looks around the room with his pervy little eyes and spots Soi Fon-taicho on her back on the floor wearing no bra. He blasts backwards from a nosebleed and lands with a crash on the floor  
"Soooo hard..." Kyoraku-Taicho struggles to say as Nanao shakes her head laughing but blushing a little bit. Tatsuya then gets up, revealing his well built body covered in scars. He is also wearing tight boxer-briefs, sending Nanao into maximum over-blush and making her fall back from a nosebleed as well. He walks to his closet and grabs 2 towel-gowns, throwing one at the naked little bee and placing one on himself. She gets up and puts it on, stepping into flash-step position and shouting  
"Race you to the springs!" before disappearing  
"Hey that's not fair, I don't even know where the springs are!" Tatsuya shouts at the already gone Taicho.  
"Basement of Soi Fon-taicho's personal quarters" Kyoraku-Taicho says, groaning from the loss of blood.  
"I'm not even going to bother comprehending how you know that." Tatsuya says, smiling and then flashstepping to her personal quarters.

After landing in her room, he looks around for a switch and finds one behind the cat shaped clock. He clicks it as the closet moves out of the way, revealing stairs that lead downwards. He shakes his head while laughing and flash-steps down. Tatsuya stops after being shocked about the massive underground complex of the Taicho's villa. He smiles and hears splashing, he runs quickly in the direction and sees Soi Fon splashing around playfully with what appears to be Yoruichi Shihoin.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He smiles once again and walks slowly down towards the springs, throwing his gown off and spinning around with his arms wide out.  
"I beat you." Soi Fon shouts playfully, pointing at him and splashing around again. He then turns around and faces the opposite way. His boxers appearing in his hands, he then turns around to face the two women and flings his boxers at Yoruichi, who is blushing madly and trying to look away at that point. He dives in, swimming down under water and disappearing from view at the top.  
"AAAH SOMETHINGS GOT ME" Soi Fon yells as she is pulled under and greeted by Tatsuya, she realises he has her by the panties. The panties start to rip as he gently tugs on them, he lets go of them and they float to the top. He waits for Yoruichi to scream from the underwear floating in her face and his wish is delivered. A scream blasts out from the purple haired girl who then starts laughing uncontrollably. Tatsuya kisses her gently, moving down her body to her breasts where he slowly gropes them, sensing the flinches of pleasure arcing through her body. He catches her attention and points upwards as a signal to go onto land and do it, she acknowledges and swims upwards, him doing the same. They both climb out, stark naked, kissing and cuddling. He smiles at her and he notices her face lights up with excitement.  
"Enjoy yourself Yoruichi, we're going upstairs to have a little fun." Soi Fon yells with excitement.  
"Got it." She replies with, leaning back and letting out a sigh as the bubbles caress her entire body. She smiles and grabs a glass of fine scotch, drinking it and closing her eyes. Both of them giggling up the stairs, cuddling each other and playing small games of kiss chase.  
"In here." Soi Fon says, pressing a slightly different colour brick which leads into a small library like room with a large fireplace blazing with a blue/black fire. They walk in slowly, Tatsuya admiring the hidden room as the wall closes without making a noise. She smiles and turns around to him, biting her lower lip while wrapping her arms gently around his neck and pulling him down onto the ground in front of the fireplace, which was actually a bed made up on the floor. She flips him onto his back and climbs on top of him, kissing him gently on the lips and leaning up a bit. He grabs his penis and says  
"Ready?" She nods and he gently places his erect dick into her, she gasps at the shock of pleasure jolting through her body. She starts to slowly bounce on him, gasping at every thrust and arcing as well. He closes his eyes, placing his hands on her perky breasts and tweaking her nipples gently, sending her into maximum over-pleasure, her juices dripping down on him. This goes on for about 15 minutes,  
"I'm about to cum, Soi Fon-chan" he says, pulling out and spraying all up her chest and over her perfect body. She grabs a tissue and wipes the spray off of her chest, throwing it into a bin and leaning down onto him, a smile on her face and bathing in the afterglow.  
"That felt like we were frozen in time, like every spike of pleasure lasted an eternity. I can't explain it any more than that." Soi Fon says, panting for air and struggling to form her words. He leans back, pulling her down closer and whispering in her ear  
"I don't want this moment to end. I wish we could stay like this forever." He then moves his hands slowly down her back and gently gropes her ass cheeks "You have such an amazing body. I'm glad I stumbled here and met you again. And you're such a beautiful person." Soi fon blushed at all the compliments thrown at her all at once.  
"Do you think we should go back down to the hot springs?" He asks  
"I hear it raining, I think we should get dressed and finish the afterglow out in the rain."  
"You love rain too?"  
"Yeah, such a beautiful part of nature. Like the world is crying"  
"Let's do it then."

(SAFE)

Sub-Chapter 1: The World's tears  
As Tatsuya grabs another 2 towel-gowns and places one on himself and then one on Soi Fon. He smiles at her, still sending shivers of pleasure down her. _**"How do you open this fucking pit up?"**_ He says, his hollow form taking over for a slight second. He then starts pulling a lantern on the wall and it splits in two, revealing a Yoruichi who is drunk out of her mind.  
"I thought you still loved meeeeee" She says, slurred and waving her hands around before passing out in Tatsuya's arms. He then holds her like a groom does to his bride and carries her up stairs, followed by a still in afterglow Soi Fon, she is smiling with her face flushed, still hot as hell. He places Yoruichi down on the bed and sighs, flashstepping to his room and grabbing their uniforms. He puts his on and flash-steps back to Soi Fon, dressing her romantically and kissing her. "Let's go watch the world cry." He wraps his arm around her as she does the same, they walk outside, exiting through the front door to be greeted by heavy rain pouring down. The sky looking calm with black clouds but the rain falls down, yet you can still see in front of you without the rain splattering you in the eyes. Tatsuya pulls his trench coat off and places it over Soi Fon, smiling at her and flash-stepping out of the Seretei and into a nearby forest. She lets go of him and flash-steps up a tree and sitting down on the top branch, untucking her braids from the coat, she beckons Tatsuya to sit next to her. He nods and flash-steps up the tree as well, sitting next to his fiancée and placing his arm back around her.  
"The rain is such a calming experience. It's the worlds way of having a non-harmful but direct impact on life." She says, undoing her braids and letting loose a flowing water-fall of black, she flattens the sticking out bits of hair and smiles at him. Pulling up the hood of Tatsuya's coat and leaning on his shoulder.

"I think we should go to the nearest club and get wasted. For the day after my birthday of course. Me, you, Shunsui, Ukitake, Nanao, Kenpachi if he's willing, Ichigo, Renji, Yoruichi and Rukia. So we can at least have the romantic part tomorrow and then lie about my birthday being a day later."  
"Good idea. I have a villa in the Human World, near Kurakara Town where Ichigo lives. We could throw the party there. There is a massive bar in it. I could convert it to a club for a night or so." She says, smiling at her partner.  
"Just rent a DJ and it'll be set."  
"I think Ichigo has some DJing skills"  
"Nice."  
**_"Let's get wasted"_** a high pitched voice says as Suzumebachi flies out of Soi Fon's zanpakuto.  
"Is that your Zanpakuto's spirit form?" Tatsuya says, a samurai with black and white armour climbing out of Zanmato and a busty female ninja clambering out of Yamato.  
"2 Zanpakuto, working together to form Bushi no Hokori. But all in all, they are 2 separate souls."  
**_"I'm Zanmato"_** Says the Samurai who leaps over to another tree and sits down, adjusting his helmet.  
**_"And I'm Yamato. Pleased to meet you!" _**The Ninja says, she suspiciously looks like Yoruichi but with Red hair poking out of her outfit.  
"That must be Suzumebachi" Tatsuya says, picking up the little bee and pulling it closer to his eye for closer inspection.  
"TATSUYA-KUN, DON'T GET THAT CLOSE" Soi Fon shouts as Tatsuya is jabbed in the eye by Suzumebachi, the iris of his right eye flashing with a yellow light, the butterfly symbol appearing.  
"That mildly hurt." He says, flicking Suzumebachi into the air and then swatting it down, Suzumebachi bouncing and then landing back inside in Zanpakuto form. _**"Any way to cancel this bullshit power?"** _He says, his hollow form becoming more prominent, his eyes going pure white instead of pitch black  
"No. I don't think so."  
**_"Let me try again. This is your fiancée, right?"_** Suzumebachi says inside Soi Fon's head.  
_"Yes he is, he swore to protect me even in his dying breath."_ Soi Fon replies to her zanpakuto in her head.  
**_"He is good looking. And loyal, looks like you have been following what I've been saying."_** The Zanpakuto says with a smile on her face. Suzumebachi then bursts out of the blade and hovers in front of Tatsuya.  
**_"Tell me, what is your name?"_**  
"Tatsuya Akihiro and I swear to the Soul King if you stab me with that blade again, I will swat you down like the bee you are. But, you are Soi Fon-chan's weapon, so I must leave you the way you are." He says, reverting to his normal attitude but his eyes staying the same color.  
**_"Fair enough. I was going to fix your mark but I guess I'll take my leave then."_**  
"Wait a damn second. Fix my eye, please."  
_"Fine."_ She flies forward and places her other hand on his eye, the mark being sucked away. **_"It's gone." _**  
"Thank you." The Zanpakuto then flies back into her master's blade, flying backwards and waving to Tatsuya.  
"Zanmato, Yamato, back in. Come on, let's go, hurry it up. I'm waiting, haven't got all day here. Keep going, that's it, you can do it." Tatsuya says, going on and on as the 2 spirits groan and mumble before diving back into his blades.

As his face lights up, he falls backwards off of the tree, flying down at full speed and crashing into the wet ground.  
"TATSUYA-KUN" Soi Fon shouts, flash-stepping down the tree and kneeling by his side.  
"I-I-I remember." Tatsuya stutters out, a smile on his face and his eyes turning black again.  
"Remembered what?" Soi Fon replies with a puzzled look on her face.  
"Shaolin-chan, I remember all the things about you and the Shihoin clan."  
"You remember? But how?"  
"Maybe it was being touched by your Zanpakuto again. Remember that, 93 years ago. I did the exact same thing when I was inspecting Suzumebachi and she stabbed me in the eye." Tatsuya replies, leaning up and pulling himself up by leaning on Zanmato, splashing mud everywhere.  
**_"Damnit, my outfit is ruined. Just fan-fucking-tastic. Good. GREAT. GRAND. WONDERFUL."_** He says yet again, his hollow form becoming more prominent and then disappearing.  
**_"Hey, Tatsuya, how about for your birthday: We go full hollow and fuck some shit up? Maybe some raping and pillaging, good old Viking style. They had it right."  
_**_"No I'm not going to go super-rage mode and destroy everything"_  
_**"Why not?"**_ Hotatsuya says, walking back and forth, slicing up the occasional building and sighing every time.  
_"You know why. I have a fiancée, a beautiful fiancée and she loves me. I love her too. I'm not going to 'fuck some shit up' because it will ruin our relationship and I'll get kicked out of the Soul Society, forcing to hand Zanmato and Yamato in. I'm not doing that. They've been my partners since the Gotei 13 first started up."_  
_**"At least use a hollow bait in the middle of nowhere so we can bag some Adjuchas."**_  
_"Fine, as long as Shaolin-chan comes along as well."_ Tatsuya says as Yamato flies in from nowhere, kicking Hotatsuya in the side of the head, sending him sky-rocketing into a building or two. Zanmato then flash-steps in front of Hotatsuya, slicing upwards and saying:  
**_"Let master take control. Stop being stupid and let him have his birthday."_**

Tatsuya offers his hand out to the kneeling Taicho "Let's head back to your room, it's getting late. Or shall we do late night practice session? I need to exercise my hollow form, he's getting cranky and might take over soon."  
"I figured we'd just hug and kiss. I want you to be by my side for the rest of the day."  
"Let's go then." He smiles as they flash-step back to her room, Yoruichi having disappeared and leaving a note that says:  
"Dear Tatsuya and Soi Fon: Thank you for putting me in your bed, I have repaid by tidying your room and leaving you two alone for the rest of the day. Cya tomorrow you two, have a good pre-birthday celeBRAtion.  
From your friendly neighborhood Yoruichi. Xxxxxx"  
He sighs and shakes his head, throwing off his uniform and climbing into bed, she does the same thing, only wearing Tatsuya's coat on backwards to cover everything up. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder, humming ever so gently before singing softly in his ear:  
"You never go  
You're always here  
Beneath my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly  
Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over, already over now  
My best defense, running to you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly  
Give it all to you  
Reaching as I fall  
It's already over now  
Loving you again  
It's already over, already over now You're what I reach for when I fall  
It's already over You're what I reach for when I fall It's already over now"

Sorry about the short chapter, I needed to get this out of the way as soon as possible so I can get to the juicy parts of the relationship. Something long and interesting in store for you loyal readers next. It may take a couple of days for me to do, but trust me, it's worth the wait. Enjoy. Song at the end is Red - Already Over. I do not own it, I only used the lyrics to get the story across.  
-ElynicHujy


	4. Chapter 4 part 1: 2 birthdays

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This = Settings/titles_  
_**

_A visual Enhancer is something I've created. It's an object that is created that when turned on or worn, allows the wearer to be seen, but not touched, by humans who have no spiritual awareness. You can also touch them.  
Ryujin is Hotatsuya's nickname for Tatsuya, like Hichigo calls Ichigo "King"  
Ryujin means Dragon King in Japanese.  
_

**Chapter 4: 2 birthdays  
**

Tatsuya's eyes slowly open up, showing a compromise between his hollow which is one black eye and one pure white eye. He rolls over to Soi Fon's side and realizes she isn't there  
"Lin-chan?" Tatsuya calls, his voice echoing through the 2nd Taicho's house, he stands up and finds his customized Soul Reaper's Kimono, Hakama and boots cleaned as well as some pairs of clean, black boxer briefs and hanging up in the wardrobe with a note on it saying:

"Cleaned your outfit, make yourself a coffee and come find me. I have 2 presents for you.  
Love you more than words can say  
-Your little bee"  
Tatsuya puts on a new pair of boxer-briefs and flings his old pair into the washing basket for the servants to clean. He grabs his Kimono, placing it on very slowly to feel the warmness and scent of Soi Fon, putting on his hakama next and then his boots. He tightens the belt around his waist and looks for his hat, not finding it anywhere. He lets out a long, exhausted sigh, pulling the zip up of his kimono and dragging the face-mask up from the front of the collar. He grabs his Zanpakuto and places it through the two larger upwards facing loops of his belt. Slotting Zanmato on his left side and Yamato in the right.

"Hado 4 Byakurai" Tatsuya hears a distance away  
"Hado training? I'll show them something." Tatsuya says to himself, flash-stepping to the training ground and appearing in front of the trainees. Seeing that they are in the Kido-corps  
"Wanna see something I developed in Hueco Mundo?" The second fuku-taicho of squad 8 says to the supervisors and the trainees of the Kido-Corps, "Everyone step back a hundred feet or so. I'm going to show you a special Hado spell I made but drastically weakened for show purposes." As the trainees and supervisors jump back a hundred feet or so, Tatsuya raises his right arm in the air, his fingers in a gun-like motion. A purple sphere, with black outlines, appears at the ends of his fingers, it then blasting upwards in a cero-like blast and flying towards the sky, disappearing in a flash, he places his left palm on the ground, a purple sphere barrier forming around him. The blast then comes flying down, splitting into multiple smaller MIRV-like blasts and crashing into the ground, each blasting with the force of an adjuchas' cero. The final blast hits the ground with a larger explosion, the barrier around him cracking and opening up to show him unharmed. He then says "Hado number 92, Saigo no Hikari (Last Light)" He walks over to the main supervisor and adds "That barrier I formed is the reverse engineering of a cero, you use the same energy but you use it as a barrier." He then pats him on the back as all the trainees run over to the now destroyed training ground.  
He smirks and flash-steps away to the forest that Soi Fon and himself were in the night before. He raises an eyebrow, obviously sensing his fiancee. He masks his spiritual energy and pressure to be completely hidden, with a quick flash-step, he's gone. He reappears behind Soi fon, who is wearing his hat and his coat as a disguise. She is teaching a group of Squad 2 unseated soul reapers  
"Alright you sacks of worthless crap, today I'm going to show you how to catch an enemy unaware and then pound him into red mist."  
He smiles, pulling his mask down. He then leans forward and kisses her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Oh god what is that?" She shouts, attempting to flip Tatsuya over her shoulder. He complies, being thrown by her but flipping in the air and landing in front of the group.  
"Oh I'm sorry, did I catch you unaware Lin-chan?" Tatsuya says, seeing Soi Fon's face light up with anger as the training group start laughing.  
"SILENCE." Soi Fon says, throwing Tatsuya's coat and hat to the trainee laughing the most. "Take care of those." She then adds, throwing her Taicho's Haori across to the trainee holding the coat and hat. "That as well." She then stands in fighting position, a smirk on her face  
"Ready, Tatsuya?" She says, losing all formalities and trying to keep a strictly professional relationship between the two while she is at work.  
"Always ready." He snipes back at her, flash-stepping behind her and sideswiping his right leg at hers, aiming to trip her up. She spins around, raising her knee upwards and blocking the kick with her shin.  
"That all?"  
"Are you trying to anger me Lin-chan?"  
"It's Soi Fon-taicho to you while I'm at work."  
"Ok Lin-chan." He says, ending the conversation and angering her even more. She then falls sideways, pushing herself up with her right hand and aiming upward kicks towards his face. The force of her pushing off the ground creates a small crater in the ground, realising her plan, he moves his head to the right, grabbing her by her feet and then flipping her backwards.  
"Everybody stand back" She shouts, the group jumping backwards a bit. She is then surrounded by light, it forming around her like armor. He pulls out his zanpakuto and lays them on the ground next to him. He rolls his head, his neck clicking and clicks his knuckles. He then charges at her, to which is replied with a forward punch straight into his stomach. He shifts to the left out of the way and throws an uppercut into her stomach, knocking her upwards into the air. He then flies upwards, catching her in bride and groom position. She blushes slightly and says  
"What's that fighting style? I've seen it somewhere."  
"I created it. I call it Hollow-fist."  
"Hollow-fist?"  
"Yeah, I took some elements of hollow hand-to-hand fighting and adapted it slightly-" He is then kicked in the face, and sent flying due to her Shunko. She faces to turn her class and shouts  
"Sometimes engaging in conversation is the best opportunity to strike." Soi Fon says as Tatsuya is down next to the trainee holding his coat and his hat. He throws his coat on and puts his hat on, grabbing his 2 katana in a cartwheel movement and quickly standing upright in Kendo position with Zanmato out, Yamato on his right side.  
"Fight me with blades. Try it." Tatsuya says, testing Soi Fon's patience. She draws her blade and smiles, disappearing and found standing behind Tatsuya. She strikes horizontally at him which is blocked by what seems to be an Odachi.  
"Zanmato no Yamato wa, ima kumiawaseru (Zanmato and Yamato, combine now). I have an ability to fuse my two blades into extra long Katana, or an Odachi if you will." He is blocking the strike with both of his hands on the grip, blade down his back and his arms over his head. He flicks his blade upwards in a sharp movement, Soi Fon being catapulted into a tree and then kick-starting off of it and back into Tatsuya. He then ducks underneath the strike, slicing upwards gently, only ripping her clothes and causing a small cut on her stomach. "If I wanted to, you would've been split in half or at least disemboweled. Tatsuya's rule number 1: Don't attack an enemy who you don't know the skill of or haven't assessed their movements." He slams his sword into the ground and steps backwards, catching her and planting her back on the ground again.  
"Rule number 2: Don't let anger get the better of you. Rule Number 3: Never underestimate an enemy." He says smugly. He grabs hold of the Odachi and then whispers "Betsu (separate)" The long blade splitting back into two. He places the blades in their spots and sighs slightly, disappearing and appearing behind the group. "And finally, rule number 4: Just because an enemy is large and well built, doesn't mean he is slow. Unless you want your life to end quickly." He smiles slightly as the trainee's start clapping and whistling the loss of their captain.  
"Oh and don't think you can degrade Soi Fon-taicho because she was beaten by a Fuku-taicho. I'm at Sou-taicho level, you can even ask Sou-taicho Yamamoto. 3 of the strongest Taicho couldn't even defeat me, 2 were paralyzed and one was just plain stubborn." He then adds as all the soul-reapers in the group stood in awe and whispering between them.  
"SILENCE." Tatsuya shouts, all of them complying instantly. "What is this present you were talking about?"  
"An Exploration unit found your engagement ring in a pool of dried blood. They said it was bloody and chipped." She says blankly, placing it in Tatsuya's open hand. He then slides it on his finger  
"Hey it fits me now." He smiles slightly, sensing Soi Fon shivering with excitement slightly. She raises her left hand, showing the same ring on her engagement ring finger. The ring was black with a white dragon pattern all the way around it.  
"I lost it when I pinned by an Adjuchas directly after I woke up, it slid off of my finger because it didn't fit me. I was weaker back then, baring in mind I was probably in a coma for like 3 years."  
"It's alright, there's no need for you to explain yourself."  
"I was only explaining myself because I thought you would be angry at me for thinking I threw it away because it never meant anything to me then."  
"Well you did have amnesia, so I guess if you did throw it away, it would be understandable."  
"And I take it the 2nd present was my coat and my hat. Correct?" He asked to which is replied with a slight nod.  
"Do you want me to take over for a while, you can go relax for a while."  
"But it's your birthday."  
"And I'm taking care of you." He quickly responded with, lifting her head up gently by placing his index finger sideways under her chin. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. "Now go" He whispers, groping one of her ass cheeks and gently pushing her away. She then nods, grabbing his hat and running away with it, flipping him off and then flash-stepping away.

"Alright slackers. Time for a warmup, run from one side of this training forest to the other. After that we'll do some sparring between partners. And then practice some Hado."  
"Yes sir" The trainees yell, saluting him and then running back and forth through the forest. He flash-steps into the air above where they are running and aims some Hado at the ones who stop and/or slow down. "Hado number 31 Shakkaho" He whispers, a fire-red cannon blasting down at some of them, causing them to speed up. He lays back in the air, doing backflips slowly. A couple of hours go past as all the drills are completed. He lets out a sigh to the group and says "There might be hope for you lot after all."

After walking to Soi Fon's office, he knocks on the door which is responded by a "Enter" from a cold voiced girl. He pushes open the door to see Soi Fon wearing his hat, he sits down in front of the desk  
"Lin-chan, may I have my hat back?" Tatsuya requests.  
"Sure you can, here." She says in a softer voice than what she said previously.  
"Thanks." He places his hat on, getting up and walking around the desk. He kneels down to her, placing his hands out with his palms facing the cut made previously "Did I hurt you?" He asks  
"Only a little, it made me realize how strong you are." A white light flies out of his palms, the light has a black outline, the skin climbs over the cut, healing it.  
"I wasn't using my shikai, bankai or mask. Some day we should have a proper spar, full power, no restrictions. Apart from killing each other."  
"Sounds like a deal. But I'm worried that my Shikai would kill you in two strikes."  
"Aim at a different place?"  
"Fair enough." She finishes on.

**(**** Slight sexual content)**

He sees the torn fabric of her outfit and places his finger on her stomach, moving it up and down gently against her soft pink skin. She breathes through her teeth, clenching her fists against the sides of the chair. He leans forward and kisses the part underneath her breasts and gently nips the skin, making her moan ever so softly. He smiles again and looks up, her head thrown backwards and her eyes closed tightly shut. He moved down her body, leaving kisses down all the way to her inner thighs. He then used a finger to rub the spot where her slit was, knowing it's there because of a slight damp spot. He slowly moved his finger up and down against the smooth line. He then stood up, being pushed onto the table by Soi Fon, she moved her hand down his hakama and through his underwear, pumping his hard member a few times and then saying "Some now, some later" before winking and flash-stepping towards the Senkaimon.

**(SAFE)**

He follows her pressure and flash-steps towards her. She walks towards a guard who has holding a hoodie, a black skirt, black thigh-high socks and a black shirt, black trainers in front of him. She grabs the outfit and walks behind a wall, placing an invisibility barrier over the Taicho's uniform. She undoes her braids and pulls her hood up, a smile on her face. He stops flash-stepping, landing in front of another guard who was holding a White suit with a black shirt and white tie. White dress trousers and shoes. The tail on the coat was a bit longer than normal, reaching down past his thighs. He glares questionably at the guard to which Soi Fon walks out and says  
"Casual, you used to love suits when you were in the Human world. I love hoodies, I'm always unnoticed. Put it on then" letting out a smile, she grabs him by the arm and drags him behind the wall. He pulls off his coat  
"You can wear your coat but nothing else. Ok?" She says, pulling off his Hakama and Kimono, placing them on the floor and putting an invisibility barrier over them as well.  
"I'll also put an invisibility barrier over our Zanpakuto as well, ok?" He nods and places the straps diagonally over his back so the sheathes make an X on his back. A barrier rendering them invisible.  
"Off to Tokyo." She says, leaning up, kissing him and stroking his long blonde hair ever so slightly.

**Sub-Chapter 1: Prepare yourself Tokyo**

After stepping through the Senkaimon, the two find themselves hovering a hundred feet in the air, but in Karakura town, not Central Tokyo. She disappears with a flash-step and he just flies down face first. He soars, 150 miles per hour towards the ground. He front flips and lands softly on the ground before he finds himself splattered across the ground. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing a glasses case, opening it and then grabbing the glasses. The glasses were black with a white dragon pattern running up the sides. Placing the glasses on, he looks around for Soi Fon who is standing behind him. He turns around and sees her staring right at him, she taps a button which is different from the others, indicating her visual enhancer is on.  
"Limiters on and visual enhancers on" He nods and holds her hand, walking through the darkened alleyways. A masked mugger jumps out from behind a corner holding a knife.  
"Give me everything you've got." He orders, aiming the knife at them.  
"Try it." Tatsuya says, moving Soi Fon behind his back. He walks towards the man, towering over him at a height of 6'5. The man then thrusts the knife at him, it going straight through him but not cutting him.  
"W-w-what are you?" The mugger shouts, falling backwards and crawling away slowly, Tatsuya grabs the knife, launching it at the man, it landing right below his balls, piercing the ground. He then walks up to him and smiles, flipping him over into the wall and grabbing Soi Fon's hand, walking away hastily.  
"We're in Karakura town. We're miles from Tokyo. We'll have to get a train."  
"Train?"  
"Massive metal constructs that can carry hundreds of people across the country."  
"Nice." He says, being led by the small taicho.  
"Over there" She shouts, pointing at a massive station "Visual Enhancers off, that way we can sneak on without anyone knowing." She smiles and taps the same button again, rendering her invisible to humans who aren't spiritually aware. He pulls off his glasses and runs at the station, holding Soi Fon's hand. They run through a random person who's entering the train, sending a cold shiver down his spine.  
"Shall we grab the carriage with the least people?"  
"Yeah." He says, opening a door between carriages and repeating until the last carriage. Opening the door, they step through. He sits down next to a door, holding the rail with one hand and holding Soi Fon with the other.

**Inside Tatsuya's head.**  
_**"A train? If we bend the rails, we could send one through a building. Kaboom."**_Hotatsuya says, a smile appearing on his face as he cuts up a half destroyed building. The inner world in Tatsuya's head is a city that looks like it's been hit by a nuclear bomb. Tatsuya sits down on a railing, materializing an image of Soi Fon in front of him.  
_"Lin-Chan_" He thinks but out loud in his Inner world. Hotatsuya jumps up, landing next to him, his long black hair blowing in the radioactive winds. Hotatsuya is wearing a white version of Tatsuya's dragon hollow mask. A white dress shirt covers his torso, a black tie around his neck but torn at the bottom. A long black, torn Haori covers his shirt, with white dragon patterns around the bottom. Dirty Black trousers cover his legs and black dress shoes cover his feet. Bushi No Hokori in his hands but with reversed colors, mostly white with black jagged points.  
_**"What's wrong Ryujin*?" **_Hotatsuya says to Tatsuya, looking up and seeing the image of Soi Fon. _**"That's why you shouldn't have someone you love, it impacts your ability to kill. And believe me, you don't want that. You should've listened to me."**_**  
**_"ENOUGH" _Tatsuya shouts, swiping his flat hand sideways at the taunting hollow. Hotatsuya jumps backwards, landing on the side of a building  
**_"Little touchy about her, are you? I suppose that's what you'll be doing to her INSTEAD OF GOING FULL HOLLOW AND KILLING EVERYTHING. LET ME TAKE OVER YOU SON OF A BITCH, IF YOU DON'T I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND STOMP ON IT."_ **Hotatsuya rages at him, obviously being a complete emotional opposite of Tatsuya. Hotatsuya then swipes his blade through the air, a white shockwave flies out of his his blade and cascades towards Tatsuya. He stands up, grabbing the blast and clenching his hand, the shockwave being crushed.  
"Is that it? That's why I didn't want you to take over. You're a weak, pathetic, unintelligent sack of shit, you don't use common logic to take out enemies, just relying on your brute strength. You say you want to kill everything, yet you probably couldn't last a minute against those 4 Vasto Lordes. So shut your fucking face and go cry in a corner." Tatsuya says, jumping up and disappearing. He then appears behind his hollow form, grabbing the back of his neck and slamming him into the building, sending his Hollow counterpart straight through it.

**Back in the World of the** **Living.**

**(**** Slight sexual content)**  
"Next stop, Central Tokyo. Next stop, Central Tokyo. Next stop, Central Tokyo." The lady over the Loudspeaker. He shakes his head, gaining control over his body again. He turns around to see Shaolin sleeping with her head against his shoulder. He picks her up in Bridal position and carries her out of the train. He flash-steps onto the roof of the train-station, placing her down and kneeling next to her.  
"Lin-chan?" He says at a normal volume level. He raises an eyebrow and then places his hand on her stomach, moving his hand down her body and then quickly up her skirt. He grips her panties, pulling them down a little and then rubbing the top of her slit. She leans straight up, screaming with pleasure.  
"Knew that would wake you up."  
"I was asleep?"  
"Yeah, you fell asleep on my shoulder when I was resolving a conflict with my Hollow."  
"Oh."  
"Shall we get going then?"

**(SAFE)**  
**15 minutes later, inside of a shopping mall.**

"So many shops! So much to do, so many things to buy!" Soi Fon says, buzzing around from shop to shop like the bee she is. Tatsuya just sitting on a bench as his little bee flies around being her usual self when around shops.  
"You never act like this anywhere else." Tatsuya calls out to the busy girl  
"That's because there aren't shops like this anywhere else!" She yells back in reply, coming out with bags and bags of useless trinkets and clothes.  
"Calm down, it's unlike you to be this excited about something, I like it when you're in your cold, sadistic killer mode. But with a hint of emotion underneath."  
"And I liked it when I could shop without being bugged about shopping." Soi Fon throws back in response. Sitting down next to Tatsuya and leaning on his shoulder "I'm sorry, but I haven't had a R&R break like this in a long time."  
"It's alright, but don't you think you're going a little too far on the shopping spree?"  
"Maybe you're ri-" She is then interrupted by catching a glimpse of a black-gold necklace with a dragon and a hornet on. She drops the bags and walks over to the window, like she is being possessed. She leans against the window, face and hands pressed up against the glass. "Do want. Now. Please, let me get it. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE" She repeat over and over again, pointing at the necklace and glaring at Tatsuya with large, innocent eyes.  
"Just that necklace and that's it." He says  
"YAY!" She yells like a 6 year old, running into the shop and coming out pretty much instantly but wearing the necklace.  
"I thought this day was about me, you're only 2093 once." He says, a sarcastic look on his face.  
"Open a senkaimon and I'll quickly put all the stuff in our room and charge back here as fast as I can." She speeds through, grabbing all the bags and standing in running position. He sighs, shaking his head. He pulls out a ceremonial blade and stabs it into the air, a large Shoji gate appearing and opening quickly. "  
"Now go go go!" He yells, doing to signal to hurry up with his free hand.

**Soi Fon's POV:  
**After arriving back in the Soul Society, she raises her bags and glares at the guard "Keep the gate open. I'm making a quick stop." She smiles and sighs in relief, she flash-steps towards her room, bouncing from building to building. She hears a meow and looks behind her, seeing a black cat following her.  
"Not now Yoruichi, I need to place this stuff in my room and get back to Tatsuya-kun's birthday." She says, rolling her eyes and facing the right way.  
"I know Soi Fon, I've been observing Tatsuya, be careful with him. He looks like he is losing control over his hollow self, snapping every now and then and not acting like himself. We may have to take him to the Visoreds if he loses control."  
"I know." Soi Fon says as Yoruichi then jumps off of the building and disappearing in a flash. Soi Fon dives through the open window, rolls and opens the closet door all in one movement. She throws the bags into the closet and closes the door, flash-stepping back to the Senkaimon.

**Tatsuya's POV****:**  
Tatsuya wanders back and forth in front of the still open Senkaimon, twiddling the engagement ring in between his index finger and his thumb on his right hand. He turns to his left, seeing a mirror, he glares at himself and shakes his head.  
"Long hair is good but it doesn't suit my style." He thinks out loud before smirking at the pun he accidentally made (He's wearing a suit). He folds his right bang to see what it's like when it's shorter. He repeats this with the other long strands of hair. "Shorter version of this hair-style?" He pulls all of his hair back and pulls out a knife, cutting it all so it's just reaches past his chin. He places the cut hair into the closest rubbish bin. His right bang goes down to and covers his ear and sweeps to the right and pokes off to the side. The back of his hair goes down and ends at the base of his neck, resting on his shoulders. He puts the knife away and puts his glasses on, suiting him better now than when he had long hair. His left bang doing the same as his right bang.  
"There we go." He says, letting out a smile and sitting down on the bench, waiting for Soi Fon to come through the Senkaimon.

"Aaaaaand I'm back" Soi Fon says, walking through the gate in a calm and collected attitude. She turns around, closing the gate and facing Tatsuya "Did you cut your hair in the time I was gone?"  
"Yeah, do you like it?" He says, raising an eyebrow  
"Iiiiiiit's different. It suits you better, but I liked the long hair more. But I still love it." She says, and walks up to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Actually, I like this shorter hair more." She then says, a grin on her face. She kisses him gently and runs her hand through his hair.  
"So. Where to next?" Soi Fon says as Tatsuya moves a strand of hair out of her face.  
"Aaaah, Shaolin Feng." He kisses her gently on the lips, a smile appearing on his face as he adds "I don't care where we go, as long as I am with you on my Birthday."  
"So thoughtful. I know, lets go to a bar and start drinking a bit."  
"As long as we don't throw up from drinking too much."  
"Of course, only a little bit." Soi Fon then finishes on.

20 minutes later in a nearby club  
"I'll have 2 vodka's on the rocks." Tatsuya says, loosening his tie and undoing 2 buttons on his shirt and undoing the buttons on his sleeves. He hands over some money and leans back in the chair, letting out a sigh of relief. He stretches a bit and yawns, Soi Fon unzips her hoody and leans back as well, pulling her hood down and leaning on his shoulder. After the drinks appear, he grabs his and takes a sip. He smiles and places his glass down, picking up Lin-chan's glass and placing it in her hand.  
"Thanks." She takes a sip and shakes her head, pulling a satisfied expression and smiling. An idea appearing on her face "Oooh, you haven't had a birthday cake in about 90 years."  
"Oh yeah. I'm in the mood for cake now."  
"Alright then, it settles it. Cake is on me." She says, giving him a seductive look and kissing him on the cheek and taking another sip of vodka again.  
"Can we have the rest in a bottle? I'll pay for it." He asks the bartender, which is responded with a nod. The Bartender takes the money and slips it into a register, handing the 2 bottles to the couple.  
After leaving the club, the two wander around for a shop that sells cakes.  
"What type of cake do you want, Tatsy?" Soi Fon says to the man  
"Chocolate would be nice. Chocolate sponge cake." He smiles and points one out in the shop. She nods and grabs some money, handing it to the shop-keeper, grabbing a fresh version of the cake and wrapping it up, placing it in a bag.  
"There you go, enjoy your cake." The shop-keeper says, handing the cake over and smiling.  
"Thanks, bye." Tatsuya and Soi Fon both say as they exit the shop.  
"Back to the train station."  
"Don't fall asleep again. I want you to be awake for me to touch you." He says, taking his glasses off and walking to the train-station. Soi Fon flicks a button and leans up to him, kissing him on the lips.  
"I promise I won't fall asleep as long as you don't try and fight with your hollow-self. I'm worried about you."  
"I can handle my hollow fine. Ah who am I kidding? He's becoming more and more aggressive. I'm also worried. I need to find someone who can help me with this."  
"I-I'll see if I can dig something up. I don't know much about hollowfication but I wonder if Ichigo Kurosaki knows."  
"I understand." Tatsuya says, walking onto the train, holding Soi Fon's hand. He then walks along the carriages, sitting down at the back one with Soi Fon. He lets out a sigh, taking a swig of vodka and placing the bottle in his pocket.  
"Can I have some of that?" Soi Fon asks, he nods and she reaches into his pocket and grabs the bottle. Taking a large gulp of it and putting it back into his pocket. He looks down at the ground, everything slowly fading to black as he is dragged into his inner world.

**Inner World**

"Why am I here? Why are you dragging me into this?" Tatsuya says to his hollow self  
_**"You know damn well why you're here. I need to take control. Even fight, let's do this."**_Hotatsuya says, pulling out the Bushi No Hokori (Pride of Samurai). Tatsuya stands up pulling out Zanmato and disappearing.  
"Too slow." He slices his hollow self, a black cloud appearing around him, Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and is stabbed in the back. "What the..." He falls to the ground, blood spraying everywhere.  
_**"You said I was a stupid brute who only relied on strength? Who's **__**wrong now?"** _Hotatsuya shouts, breaking into a blood-curdling laugh.  
"Move swiftly and Decapitate ZANMATO." Tatsuya rises from the ground, cutting his hollows right arm off.  
_**"I thought I ripped through your insides with that stab? How comes?"**_**  
**"If I lose here then that means I lose control over you, I'll end up going on a killing spree and hurting Lin-chan. If you take control and get her hurt I will kill you over and over until you stop coming back." He then helicopter slices Hotatsuya, his head flying straight off.

**Back in the world of the** **living**  
"Tatsuya? Tatsuya?! TATSUYA!" She shouts over and over again to the man,  
"Huh?" Tatsuya says, opening his eyes to find him on the floor of train, blood surrounding him. "What happened?"  
"I don't know, you just started groaning and you fell on the floor, blood spurting everywhere."  
"It's this damn hollow, he won't give up. He tricked me with a decoy and stabbed me when I wasn't looking. That son of a bitch!" He yells, slamming his fist into the floor of the train and creating a massive dent. He closes his eyes, pointing at his wound as it seals over, a black light emitting from it. He then stands up, sitting back down next to her as the loudspeaker blasts out "Arriving at Karakura Town, Arriving at Karakura Town." He grabs hold of the now shaking Soi Fon, gripping her hand gently  
"It's all right, I won't die. I've fought hollows a lot stronger than him." He takes another sip of the vodka and places the bottle back into his pocket.  
"We should go see Ichigo if he knows anything about the Visoreds."  
"Fine." He closes his eyes again, focusing on finding the red ribbon.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Reiraku. Focusing and compressing the spiritual auras in the atmosphere. Easiest way of tracking, but also the hardest to perfect." He raises his arm out, grabbing hold of a red ribbon and saying "That way." Pointing to the north. He jumps off of the platform, holding Soi Fon in his arms, he jumps from building to building before landing in front of a clinic.  
"This his house?" Soi Fon says to him  
"Apparently." He puts his glasses on and taps the button of Soi Fon's hoody. They walk up to the door and knock, a quite tall man with brown hair answers the door.  
"Isshin? Is that you? It's been-"  
"Do I know you sir?" Isshin says to the man, "Are you friends of Ichigo?" Soi Fon nods as Isshin then says "Come in then. His room is the door with the number 5 on it." He closes the door as they enter. Isshin then sees Tatsuya's hand clasping Soi Fon's and then shaking his head.  
Knock Knock.  
"What do you want?" Ichigo shouts as the door opens, he spins around in his chair and glares at the two unexpected visitors "Tatsuyaki was it?" He teases, noticing Tatsuya's right eye twitching "Relax, I'm only teasing. And Soi Fon-taicho? What are you doing here?"  
"It's Tatsuya's birthday today, we were going out and enjoying central Tokyo. Shopping and stuff. As well as getting drunk."  
"I will cut to the chase." He walks closer to Ichigo, letting go of Soi Fon's hand. He sits down on the table next to him. "I'm losing control of my hollow, he's trying to take over. I've trained him not to, I've compromised with him before. But that was in Hueco Mundo. Now there is a lack of things to kill, he wants to take over and destroy everything. Including Lin-chan. I know you're a Visored, is there any more like you who have experience with this?"  
"Yeah, but I will have to take you to them later. They're training like mad for the Winter war, when Aizen and his arrancar attack the Soul Society."  
"You don't understand, this is important. I could tip the balance of winning and losing this war." He shouts, slamming his fist into the wall and creating a crater.  
"Fine, I'll try and sort something out." He then adds quickly before more of his room is destroyed.  
"Thank you." He stands up, pacing back and forth in the room. "Lin-chan, I am sorry for putting you through this. There is no need to be scared, it will all be over soon. This bullshit mask will sort it's self out and I'll be back to normal. So all I have to ask from you is to persevere and stay by my side. But at the end, if my hollow form takes over: Just run like mad, get out of there and leave me to die. I won't haunt you or be disappointed in you or anything. Think of it as my last request." He then adds, which is replied by a half nod. She looks down at the ground and then looks back up at him, tears leaking down her face slowly, showing a side no one has seen in years.  
"Please don't leave me Tatsuya-kun. Just don't go. Stay with me forever please! Just don't leave me again. Please! I can't last another 90 years like before!" She says, trying not to break down like she did with _Her_. He walks up to her, rubbing her face with the side of his index finger. He bends down a bit, hugging her, she buries her head into his shoulder. Crying uncontrollably.  
"I'll try and stay. I'll stay as long as I have one last thread of sanity left in my head. And if this works out, I'll stay with you forever." He says softly, changing his voice to a completely different tone. An almost calming and possessing tone of voice. She looks him in the eyes, nodding and wiping the tears away and trying to force out a cute little smile. He lets out a small smile, kissing her gently and then facing the captivated Ichigo.  
"You're the only other person who knows about Lin-chan's emotional side. If you tell anyone then you will be the first person to die under my hollow's rage. I'll make sure of that." Ichigo's eyes widen and he nods with a worried look on his face, knowing that Tatsuya would kill him without a seconds hesitation. He lets out a smile at him and stands up, holding the still crying girl in one arm. He pulls open the door and walks down the stairs. He opens the door and shouts "Bye Isshin-tai-" He then corrects him self "Bye Isshin Kurosaki." He shakes his head and closes the door behind him.

After arriving at Soi Fon's hidden villa, she asks him  
"How do you know Isshin?"  
"He was the captain of squad 10 a while back. I was under a different alias so I could keep watch of the soul society and still protect you and Yoruichi. I was the third seat of squad 10 for a while. He disappeared and I decided to go back to being a bodyguard. Oh and just for the record, you look really cute when you cry."  
"Stop it." Soi Fon says, hitting him gently in the stomach with the back of her hand. "This way!" She says quietly, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. "Like I said earlier, Cake is on me." She rips open her shirt and hoody to reveal her bare chest. She lays down on the bed, grabbing a small slice of cake and placing it on her stomach. He raises an eyebrow, his soldier standing at attention.  
"All this hollow talk is depressing for you, you need to cheer up. I'm sure eating cake and sex is the best way to cheer up."  
_

I'm splitting this extra long chapter up into 2 smaller chapters, I will finish the second part a bit later. I already know what I'm doing, so be prepared.  
-ElynicHujy


	5. Chapter 4 part 2: Clash of the Dragons

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This = Settings/titles**

**Chapter 4-2: Clash of the Dragons  
**

**Sub-chapter 1: Hangovers are a pain.**

"Aaaah Tatsuya-chan, right there. Ta- Aaaaaaaaah Tatsuya-chan, I-i'm about to- aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tatsuya rolls over to see Soi Fon talking and screaming in her sleep, he rubs his finger on her face, kissing her forehead in the process. He laughs quietly while shaking his head, leaning up to see the state of the room, smash bottles everywhere and bits of chocolate sponge cake squashed into the floor. He goes to rub his head when he realizes there is chocolate all over his hand, licking his hand, he stands up and walks to the mirror, wiping the excess chocolate around his mouth.  
"That's some damn fine cake." He walks to where the kitchen is, staring at the kettle. He investigates it, picking it up and moving it around, glaring at it like a human would to a hollow in the distance. He places it back on the stand, scratching the back of his head. "Uhhhh. Maybe this button?" He says, clicking the button down and hearing some rumbling. He dives to the ground, thinking it's a hollow, his hand glowing to fire some sort of Hado. After looking around he stands back up again, opening a cupboard and grabbing a large mug, he grabs a spoon and opens the jar of coffee. He takes 2 tea spoonfulls of coffee and puts it in the cup, walking over to the fridge-freezer. He opens the top door and is greeted by bone-chilling cold  
"Why is it so fucking cold all of a sudden?" He shouts, trying not to wake Soi Fon up. A large light forms around Zanmato, who is resting on the table, a samurai climbs out of it, clad in black and white samurai armor with a crescent kabuto.  
"Master, that is what humans call a Fridge. It emits cold heat to cool down objects that would grow mold if kept in cupboards. The milk is one of these objects." The samurai says, grabbing a transparent bottle of milk and pouring a small amount into the coffee.  
"I think Lin-chan would want some."  
"We all would." A female voice says, a white light emitting around Yamato as a girl in a skimpy stealth costume climbs out of the blade, tripping over a chair and falling on her face in the process.  
"Luckily the kettle has enough water for all of us." The wise samurai then adds patiently. After gathering the cups and placing them all down, Tatsuya pours the coffee in and Zanmato pours the milk in. Yamato being absolutely useless and just staring at her self in the mirror, pulling stupid poses. She is then slapped down by a passing Soi Fon, who is greeted with a  
"Did you have a nice dream in there?" Yamato says, rolling around on the floor in pain.  
"What do you mean?" Soi Fon says, glaring down at the Zanpakuto spirit.  
"NO DON'T DO IT YAMATO, IT'S A TRA-" Too late  
Yamato coughs and puts on her best Soi Fon voice "Aaah tatsuya-chan, right there ah harder HARDER I'm about to aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The priceless imitation is met by 2 facepalms, from the 2 Samurai who were making some coffee.  
"Shut up please, I have a hangover." She says, not amused.  
"AAAAH harder, harderrrrr" Yamato then adds, getting kicked in the stomach by Soi Fon. Tatsuya then headbutts the table in disbelief  
"God, you seriously need to learn how to control your mouth." Tatsuya shouts which is responded with a high pitched laugh. The kettle stops boiling and clicks shut,  
"What now Zan?" Tatsuya says  
"This." Zanmato lifts the kettle up by the handle, pouring the boiling hot water into each mug, it filling up and starting to change color.  
"Neat." Tatsuya says, grabbing his cup and placing it on top of the fridge-freezer. He grips hold of Soi Fon's mug, walking over to her and handing it to her. He then does the same with Yamatos cup of coffee. Tatsuya takes a sip of coffee "That's some damn fine coffee." He leans against the counter, Soi Fon jumping on the counter and sitting down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. After that there was some deadly silence, Soi Fon decides to take the first go at breaking the ice.  
"So... Yamato, Zanmato, what is the deal with you two?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" The samurai asks before the not so very intelligent Ninja says anything she regrets.  
"Are you two brother and sister? Ooooor?"  
"Or what?" The Samurai asks, obviously not catching her drift.  
"Are you having sex? Or are you related is some way?" Soi Fon then says bluntly, Zanmato blushes under his kabuto as Yamato pulls off her face mask to reveal a nice soft perfect face. Yamato has bright blue eyes and red hair which is in a high ponytail, leaving two long bangs that frame her face and end at her chin. She looks down, blushing slightly and then nods a little bit. Zanmato then nudges Yamato who then shakes her head.  
"Lin-chan, they are. They think I don't know it but Hotatsuya caught them at it once. He told me." Tatsuya then said finally, after downing his entire mug of scalding hot coffee. "What is the time?" He lazily says, rubbing his eyes and looking a the clock with his tired and blurred vision.  
"6pm? What the? How did we sleep for almost 24 hours?" Soi Fon questions "They'll be here soon." She rushed into the bedroom, having a shower.  
"Oh Tatsuya-sama, I didn't realize you had cut your hair. It suits you." The Samurai says, jumping on the counter and laying down, head butting the sink "This helmet does absolutely nothing." He shouts, throwing his helmet at Yamato. She glares at it and places it on, pretending to be a samurai and making katana slicing movements.  
"Get back in your blades." Tatsuya says, being ignored. He shakes his head, pulling off his boxers and flinging them at Yamato. The boxers fold at the last second and get wedged in between her face and Zanmato's helmet.  
"OH GOD, FLYING BOXERS." She shouts, pulling them off her face and slapping Zanmato with them. Tatsuya slams his fist through the doorway, taking a huge chunk out of the wall.  
"GET IN YOUR GOD DAMN SWORDS." He yells at them, his Sclera going pale white and his iris going completely black.  
"Alright touchy!" Yamato yells, Tatsuya flash-steps behind her, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the ground.  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" He yells in her face as his eyes go back to black. "Oh god. I'm sorry Yamato, this FUCKING hollow is trying to rip me open from the inside."  
"I-its fine Tatsuya-sama" Yamato says, running and swan diving into her blade, Zanmato just walks up to his sword and shoots a disappointed glare back at him.  
"Get a grip." Zanmato then climbs back into his blade and leaves Tatsuya on his own again. He lets out a sigh and walks into the bedroom, walking into the shower and climbing in. To his relief, Soi Fon was willing to let him join her in a little bit of "fun time" activity as she called it. He smiled at her and closed the door behind him, glaring into her eyes deeply. She then crashes into him, slamming him gently into the wall behind him. She leans up and starts kissing him again.

**Sub-chapter 2: Party time?**

"Alright then, 9pm. Soi Fon's villa near Ichigo Kurosaki's house. His house is the halfway point north of the train station. He lives in a clinic or a pharmacy, one of the two. He'll be waiting outside to guide everyone." Tatsuya then opens a Senkaimon, sending a swarm of hell butterflies into it and then one over to Ichigo Kurosaki saying:  
"Some people from the soul society will show up because your house is the halfway point. You will also be the DJ because Soi Fon said you had some experience in being a DJ. Whatever that means."  
"What the? Did you do that Tats?" Soi Fon yells, pointing to the hole in the wall  
"Maaaaaaybe." Tatsuya says and then adds "Yeah it was me, hollow was getting out of control, had to hit something. It could be worse, I could've hit my Zanpakuto. Oh wait, I think I did." He then looks down, sighing under his breath and glaring back up at her. She walks over to him, hugging him and hearing a knock at the door. She lets go of him, walking over to the door. She opens it to find Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rangiku then glomps Soi Fon, suffocating her with her huge breasts.  
"Let go of her Rangiku, you'll end up killing her." Toshiro says, pulling Rangiku away from Soi Fon, revealing that the female captain is blushing. Toshiro is wearing a blue sports shirt and skinny black jeans, Rangiku is wearing a tight white shirt and a small black skirt. They come in and sit down at the bar  
"Silly Toshiro-Taicho, you're too young to drink." Rangiku saying to his face. She lets out a smile as Soi Fon closes the door, knowing Toshiro will explode with rage.  
"I've got to admit, you look like you're 12" Tatsuya walks in saying, a smile on his face and a small glass with some fine whiskey on the rocks in. A cigar in the other. He dives over the bar counter and sits down in a large chair "So, what can I get you?" He says, completely ignoring the anger on Toshiro's face.  
"Absinthe, lots of Absinthe." Rangiku then says to Toshiro's disgust.  
"And you little man?" Tatsuya says, ruffling silvery hair.  
"Just to prove a point, I'll have vodka. Double vodka actually, on the rocks." Toshiro then says finally. The front door then swings open to reveal an already sloshed Shunsui, and a mildly drunk Ukitake.  
"GIMMIE ALL THE SAKE YOU HAVE." Shunsui then shouts at Tatsuya, a big round beige container being thrown at him.  
"Catch Taicho." Smack, the bottle hits him straight in the face.  
"Owww." Shunsui then groans, grabbing the container and sitting down near the door with Ukitake.  
For 15 minutes, Taicho after Taicho arrive, trying to get drunk out of their minds. After everyone arrives, Ichigo busts open the front door and dives over to the Turntable, throwing on some trance music. Of course, everyone already knows that Shunsui would try dancing, failing miserably and falling over.

After about an hour of getting drunk and partying, a purple gas fills the room from the roof. Tatsuya kicks open the front door, grabbing hold of Soi Fon and pulling her out. Everyone knocked unconscious by the gas, their Reiryoku being drained by the gas.  
"Are you ok Lin-chan?" Tatsuya says as Soi Fon slowly passes out, "Lin-chan?" He says, shaking her "LIN-CHAN?!" He then shouts, shaking her as hard as he can. He stands up slowly, sensing the spiritual pressure of an insanely strong hollow nearby, he looks up in the sky, seeing a man wearing a white outfit. A long trench-coat around his shoulders and a hakama on his legs. 2 white dragon-like horns being the remains of his mask. Tatsuya flash-steps up to the man "Are you an arrancar?" He asks, looking over his shoulder at Soi Fon, who is laying still, completely unconscious.  
"I am the Primera Espada!" The man shouts "AND MY NAME IS RYU ONI." Ryu stood at about 6'4, he has short black ear-length hair and grey eyes. He has pale skin and a rugged face, a small beard forming on his face.  
"Is that so? I've never fought an Espada, just 4 Vasto Lordes at once. Without Bankai." Tatsuya sighs, throwing his black coat off to reveal his white suit, he clicks his knuckles and raises his right arm, Zanmato appearing in his hand. "I take it you sensed the pressure of everyone and decided to try and kill them all."  
"Try? They are slowly dying, even your precious 'Lin-Chan' over there." Ryu says, chuckling slightly and then disappearing.  
"Zanmato no Yamato wa, ima kumiawaseru (Combine Now)" His two swords then combine to form an Odachi, he turns around, catching Ryu's blade in his hand "Is that it?" Ryu then points his finger at Tatsuya, a crimson cero charging and firing instantly. The cero blasts through his left shoulder, creating a hollow-hole like injury in his shoulder. Tatsuya then swipes diagonally at Ryu, he disappears and reappears behind Tatsuya, running him through the gut. Tatsuya's eyes widen in disbelief, as he slouches over slightly. "Bankai, Bushi no Hokori (Pride of Samurai)." A swirling black energy tornado forms around Tatsuya, crushing nearby buildings and throwing Ryu through a wall, blasting him back half a mile. Tatsuya's eyes slowly turn completely white, he rises slowly in the air, twirling Bushi No Hokori (Pride of Samurai) above his head. He then swipes with the blade, cutting through the tornado and sending a massive X shaped blast at Ryu "O tsūjite bāsuto (Burst through)" The blast hits Ryu, knocking him back further "Ima sugu bakuhatsu suru!(Now Explode!)" He then whispers as the X blast explodes, creating massive spherical blasts around him.  
"Anata no tsubasa o hiroge, KAMI RYU (Spread your wings, Dragon Spirit)" Ryu then shouts, a similar blast forming around him, the blast soon dissipates to reveal a humanoid dragon standing at 8 foot tall. The dragon was pure white with black lines all around it, his arms forming into 2 bone-like blades. "Tell me, what is your name, Soul reaper?"  
"Tatsuya Akihiro, fuku-taicho at a Sou-taicho level. Oh and allow me to show you something, Dragon Demon." Tatsuya places the back of his left hand over his face, a black dragon mask forming over his head with 3 sets of horns on his head. He looks down and realizes his chest is forming with the same armor as his head. Ryu's eyes widen slightly at the thought of another dragon opponent. A smile forming on his dragon face.  
"Dai jū-ji Akira (Dissipate my Enemies)" Tatsuya swipes his blade in the air, one black shockwave flying at Ryu from the front. He then repeats this on each side, knowing Ryu's only option is go up or down, Tatsuya then appears above Ryu, flying down at him and slicing straight through him, which would cut anything in half. He lands on a nearby, half ruined building and kneels down, gasping for air.  
"You've hurt me, don't do that." Ryu then shouts, another sphere of energy surrounding him, his outline starts growing dramatically, growing to about as big as some buildings. The wings on his back start growing the size of buses, he lets out a roar, impaling Tatsuya with his massive blade, slamming him into Soi Fon's villa. Tatsuya then falls down slowly to the ground, blood everywhere.

**Soi Fon's POV:**  
She blinked slowly, regaining consciousness. She looks up to see Tatsuya baring his hollow mask and his bankai, enough spiritual pressure to knock her out again, She looks to see who he was fighting, seeing a man with a dragon head and wings with torn bits of an Arrancar's outfit. She saw him using his Dai Ju-ji Akira (dissipate my enemies) and place the finishing blow on the arrancar, but that wasn't enough. The transformation of the arrancar made him appear to be at least a few stories tall. Soi Fon looked up and saw Tatsuya get stabbed through the back, then slammed into a wall. She runs over to him, cradling him in her arms, the arrancar then walks slowly over to Soi Fon, smacking her with his wings, making him fly into a wall.

Tatsuya pulls his hand over to his chest, ripping his shirt open and struggles to say "Hey you, you fucker, you better not touch Lin-chan. Know why? Spiritual limiter, I'm only at about 20% power. Gentei Kaijo." The limiter symbol dissipates, a tornado ripping through the nearby buildings and tearing the roof off Soi Fon's villa. He staggers up and over to Soi Fon who is laying in a pile of blood. He kneels down next to her, trying to heal her wounds but his healing spells not being strong enough.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" He yells, his voice visually getting more hollowfied. He then stands up, a tornado surrounding him like no other. The tornado then ceases after a couple of minutes, revealing a massive silvery black dragon with a white hollow hole in his chest, about the size of a car. The dragon form he is in is about 8 stories high, dwarfing a Menos Grande. The dragon form is adorned with pure white crystal spikes on his back and head, pure white eyes on his head. Red lines run down his chest and to his feet, his wings having the same red lines. The wings are massive, bigger than a single building alone,. Tatsuya then stands up fully, revealing to be a humanoid-standing dragon, holding a larger version of a split up Bushi No Hokori. Each blade is in one hand each. He lets out a roar, shattering windows for miles and deafening anyone who was able to hear it. Spreading his wings, they form a blanket of darkness around everything underneath him. Charging at the smaller dragon, he impales him with both blades, stabbing him repeatedly. He then roars, charging up a white cero in his mouth, letting out another roar, the cero tears through the small dragon, leaving no trace of it. As a sign of victory, the dragon roars, the cero blasting in the air and cutting through the sky itself.  
"Tatsuya-chan? Is this your true form?" Soi Fon then shouts at the dragon. It turns around and kneels down next to her, slamming one sword into a wall and placing his hand underneath her. He lifts her up closer to his face and lets out a sad roar, a large tear forming at the dragons left eye. The tear falls through the air, getting smaller until it's about the size of a human, the tear then engulfs Soi Fon, a white light forming around her. With one last roar, he puts Soi Fon down, falling backwards and slowly going back to his human form. He lands on the ground with a smash, a massive crater forming around him in the shape of a dragon. A white dress shirt covers his torso, a black tie around his neck but torn at the bottom. A long black, torn Haori covers his shirt, with white dragon patterns around the bottom. Dirty Black trousers cover his legs and black dress shoes cover his feet.

Aizen watches in the sky, shaking his head in disbelief and letting out a sigh, creating a garganta and disappearing. The Garganta closes as the screams of Soi Fon awaken most of the Taicho and Fuku-taicho in the villa. They all run out and see Soi Fon cradling Tatsuya. Unohana runs out of the crowd and kneels down next to them, tending to his wounds, they open a Senkaimon and all go back.


	6. Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback   
Ryu Shiyonin means Dragon Servant in Japanese.

**Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation part 1  
**

"Unohana-taicho, are you sure you can't do anything?" Soi Fon pleads with tears in her eyes  
"We're doing our best Soi Fon-taicho, we think he won't wake until long after the Winter war. But you never know, he could win with his inner hollow and take over." Unohana says, clutching a clipboard to her chest, a sincere look on her face.  
"H-how do you know?" Soi Fon asks, kneeling down next to the coma patient that is Tatsuya.  
"I saw when he turned into a dragon, all to protect you. I won't tell anyone." Unohana says "Now, I must go check on other patients." She bows and walks out of the room. Soi Fon places her head on his bed  
"Tatsuya-kun, please wake up, don't leave me. P-please, don't leave me." She cries out, her Reiatsu getting stronger and pouring out, forming a yellow light around her. "JUST WAKE UP. PLEASE! I CAN'T GO ON WITH YOU LEAVING ME AGAIN!" She screams out, her spiritual pressure crushing anyone who's below captain level strength.

_"I can hear her screams, but I can't move, WHY CAN'T I MOVE?" _He screams out in his head, only angering himself and causing his spiritual pressure to fluctuate, forming samurai armor around him.  
"He's alive, can he hear me?" She says to herself, shocked that he is still alive. "I will stay by your side until you awaken." She then says to him "You hear me! I won't leave you!" An idea forms on her tear-filled face "The visored. I'll get the healer of the group!" She runs out of the room, presumably going to get Hachigen.  
_"Don't leave me, Lin-chan, don't leave my side, unless I don't wake up by the time Aizen invades." _He then says in his head, his reiatsu then calming down just to form a small black outline around him.  
Meow, a black cat jumps up onto the bed and curls up on his stomach "Tatsuya, don't die, I can't stand to see Soi Fon sad like this." Her voice slowly fading out as he is pulled into his inner world, but to his surprise, he isn't brought into the heavily destroyed city that makes up his twisted head.

_Flashback 1:_

_He finds himself in a room, standing next to a throne, he looks to his right and sees he is surrounded by what looks like Ninjas. He looks to his left and sees a dark-skinned girl with purple hair in a pony tail  
"Yoruichi-senpai?" He asks the girl who looks at him and shushes him.  
"She'll arrive soon, be quiet." She then says after, he nods as he looks up at the door right as it slides open to reveal a small girl at a height of 4'8 and short black hair that was almost in a bob. He raises an eyebrow as he recognizes the girl but realizes he shouldn't say anything that would seem weird.  
"Ah, Soi Fon-chan, you're here. I want you to meet someone." Yoruichi says to the tiny girl, standing up and grabbing Tatsuya's hand, dragging him forward. "This is Tatsuya Akihiro, the fabled protector of the Shihoin clan. He'll be protecting you now as well."  
"Ahhh" Soi Fon says, kneeling down to him and forgetting the last part of what she said "Tatsuya-senpai, I am Soi Fon, I am honored to meet you."  
"Please, call me Tatsuya. You don't need to be so formal." He says in his then slightly posh English accent. He starts pulling down his face-mask and tipping his hat up, letting out a heart-melting smile.  
"B-but that wouldn't be right, I'm not anyone special. People will talk about you for centuries, I can't call you th-" Soi Fon goes on to say, looking up and catching a glimpse of the smile, she blushes and gets goosebumps all over her body. She falls backwards and faints, her face going bright red. "W-why is this happening?" She says right before she faints. Tatsuya pulls his mask up, pulling his hat down back down. Yoruichi shakes her head, laughing slightly. She goes to pick up the blushing girl when she is stopped by Tatsuya saying  
"I'll take her to her room, which one is it?"  
"In the barracks, top floor, third on the right." Yoruichi says, dismissing everyone with a wave of her hand and sitting back down in her throne. He nods, picking up the girl in bridal position and flash-stepping away. After arriving at the barracks, he walks slowly up the stairs to the top floor "Third on the right" He says over and over again. They arrive on the top floor, he walks past 2 doors and slides open the door, finding a neat room with small cat figures around her bed. He sighs slightly and walks in, closing the door with his foot slowly. Walking over to the bed, he pulls the sheets over and places her down gently, pulling the sheets back over and opening the window to let some air in. He then grabs a chair, placing it next to her bed, taking off his hat and putting it on the floor. He pulls his mask down and bows his head slightly, thinking about what just happened. She opens her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly at the bright light.  
"What happened?" She says, looking over and seeing the same man that made her faint.  
"You... uhhh... Fainted, I smiled at you and you kinda blushed and fainted." He then says, looking down at the ground, trying not to show any sign of emotion_. _The past version of Tatsuya completely taking over the flash-back forcing the present Tatsuya to just watch and observe what is happening. She replays what happened in her head and blushes again, finally realizing what was at the end of what Yoruichi said.  
"You're going to protect me as well? Why is that?" She finally said, forcing the blush away from her face and leaning up slowly.  
"I don't know why, but what I do know is that you are my superior now. I am yours to command." He then says in a monotone but cold voice, kneeling down to her and bowing his head, completely changing his attitude from when they first met.  
"Why are you so cold now?" Soi Fon then says, puzzled at the dramatic change in the man "You showed emotion towards me when I entered the room, why the change?"  
"Personal matters, I tried to keep my personal life away from my work life, that was the repercussion. Emotion is weakness." He then says with staunching loyalty, still in kneeling position with his head bowed. "I'm now sworn to protect you, no matter what."  
"Don't act so cold, show emotion. Please act like you were before."  
"Negative, I cannot do that. Emotion shows weakness. Weakness clouds the mind, impacting your ability to make quick decisions and your ability to work. I cannot afford to show emotion, Soi Fon-senpai." Tatsuya then says, throwing Soi Fon completely off. He stands up, placing his 2 index fingers in a cross formation and then disappearing.  
"Tatsuya-senpai?" Soi Fon then says, confused at what just happened. She stands up and looks out of the window  
"You are my superior Soi Fon-senpai, you can call me what you want. But please don't act like I am your superior, I am just a protector." Tatsuya's voice rings out from nowhere, "This is my invisibility spell. That's why you have heard of me and not seen me."  
"So you're a shadowless protector."  
"Yes Soi Fon-senpai."  
"As much as I like being called Senpai, can you please not."  
"What do you want me to call you then Soi Fon-senpai?"  
"I honestly don't know. Just anything except Senpai."  
"What, like a nickname?" Tatsuya says, revealing himself and leaning against the window frame next to her.  
"So... What are your duties as my protector?" She says, desperately trying to change the subject.  
"Let no harm come to you. Assist you with anything you possibly need. And not to let you out of my sight." He says, bowing down to her and going invisible again.  
"Hey guess what, Tatsuya-san. You showed some emotion in your voice." She says teasingly.  
"WHAT NO I NEVER. I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A-" He then shouts, revealing himself to her again, before stopping himself, realizing he let some emotion come through. She starts laughing before patting Tatsuya on the back._

End of Flashback _1:_

_**Inner world:  
"Hey Ryujin. Or should I say: Ryū shiyōnin*"**_Hotatsuya says to the unconscious Tatsuya, laying on the floor. Hotatsuya then flips Tatsuya over with Bushi no Hokori and smiles at the seemingly lifeless man. He slams his foot into Tatsuya, sending him flying into a crumbling building, Hotatsuya bursts out laughing and starts dancing around like a madman.

_**In Squad 4's nursing room**_**  
**Tatsuya spits up some blood, making the cat jump off hissing. Soi Fon walks back into the room, catching him spitting out blood.  
"UNOHANA-TAICHO. I NEED SOME HELP." She shouts out to which Unohana-taicho runs into the room, seeing the blood dripping out of his mouth "What's wrong with him?!" Soi Fon says, tears slowly appearing in her eyes again.  
"It seems if he gets hurt in his inner world, he gets hurt here. I'll get 3rd seat Yasochika to watch him carefully." Unohana says, running out of the room and coming back with a fairly tall man with glasses and bright blonde hair.  
"I'll keep watch if he gets hurt." He says, bowing to Soi Fon-taicho and Unohana-taicho and then sitting down on the opposite side of where Soi Fon sits, clipboard in hand and taking notes.

Hey guys guess what. The next few chapters will be fights between Tatsuya and his hollow, how his relationship with Soi Fon started and how he got trapped in Hueco Mundo. ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE START OF THIS FANFICTION. YAY!  
This is going to be a pain to write.  
-ElynicHujy


	7. Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation 2

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a flashback_  


**Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation part 2**

Start of flashback 2: a few days after Flashback 1

"Soi Fon-chan, as one of the people I trust the most. I am counting on you to complete the mission I'm about to give you." The purple haired goddess said to Soi Fon, 1 on 1.  
"Yes Yoruichi-senpai, whatever you require is done." Soi Fon says, kneeling down to her and then asking "What is the mission you are trusting me with?"  
"I heard through the grape-vine that someone is planning to use a Hollow bait in the Junrinan district in the Rukongai. It is your mission to go there and eliminate any threat while finding the bait and neutralizing it. You are to take Tatsuya Akihiro with you and you will have to inform him when you next see him." Yoruichi says, pacing up and down slowly while listing everything with her fingers.  
"No need Yoruichi-senpai." Tatsuya says, appearing behind Soi Fon and taking his hat off. He places his hat to his chest and kneels down "I am yours to command Soi Fon-sama"  
"Didn't I tell you not to call me that. Tatsy." Soi Fon then says, placing her hand on Tatsuya's shoulder  
"And I thought I told you not to call me Tatsy."  
"I ONLY CALL YOU TATSY BECAUSE YOU CALL ME SOI FON-SENPAI." Soi Fon says, raging at him and aiming to kick him. He flash-steps behind her, holding Zanmato at the end of the bottom of the sheath and the handle, it aiming to strangle Soi Fon.  
"You may be my superior, but it isn't wise to attack me." He then whispers in her ear, his warm breath hitting her like a punch. He gently tightens his grip around her, his arms resting over her shoulders. She realizes he is holding her and blushes slightly, looking down as he lets go. "Besides, you are my higher-up, I must respect that boundary." He says, putting the blade back in the slot in his coat, he then places his hat on Soi Fon, tightening the strap around her chin. He looks up to see Yoruichi face-palming gently and letting out a sigh.  
"Tatsy, Tatsy, Tatsy. You need to learn to stop suppressing your emotions, you'll end up bursting" Soi Fon say, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers.  
"It's worked for the past 1000 years, I don't think I'll need it anymore. But thanks for your concern Soi Fon-senpai." He then replies with after a minute of waiting, he pulls his mask back up and then adds "Shall we go then Soi Fon-senpai?" She nods and bows to Yoruichi, winking at her and then running out with Tatsuya. After exiting one of the great gates, he goes invisible, waiting in the shadow of Soi Fon. She takes this as a sign of letting her do all the work and only let him help if she needs it.  
In the Junrinan district, hollow after hollow fall from a crack in the sky, presumably where the Bait is. Soi Fon jumps up, fighting them off one by one with a little bit of difficulty. She slams her blade into a lizard looking one with grey skin, splitting it in half and then slowly dissipating. He reveals himself, helping her out by punching the odd hollow here and there, splitting it's skull with minimal problems. Soi Fon lands on the ground, sheathing her blade. An Adjuchas jumps out of nowhere, grabbing hold of her and lifting her up into the air. All of a sudden, the hollow swings his arm down, aiming to smash Soi Fon into the ground. A white ark shockwave flies out of nowhere, cutting the Hollow's arm off. He dives, sliding underneath Soi Fon and catching her, he then kicks the hollow back 10 feet or so. He raises his right arm at the hollow, still glaring into Soi Fon's eyes. His eyes flash purple as he says "Hado number 54 Haien" A purple blast firing out of his hand and completely demolishing the Adjuchas with one blast. He pulls his face-mask down, revealing a small smile and pulling his mask back up again, noticing the mad blush on Soi Fon's face. He raises his arm into the crack in the sky and fires another Haien blast, it destroying the bait.  
"There's something about you Soi Fon. You just make me want to release my emotions instead of bottle them up and act like I'm a plank of wood, no feelings or anything." He lifts her up and places her standing up "Can you stand?" He then says, holding her arm gently just to make sure.  
"I think my legs are lightly crushed." She says, wanting to be held close to the man "You might have to carry me."  
"I almost think you want me to carry you." He then adds with a hint of teasing in his voice, he lifts her up in Bridal position and carries her back to the barracks.  
"You know what, you haven't called me Senpai the whole time. Is it something to do with Yoruichi-senpai?" Soi Fon says, keeping her formalities even when not in the presence of Yoruichi.  
"Oh yeah." He says, looking down at the ground, contemplating what he should do. He tips his hat up, shifting his eyes around for some reason.  
"What's wrong?" Soi Fon says, tilting his head up and looking in his eyes  
"N-nothing, I-I just never felt like this." He then says, trying to avert his gaze from her.  
"Felt like what?" She says, completely oblivious to the blush flooding his face because of his face mask.  
"Not important. I need to get you to see Unohana-taicho."  
"No It's alright, I don't need a doctor. Look." She then says, jumping out of his arms and standing up perfectly fine. She then starts to wobble and falls backwards, only to be caught by Tatsuya instantly  
"I was right."  
"No you're not. It was just a head rush. Pick me up again please, I like it when you do that."  
"Is that an order?" He then asks  
"Yes it is." She finally says, he sighs and picks her up again and flash-steps to Yoruichi.  
"I won't call you Sama as long as we are alone." He finally says before pushing open the door with his foot and walking in.  
"Ahh, Tatsuya-senpai, Soi Fon-chan." Yoruichi greets them, turning around with paperwork in one hand and an apple in the other. She takes a bite out of the apple and swallows it after some chewing. She then sees Tatsuya is still holding Soi Fon up "You been abusing your superiority Soi Fon-chan?"  
"Ah no that's no-" Soi Fon says before being interrupted  
"When we were killing hollows, the bait called an Adjuchas. Soi Fon-sama was trying to take it on and got injured during the battle. I managed to kill off the Adjuchas with my Kido and healed her legs. They are still a bit sore, so she can't stand up." He then says, looking down into Soi Fon's eyes and winking at her, his hat blocking the view of Yoruichi seeing it. She looks up at him and smiles before glaring back at Yoruichi  
"I seeeee. Fair enough then, you both can take the rest of the day off."  
"Thanks for the offer but a Protector never takes days off." Tatsuya then says, rubbing his finger up and down Soi Fon's back.  
"It wasn't an offer." Yoruichi then says, flashing a disappointed and angry look at him and then turning around to do some more paperwork, taking another huge chunk out of the apple.  
"Fine. But I'm spending the rest of my day near here." He then finally says, stopping his finger right above the start of her hakama. He lets out a smile and slips his finger under her Hakama, her back arcing. She lets out a shocked gasp which echoes through the halls.  
"Something the matter Soi Fon-chan?" Yoruichi asks, turning around and taking another chunk of the apple.  
"I-i-its n-n-nothing Y-Yoruichi-s-senpai" She stutters out, arcing her back and blushing wildly. He shakes up and down from the laughter, playing with her underwear strap as she blushes more and more.  
"Oh I see what it is." Yoruichi says slyly, leaning to the side and seeing his hand. She lets out a lecherous smile and laughs a bit then takes another chunk of the apple and throwing it, it landing straight in a trashcan. Yoruichi celebrates silently with a small fist-pump and sits back down, doing some more paperwork. He bows and walks out with Soi Fon in his arms, a smile still plastered on his face. He closes the door with his foot as Soi Fon starts hitting him gently  
"What was that for? Why did you do that? What happened to honoring the relationship we have as master and protector?"  
"Screw honor. I have broken the Bushido code hundreds of times. I am supposed to commit Seppuku but I never do. I even get appointed to change master. Honoring my Samurai roots mean nothing to me any more. All I want is a good fight and I just want to protect who I am appointed to." He then says in a mouth full, placing her down and leaning against the wall. "You can do what you want now without me having to watch over you." He adds quickly before disappearing.  
"W-why did he do that? Does he have feelings for me? Wait, is this feeling in my stomach and chest? I-it feels like I'm being caressed and held close to someone." She thinks outloud. She turns around and knocks on the door again  
"Come in Soi Fon-chan" Yoruichi says, sitting back down in her throne-like chair and crossing one leg over the other. "What can I do for you now Soi Fon-chan?" She asks  
"Do you know where Tatsuya-senpai might have gone?"  
"I think so. He runs a small Protector group in the Hokutan district. The group is called the 'Crimson Crescent Dragons' But be careful, he rules the group with an iron fist, so don't think they won't attack you."  
"Thanks Yoruichi-senpai." Soi Fon says, bowing to her and opening the door again to exit.  
"Wait, why do you want to find him in his spare time?" Yoruichi then asks, flash-stepping in front of her and closing the door again.  
"I just need to talk to him."  
"What about?" Yoruichi asks, knowing she is treading on thin ice.  
"H-he u-uhhh, I think he has feelings for me Yoruichi-senpai."  
"Him? Feelings? I doubt it. He only shows feelings to people he has known for hundreds of years, or people he sincerely trusts. I'm pretty sure he doesn't even have any sort of feelings for me yet. Or anyone else for that matter."  
"What was that last part Yoruichi-senpai? It's almost as if you want him to have feelings for you." Soi Fon says teasingly, creeping closer to her and then whispering "Isn't that right Yoruichi-senpai." She places a hand on her hip and lets out a smile.  
"W-what? N-n-no, o-of course not." Yoruichi says, forcing back a blush and then fanning herself with an ornate fan with the kanji for Shihoin on it.  
"Now if you'll excuse me Yoruichi-senpai, but I must go find Tatsuya-san" She bows and then opens the second door and closing it behind her.

**Tatsuya's POV **

**when Soi Fon was talking to Yoruichi about him feeling:**  
_"Why did I do that? Why did I lie for her? What controlled me to tease her by playing with her underwear strap? What made me laugh? Why do I have feelings for her? What is this feeling in my chest? It's like someone is toying with my heart-strings."_ He thinks as he writes what he is thinking down onto a piece of parchment which is tied into a plain book. He lets out a sigh as someone knocks on his bedroom door. He stands up, opening it and then putting on a blank expression face  
"What is it?" He says in an angry but emotionless voice, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms  
"Sensei, the report on the hollow bait incident that happened earlier is now done. You need come check it for mistakes."   
"I'M SORRY? BUT DID YOU JUST ORDER ME TO COME LOOK AT YOUR DOCUMENT?" Tatsuya then says, clenching his fists and pulling his hat down over his face, his reiatsu raising and making him levitate a bit off of the floor.  
"I'm sorry Sensei, forgive me for my actions." The man then said, bowing down   
"Get Raiiden to do it for me, I'm busy at the moment." Tatsuya then says coldly, shoving the man out of the way and closing the door. He takes his hat off and throws it gently onto his bed, his reiatsu calming down a bit.  
_"I doubt Soi Fon-chan feels the same way about me, I'm clearly just her protector." _He finally thinks, closing the book and bounding it with a heavy black leather strap. He leans back, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. He closes his eyes and falls asleep, tilting back on his chair and instinctively preparing his left foot to catch him if he falls. 

Knock knock. Soi Fon looks up at the swinging sign and it reads "Crimson Crescent Dragons base and bar." She knocks again which results in a slider opening about 5 feet up in the door, revealing 2 red eyes in the darkness.   
"Whaddya want?" The man asks with an English cockney accent   
"I'm here to see Tatsuya Akihiro or more commonly known as the Ryujin." She responds quickly and holds up a note which is signed by Yoruichi Shihoin "Yoruichi Shihoin requests of it." The door man lets out a groan and closes the slider, it opening again to reveal a drunken brawl of giant men. She walks in slowly but is quickly stopped by the door man again.   
"I'll get the boss then." He groans again, walking towards a huge sliding door with the words "Ryujin of the Crescent" above it on a sign. The man knocks on the door to which is responded with a large yawn and roar   
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAKING ME UP MUSHOKU DORAGON?" The sliding door swings open to reveal a tower of a man in a long black coat and wearing a black sakkat with a chip above the right eye. She looks downwards and lets out a smile, knowing it's Tatsuya. She puts her hands behind her back and rubs the tip of her foot on the ground, twisting it left and right.   
"I-I'm sorry sensei, you have a visitor."   
"What? Who?" Tatsuya says, rubbing his eye and looking around, still tired  
"A small girl with black hair, wearing an Omnitsukido militia uniform with no face-mask." The doorman then states, kneeling down to him. Tatsuya then kicks him out of the way and walks into the middle of the bar brawl, grabbing the two main fighters and throwing them into separate corners,then kicking the one who was still fighting. He lets out a whooping cough and then walks over to the door, scowling at the light and then closing the door.   
"This way Soi Fon-san" He says, taking her hand for some reason and then leading her into his room.   
"Okay Tatsuya-chan" She then stutters out, her head facing down constantly. He lets her in, slamming the door behind him and then throwing up a Kyomon barrier to block out the sound from anyone who is listening.   
"Let me ask you something before you say anything." She says, leaning up and placing her index finger on his lips "Do you have feelings for me?"   
"What? What made you think that?" Tatsuya then says, trying to struggle out of her grip   
"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa" She whispers in his ear, a yellow chain extending out of her hand and tying him up, she kicks him onto his bed and then sits down "Answer my question, do you have feelings for me?"   
"No. I don't" He the says, raising his right arm and tipping his hat up, his reiatsu snapping the binding spell like it was nothing. He leans up and lets out a sigh, lighting a cigar in his mouth with the candle next to him. "What made you think that?" He then finally asks   
"Well, you lied for me, you played with my underwear, you left without saying anything else to me." She then finally says, laying down on her back, shaking her head and staring upwards.   
"Part of my protection process. It isn't just physical protection, it's mental protection as well." He then says, taking a long drag of the cigar and blowing the smoke out, it forming heart shaped smoke. The heart then engulfs her face, leaving a small print on her.   
"Did you know Yoruichi-senpai has feelings for you? She wants you to have feelings for her, she seems sad sometimes." Soi Fon says, coughing at the smoke to which he puts out the cigar and places it in a small black-gold pot and then sealing the lid. She stands up and walks over to his desk, unbinding the book and sitting down without him realizing. She pulls the bookmark ribbon which leads to the latest page, it reads _"Why did I do that? Why did I lie for her? What controlled me to tease her by playing with her underwear strap? What made me laugh? Why do I have feelings for her? What is this feeling in my chest? It's like someone is toying with my heart-strings." _she then says outloud. He realizes and stands up, shutting the book instantly.  
"Maybe I do have some feelings for you. But I also know you do as well, I heard. Don't think that just because you can't see me means I'm not there." He states, leaning against the wall  
"Prove i-" She says, getting interrupted by him  
"W-why did he do that? Does he have feelings for me? Wait, is this feeling in my stomach and chest? I-it feels like I'm being caressed and held close to someone." He then says in her voice, he coughs and blinks rapidly.   
"Ah, I see." She says, placing her hands on her cheeks to cover her blush. "Ok I admit, I do have some feelings for you."   
"I guess I do to. What should we do then?"   
"What you always do, suppress them and hope for the best. No offense that is." She then says, standing up and hugging him   
"I just realized, you called me Tatsuya-chan earlier."  
"Didn't you want me to call you that?"  
"No No No. I-I like it, I've never been called that before." Tatsuya then says, looking down at the ground, showing a side that is rarely seen by people.

**End of Flashback 2**

**Inner world:  
**_**"Oi, Tatsuya, wake up. It's no fun if I'm fighting an already dead person."** _Hotatsuya shouts as Tatsuya twitches a bit, standing up slowly, resting on Zanmato. He walks up to the hollow and punches him right in the nose, breaking it. Hotatsuya cups his face as the blood drips down into his hand. The hollow uses his lizard-like tongue to lick the blood, a demonic smile on his face.  
"Fuck off please Hotatsuya"  
_**"My name is Doragosu. Not Hotatsuya."** _The now named Doragosu says slicing down with the right blade of Bushi No Hokori. Tatsuya blocks it with Zanmato's sheath, he draws the blade, slamming the sheath into Doragosu's stomach and then slipping under the blade, slicing upwards.  
_**"To wake up in the real world, you have to settle your grudge with me. It won't be as easy as killing me."** _Doragosu says, bursting out with laughter as the cut up his neck and chest bubbles with a black liquid which forms an armor around him.  
"This is going to take a while." Tatsuya then says, jumping backwards and getting in fighting position.


	8. Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation 3

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a flashback  
Changed parts of the story just for the story to fit and there not being a 9 year gap of just nothing. What ya gonna do?  
_

**Chapter 5: Revealing and Recuperation part 3**

**Inner world:**

**_"Hey you fucking idiot, you can't beat me with pure strength, you have to use your brain to defeat me."_** Doragosu shouts as he sends shockwave after shockwave at Tatsuya, who dodges it using somewhat new techniques that he observed from Soi Fon. He lets out a smile as he cuts through the blasts or hovers over them. Tatsuya's smile slowly grows more and more as he sends out his own white shockwave that forms a dragon that tries to eat Doragosu. The shockwave grows in strength by absorbing spiritual energy from around it, becoming a leech of power. Doragosu raises an eyebrow and sends out his own strengthened blast which forms a black dragon which does the same. Tatsuya flash-steps behind Doragosu, slashing downwards at him with Yamato, releasing some weird yellow and black reiatsu on the blade, a large cut appears on Doragosu's right arm which disables him from using it. The hollow looks at his wound, shocked at how the high-speed regeneration didn't form armor plating.  
_**"What?! HOW?! HOW HAVE YOU DONE THAT?!"**_Doragosu yells, clutching his wound with his left hand.  
"You of all people would know that Doragosu, Yamato has a less than 1 percent chance of enabling spiritual energy that can seal a hollow's power." Tatsuya lets out another smile and sends a bone-shattering kick into the side of Doragosu, knocking him on his back. Tatsuya jumps upwards and slams down on him with Zanmato, which is blocked by Bushi No Hokori's hilt. Tatsuya slips Zanmato under the hilt and flicks diagonally right, sending the Bankai flying through the air and landing upwards in the ground. Tatsuya slams Yamato into Doragosu's stomach, the yellow and black reiatsu glowing more, he then drives up Doragosu's body and through his head, splitting him in half.  
"And all I did was somehow raise the percentage of being able to seal a hollow away. I have full control over you now." Tatsuya says, wiping the blood off his blades and sheathing them on his back "All I have to do now is find out the rest of my past." He then says under his breath, walking away and sitting on the edge of a destroyed building.

Flashback 3: 3 months after Flashback 2  
Tatsuya presses himself against the wall of the Taicho's meeting, listening in on what is happening  
"Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda and Love Aikawa. You 5 will go to the site where Squad 9 Taicho Kensei Muguruma disappeared. Dismissed" Yamamoto says, slamming his cane down to signify the end of the meeting. Tatsuya looks over to Soi Fon and nods, saying  
"They are investigating the disappearance of multiple members of Squad 9 as well as many citizens and the advanced recon squad." He hears some rustling and quickly grabs hold of Soi Fon, bringing her in to kiss. She blushes madly but doesn't resist, he feels her body go limp and holds her up a bit.  
"Ahh, Soi Fon-chan, Tatsuya-sama, what are you two doing he-" Yoruichi says, pushing apart some brush and seeing the two of them kissing, she blushes and looks away, using a fan to cool her down and force her blush away. She bites her lip and looks down at the ground   
"Soi Fon-chan! Tatsuya-sama! Pay attention!" Yoruichi shouts at the two lovebirds, who are too absorbed into the kissing that they can't hear anything around them. Yoruichi throws her fan at the ground "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" She shouts out before storming off to her barracks. After a while, Soi Fon pulls herself gently away from him and faints again in his arms. He shakes his head and lets out a small laugh, he picks her up in bridal position and places his hat on her, pulling it down over her face to stop anyone from recognizing her. He looks down and sees Yoruichi's fan and nods, flash-stepping to her.  
After arriving, he knocks on the door and doesn't hear a response, but some crying. He lets out a sigh and flash-steps to Soi Fon's room and places her down on her bed and then runs back down to Yoruichi. He opens the door again to find Yoruichi crying on her throne, she looks up at him and tries to wipe her tears away before he sees. He walks flash-steps next to her and sits on the arm rest of her throne, he places his hand on her shoulder and looks down at her.  
"What's the matter Yoru-chan?" He says, his voice being warm and comforting.  
"Did you just call me Yoru-chan?" She replies, looking up at him, he wipes the tears off her face with the side of his index finger, a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, and?" He quickly responds with, leaning back on the throne and placing his arm around her.  
"I-I've never been called that before. I like it." She says, a smile appearing on her face as she stands up, pulling him down onto the throne and then sitting on his lap, facing away from him. She leans back and rests on his left side, resting her head on his. He raises an eyebrow and just shrugs, holding her closer to him.  
"I heard what you said about me." He then says "About wanting me to have feelings for you." He closes his eyes, gripping the edges of the arm rests. A knock is heard on the door as it slides open  
"Yoruichi-san" A man says, walking in with short blonde hair and a taicho's haori, a clipboard in his hand. The man looks up and sees Yoruichi blushing, resting on a huge man in a black outfit. "Is this the famed Tatsuya Akihiro?" the man asks to which it is replied by Tatsuya. "Ah, where are my manners? I am Kisuke Urahara, taicho of the 12th division." He says, bowing down and then standing back up again. "Yoruichi-san, I never realized you two were so close." He jests, walking a bit closer to the two. "Are you a couple nooooooow? Or are you just friends with benefits?" He then goes to on say in a teasing tone of voice.  
"I would hope we would be a couple. But this one here has a thing for Soi Fon." Yoruichi then says, leaning back a bit and letting out a small laugh. Urahara then raises an eyebrow at him and adds  
"I thought you of all people would go for Yoruichi, you know her like the back of your hand, you even took your protection 'services' a little further." Urahara lets out a smile and slowly walks out  
"Later. Oh and Yoruichi-san, I'll talk to you in a bit." He says, throwing on a black-cloak and pulling the hood up, he does a two finger salute and flash-steps away. She nods before he flash-steps away and lets out a smile, leaning closer into Tatsuya. She kisses his cheek and closes her eyes, slowly falling asleep in his arms. He lets out a quiet sigh and closes his eyes, slowly falling asleep as well.  
Soi Fon lays in her bed, tossing and turning, but her eyes wide open. She visualizes Tatsuya kissing her over and over again, the only thing being in her mind. She rolls over one last time and looks over her shoulder, visualizing Tatsuya holding her close to him. She jumps up and rubs her eyes before walking downstairs and into the throne room.  
Tatsuya picks Yoruichi up gently and stands up, placing her back down in her throne with her legs over the left arm rest and her leaning to the right corner of the throne. He opens the door and looks up, spotting Soi Fon, she was standing there, arm raised to open the door. He looks into her eyes and lets out a nod, a small sad expression on his face.  
"W-what's wrong Tatsy?" Soi Fon asks, rushing into his arms and hugging him in attempts to cheer him up.  
"Can we talk somewhere more personal?" He asks, placing an arm around her.  
"S-sure. Where to?"  
"Your room? The bar?"  
"I'd rather not be in my room, I need some time out of there." She finally says, obviously gathering her composure. She blushes slightly at the contact and looks up at him, he closes the door and looks back down at her  
"So whats wrong then?" She asks him while walking through the forest and towards the main area of the Seretei.  
"In the first time of my long meaningless existence, I am confused." He says, looking down at the ground in front of him, slowly tightening his grip around her. She struggles loose a bit and then relaxes, placing an arm around him.  
"What about?"  
"Do you know how long it's been since I was really close to someone?"  
"N-no?" She says, raising an eyebrow but then leaning closer into him.  
"I had a wife... About 400 years ago."  
"What happened to her?"  
"There was an invasion of hollows, a few vasto-lorde class hollows got in here some how. A couple of Taicho were killed. My wife was one of them. And so was I."  
"Wait, you're dead?"  
"Of course not. They believed I was dead."  
"So what happened then?"  
"I was fighting a Vasto Lorde, taking the form of a human phoenix mix. A hell butterfly appeared next to me, it listed the deaths of seated members. My wife was one of them. I killed the vasto lorde. I asked her for one last request before she died, the hollow decided to agree and leave a fake version of me on the ground with life-dangering injuries. I was really falling back into the real world, changed my name, what I looked like and became a samurai under the name of Muramasa Shinjino. Fought in a few wars, became a royal and then faked my death again, I came here 200 years ago and decided to run my own protection service in honor of my wife." He says, not a hint of emotion in his voice  
"And the point of you telling me this is?"  
"I've never felt the same way about someone since today." He finally finishes on, his voice picking up in it's warm comforting pitch again.  
"Who are your emotions for?"  
"You." He then finishes on, letting go of her and flash-stepping away before she can say anything. She looks down at the ground, her suspicions were correct and because of that, she was only a little bit shocked.

He kicked open the door of the Crimson Crescent Dragon's bar and walks in slowly, before sitting down at the bar and ordering some Sake. The barman hands him a big jug of sake and he downs it all in one breath, Tatsuya stands up and walks towards his room  
"Don't make too much noise you bunch of cockgobblers." He slides open his bedroom door and walks in, he turns around and closes it. He walks towards his bed and pulls his cover off to find Soi Fon laying in it.  
"Soi Fon? What are you doi-" He says before his mouth was covered by Soi Fon, she removes her hand and kisses him, pulling hi

m down onto the bed.

Flashback 4: The next morning  
"Tatsuya-chan. What do we say to everyone else?" Soi Fon asks, her right arm underneath him and her left arm playing with his hair.  
"We could keep it a secret until we find the right time to break it to people." He says, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. "We can't tell Yoruichi, she is under the illusion that I have some serious feelings for her."  
"Got it." She says, pulling her arm out and standing up naked. She bends down and grabs her clothes, he looks over at her and admires the sight. Standing up himself and putting on his uniform slowly.  
He looks in the mirror and looks at the love-bites around his neck "You didn't have to bite so hard." He says in his warm voice. He throws on his uniform and grabs his hat, putting it on.  
"Well, when you make me scream like that, I have to muffle myself on something. It just so happens your neck was there." She says, shrugging at the comment and straightening her hair out. He puts his Zanpakuto in their slots and walking towards Soi Fon, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck.  
10-15 minutes later, they arrive at Yoruichi's mansion.  
"So... Soi Fon-chan, how comes you weren't in your room last night? And how comes you weren't letting me sleep on you Tatsuya?"  
"I... I mean we went out for a drink or so at my place. I let her have some alcohol and I let her sleep it off in my bed, I was out in the rain last night, enjoying the peace of the world." Tatsuya then says, covering for the girl, obviously being an amazing liar to be able to lie straight to Yoruichi's face without her finding out.  
"Fair enough. You're both dismissed." Yoruichi says to the two.

Flashback 5: A year after the hollowfication incident and flashback 4

"Tatsuya. I want you to take care of Soi Fon for me. I might have to leave for a while. But whatever you do, you cannot tell Soi Fon about it."  
"But I can't, she's too innocent."  
"Exactly my point. I know you two have been trying to hide a relationship from me for a year now." She says, pulling her hood up and leaving "DO NOT TELL SOI FON ABOUT THIS. Or I will track you down and kill you." She finally says before leaving. He nods and sits down in her throne. 

A few hours later: A flash-step is heard as Soi Fon enters the room  
"Hey Tatsy-kun, have you seen Yoruichi-senpai anywhere?"  
"Nope. I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Tatsuya says, walking towards her and gripping her hand. "We should go see Sou-taicho Yamamoto for information." Tatsuya says.  
"No need for you to come see me. Tatsuya Akihiro and Soi Fon." Yamamoto says, walking slowly into the room with Chojiro Sasakibe loyally by his side. "Soi Fon, we suspect that Yoruichi Shihoin of squad 2 has betrayed the Gotei 13 and has disappeared out of trace. I am sorry, there is nothing we can do." Yamamoto says, seeing the tears swell up in Soi Fon's eyes. She falls to her knees and breaks down, letting out screams of anger and horror.  
"Tatsuya Akihiro previous taicho of squad 9. Can I speak to you outside?"  
"Squad 9? The protection squad? Does that mean?"  
"Yes, her death was my fault." Tatsuya says, picking Soi Fon up and placing her down on the throne. He then stands up and walks outside for a minute. "What is it now Yama?" He says, leaning against a wall and tipping his hat down over his face.  
"You were once the strongest Taicho of the Soul Society, maybe stronger than me. When we heard you had died by the hands of a Vasto, I automatically assumed it was a lie. But I never said anything in hopes I didn't insult anyone."  
"Stop right there. Is this your attempt of recruiting me back into the Gotei 13?" Tatsuya says angrily, pulling his hat up as white Reiatsu surrounds him in the form of a dragon, suffocating Chojiro and causing Soi Fon to stop crying in the next room.  
"See what I'm talking about? You still are the strongest Taicho, reconsider rejoining the Gotei 13. I'll personally give you a seat under me, maybe even become the next Sou-taicho when I die."  
"Just let me exert some stress in fighting. How long has it been since you fought a strong opponent that you were on level grounds with? 1000 years? The Quincy invasion? Your fight with Yhwach?"  
"Why do you need to fight me?"  
"Why? WHY?! Because I have to tolerate being hounded by people to recruit me, I had to lie to the only person who I love. AND I HAD TO TALK ABOUT HER! Why do you think I need to fight something?"  
"Fine, but let's do it somewhere out of sight."  
"What about that area near the Sokyoku?" Tatsuya says, clicking his neck and fingers. Yamamoto nods as the two flash-step towards the area, Tatsuya out-speeds him and arrives a minute before Yamamoto does. "Ready old man?"  
"Still cocky like always." The old man says, raising his cane as it peels back to reveal a Zanpakuto. Tatsuya smiles and pulls out Zanmato and Yamato together, holding both of them in reversed grip.  
"Bring it." Tatsuya says, a white swirling tornado of Reiatsu surrounds him, a smile appearing on his face  
"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka" Yamamoto releases his Shikai, everything around him engulfing in flames, he raises his blade and swipes at Tatsuya, all of the fire swirling out and flying into Tatsuya. The man in black places the hilts of his two blades together "Zanmato to Yamato, ima kumiawaseru" his two blades then become one Odachi which is about 1.8 meters long. He lets out a smile as his reiatsu forms long dragon wings at a length of 3 meters each. The wings fold around him and protect him from the blast which could scorch the sky and outburn the sun. A bunch of flash-steps are heard as Tatsuya looks up to see Taichos: Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitake, as well as Soi Fon watching from the top of the Sokyoku hill. Tatsuya lets out a smile and slashes downwards through his wings, a white crescent shaped shockwave flying out and meeting with the fire, it piercing through it.  
"You're weaker than last time. What happened?" Tatsuya mocks, slamming his blade into the ground and placing his palms together "Bankai. Bushi No Hokori." Another massive tornado blasting upwards into the sky and extinguishing the flames of Ryujin Jakka.  
"Don't underestimate me. Zanka no Tachi" Massive columns of flames surround him and are absorbed into the blade. The pressure crushing the two Taicho on the hill and almost killing Soi Fon. "Jushiro, get her out of here." Jushiro nods and grabs Soi Fon, flash-stepping her away. Tatsuya's smile rises more and more, becoming more demonic with each passing second. He grabs hold of Bushi No Hokori and charges at Yamamoto, slicing at him with both sides of the blade, his dragon wings becoming more prominent and disintegrating anything in a 5 foot diameter of it. Yamamoto then slams his blade into Tatsuya, it being blocked by the handle. The heat transferring into the double ended sword and making the crystals grow in sharpness and length.  
"How can you not remember Sensei? The heat of battle strengthens my blade. And your heat is making my blade stronger." Tatsuya lets out a hair-raising laugh and spins the double ended blade by sticking his index finger through the hole in the center of the handle. He raises it above his head and spins it faster than ever, absorbing nearby Reishi into his blade. He jumps into the air and slashes down, a huge shockwave in the form of a dragon head cascades towards Yamamoto, growing in strength the longer it is out and moving. Yamamoto raises his blade blocking it, Ukitake and Shunsui appear out of nowhere, blocking the shockwave with their zanpakuto as well. The blast then grows one last amount, pushing the three Taicho into the ground and making a crater about 20 meters wide and 5 meters down. Tatsuya raises his blade one last time and lets go of it, it splits back into 2 katanas and fall into their sheathes on his back. He lets out a sigh of relief and jumps down into the crater, offering his hand out to Yamamoto and helping him up. He accepts the hand and pulls himself up, sheathing his blade.  
"Thanks for that Sensei." Tatsuya says, doing a two fingered salute and disappearing.

A couple of hours pass

He wipes a couple of trickles of sweat from his head and pulls his hat down over his head, he flash-steps into Yoruichi's throne-room and looks around for Soi Fon.  
"Soi? Where are you? I'm not going to play hide and seek." He says, raising an eyebrow and then walking back out,  
"Tatsy!" Soi Fon shouts, running up to him and hugging him, looking up at him with small-childish eyes.  
"Why are you acting like a small child? No offense of course." Tatsuya says, placing an arm around her and smiling a little bit.  
"Fine, I'll act how I normally will. Better?" Soi Fon replies with, jumping up and sitting on his shoulders. "Glad to see the Sou-taicho didn't kill you."  
"It'll take more than that. Just a question, why did you try to watch? You knew you could die just from the spiritual pressure."  
"I-I wanted to see you in action, I've never seen you fight at full strength." She quickly responds with, grabbing his hat and putting it on, leaning on his head.  
"Was you impressed?" He asks to which she lets out a smile  
"Yeah, you could easily become a Sou-taicho if you wanted to. Why don't you sign up to be next in line?"  
"I would do that, but it's just too much responsibility and organizing."  
"There is a firework display happening tonight. Why don't we go?"  
"Why not. What time is it?"  
"Starts at 10pm, ends at 2 in the morning, after party as well."  
"I'll bring drinks."  
"Great!" Soi Fon finishes on, wrapping her arms gently around his neck.

**In the real world:****  
**

Tatsuya's arm twitches as he leans up slowly, he looks to his left and then to his right, clicking his neck in the process. He rips all of the wires sticking in him, standing up afterwards. He stretches his arms out, realizing he has gotten a bit taller after his hollowfication, raising him to a height of 6'8. He grabs hold of Bushi No Hokori and hovers it in front of him, placing his palms at the end of the blades and pressing inwards. They would normally pierce through his hands but the blade dissipates, Zanmato and Yamato appearing on his sides. He looks around, not a single soul in the rooms. He opens the front door and walks out into the sun, it piercing his eyes like a death ray. He raises his hand in front of his eyes and looks around at the calm Seretei.  
"I'm back."

Back into the real stuff now. Let's get this shit going  
-ElynicHujy


	9. Chapter 6: Revival

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a flashback_

_Sorry about the longer upload time, I had other things to do, like revision for my GCSE's which are coming up 2 years earlier. Luckily, after Monday the 10th of June, I shoulder be back on schedule and you'll be reading at the usual pace. _

**Chapter 6: Revival**

Tatsuya looked everywhere, only to find no one, only small whispers of his name in every corner possible. He lets out a sigh and shouts "LIN-CHAN?" He shrugs and decides to walk to the 2nd barracks where is stopped by a whisper of his name growing louder and blurs and outlines of people surround him. He raises an eyebrow at the shadows to which one of them wraps it's arms around him, he squints his eyes to which he hears  
"Tatsuya-kun? Can you hear me?"  
"I think something is blocking my spiritual awareness." He shouts out, being heard. He looks down at the person wrapped around him and sees an outline of eyes filled with tears.  
"Lin-chan? Is that you?" He asks to which it is responded with a nod. "Don't cry. Please." He then says, wiping tears away from her face.  
"Tatsuya-kun, I'm so glad you're back!" Soi Fon says, burying her face into his chest. He lets out a smile as everyone starts appearing slowly, features appearing on everyone slowly. He looks up and realizes he is surrounded by 12 Taicho (not including Soi Fon) as well as 13 Fuku-taicho. He raises an eyebrow as Yamamoto steps forward  
"Tatsuya Akihiro, I have a question to ask you." The old man says, resting on his cane.  
"What is it?" Tatsuya says, Soi Fon jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He supports her with one hand and rubs his eyes with the other.  
"We have come to a conclusion that we need you to be the Fuku-taicho of Squad 1."  
"I would like to." Tatsuya says, fiddling with Soi Fon's braids with the hand he was rubbing his eye with.  
"Just another question. You do realize that Fuku-taicho and Taicho relationships are banned right?"  
"Yeah? And? You never used to have a problem with relationships when I was with _her_." Tatsuya says to Yamamoto's and Soi Fon's surprise  
"You remember?" They both say  
"Only parts. When I was in a coma, I sorta switched between fighting my hollow and having flash-backs." Tatsuya then says, not realizing he just revealed he had a hollow side.  
"Did you just say you were fighting your hollow?" Shinji Hirako says, stepping out and walking around Tatsuya, observing him.  
"Yeah, I'm a visored. It's how I got in my coma, I thought I had control but got taken over. I went full hollow to beat the Primera Espada." Tatsuya then says, stealthily groping Soi Fon's arse cheeks. Shinji catches a glance at what he's doing and blushes a small bit, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. "I temporarily disabled my hollow powers with Yamato." Tatsuya adds, pulling out the white and black blade from it's sheath as it glows black and yellow, forming a hornet. He raises an eyebrow at the Reiatsu and sheathes the blade quickly before it goes out of control. "I have full control over my powers, but I need some more training. I heard there were visoreds around here."  
"Yeah, that's me, Hiyori, Kensei, Love, Rose, Hachi, Lisa and Mashiro." Shinji then says as all of the present Visored throw on their masks and draw their Zanpakuto.  
"Is there something I missed?" Tatsuya says, planting Soi Fon on the ground and placing the ends of his fingers over his eyes and pulls them off quickly. Pure white reiatsu forms around him as a white dragon mask appears on his face, the spikes on his head are now made from crystals. The mask spreads down his body and down his neck, the crystal spikes spreading down his back. His eyes change to full black with a two interlocked white pupils in the center. He raises his reiatsu, they start forming wings behind him which start to materialize and form gems in small parts of the wings. A large black round crystal forms in his chest as the form of a hollow hole. "This is my Hollow form. Impressed? It's more than just a mask, it's like armor." Tatsuya then states, the mouth of the dragon-mask opens wide to reveal his face underneath, he lets out a smile.  
"Think you can handle all of us?" Shinji says, pulling out his Zanpakuto.  
"Just a question, how long was I out for?" Tatsuya says, looking at Soi Fon  
"Almost 2 years. You missed out on fighting Aizen." She says, bouncing on the spot slowly.  
"What happened?" Tatsuya asks, crouching down and clicking his neck  
"I lost my arm, but thanks to Ichigo's friend, she managed to reverse time and heal my arm."  
"Wow. Nice power."  
"Can I come watch you train, Tasuya-kun?" Soi Fon then asks, kneeling down in front of him, she kisses her middle finger and index finger and then places it on Tatsuya's lips.  
"Sure, but you may have to sit back a bit, big blasts, ceros. You know the deal. Oh and Yamamoto, I won't get kicked out for this will I?"  
"Not at all, we've accepted the other visored back in, why should you be an exception?"  
"Sweet. Ciao" Tatsuya says, doing his two fingered salute and flash-stepping off to an underground training area. He looks to both sides and realizes that the visored and Soi Fon have kept up with him.  
"I sensed your power when you went full hollow. Some people were even reported dead from suffocation." Shinji says in his hollowed voice. They stop in front of a cave entrance, walking in and descending down the ladder, one by one.  
"How long can you guys keep your mask on for at full power in battle?"  
"Not long, 10-15 minutes. What about you?"  
"At full power? I say 5-6 hours. But when I'm not in battle, I can keep my mask on for days on end. I became more adapted to hollows, 90 years in Hueco Mundo will do that to a man." Tatsuya then boasts, pulling out Zanmato and Yamato, they form together to form his Odachi. "Bring it." Shinji charges at him, slashing here and there, attack after attack being blocked. Tatsuya ducks down to dodge Kensei's punch and sweeps his foot around, taking him out. All the time, Shinji is slashing at Tatsuya but all being blocked. Mashiro flies in out of nowhere and throws a kick straight at Tatsuya, he blocks it with his blades in an X formation but is sent flying into a rock. He smashes into the rock and climbs out slowly, one of the crystal spikes being chipped. He clicks his neck again and opens his mouth, a pure white cero winding up with 10 points of formation, he lets out a hollowfied roar as the cero blasts around similar to Hiyori's cero. The cero then stops blasting, realizing he cracked the masks of Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa. Tatsuya then grabs the lower jaw and snaps it by pulling it downwards, his mask dissipating.

**In the 1st division Barracks  
**"So we have agreed on Tatsuya's powers, he is to become my second fuku-taicho and be in charge of his own protection force. Any questions to do with Tatsuya and his past?" Yamamoto says, resting on the fist of his right hand.  
"Yeah I have one Yama." Shunsui says, stepping forward  
"What is it Kyoraku-taicho?"  
"All of the times I have seen you and Tatsuya-san in the same room, he has mentioned a girl, but has never said her name, simply referring to the girl as 'her'. Who is she?" Shunsui then asks, Yamamoto stands up with the help of his cane and walks back and forth.  
"Her name was Elyna Asai. She was my daughter." Yamamoto says, looking down at the ground as every Taicho in the room (except Soi Fon, Kensei and Shinji because they weren't there) lets out a surprised gasp, their eyes widening at the news. "Elyna changed her name to be safe from the Soul Reapers, she eventually got attacked by a hollow in the human world, she was saved by Tatsuya. She fell in love with him and he fell in love with her after a while. They soon got together and he trained her in the art of being a Soul Reaper. She soon got at Taicho level, and became the Taicho of squad 10. Tatsuya was the Taicho of squad 9, 300 years before Kensei came in."  
"What happened then?" Hitsugaya asks, obviously intrigued by the strange man's past.  
"There was an invasion of the Soul society. 4 immensely strong Vasto Lorde class hollows got into the Seretei. They attacked and many were lost, 5 Taicho died, Including Elyna. Tatsuya heard of this during his battle and finished of his opponent, he asked of one last wish of the hollow who had the power to create living breathing clones of a person. She complied and he faked his own death and fled to the human world for 200 years." Yamamoto then said, sitting down again, waiting for more questions.  
"How old is Tatsuya then?" Ukitake asked at the same time was Mayuri, Ukitake then shoots a glance at Mayuri who lets out a demon smile.  
"2093 years old I think. He was the first and strongest Child prodigy."  
"Strongest how?" Hitsugaya asks, obviously being called a child prodigy himself.  
"He had Taicho level spiritual pressure and power at the age of 10. When the Zanpakuto was initiated, he reached Bankai in 3 years. He knows his Zanpakuto like the back of his hand. And as you see, he has two of them."  
"How come some of us have never heard of him until now?" Byakuya questions, flipping his bangs out of his face.  
"Not many people remember him or even knew him. Only me, Chojiro, Shunui, Ukitake and Unohana remember him. He basically formed the protection part of Squad 9. With his help, the Vasto Lorde that invaded were wiped out, casualties are always happen in an attack." Yamamoto says, glaring off into the distance.  
"Just exactly how strong is he, now that he has hollowfication?" Kenpachi asks, rubbing the back of his neck and tipping his Zanpakuto up and down.  
"Stronger than me possibly. He almost killed me in a sparring match, if it wasn't for Shunui and Ukitake, I would've been dead. And he would've been your Sou-taicho. If you have any more questions, ask me in your spare time. Dismissed" He shouts, slamming his cane into the floor as the Taicho walk out in an orderly fashion.

**Back in the training**** grounds****  
**Tatsuya lets out a smile as he picks up Soi Fon, kissing her gently on the lips and placing her down on a rock. He sits next to her as she rests her head on his shoulder. After that training practice, all of the Visored were bloody and bruised, their masks shattering time and time again. Tatsuya only has a couple of large cuts on his back and bruises up his arms, large yellow boxes form around the exhausted visored as Hachigen pulls on his mask to increase his healing power.  
"Wow, you've gotten stronger somehow in that coma." Soi Fon says, biting her lip at the magnificent display that he put on. Tatsuya smirks to himself and leans back on the second rock, his hands behind his head. He closes his eyes and lets out a relieved sigh, she leans into him and closes her eyes as well, tears slowly pouring out and down her face, leaving small marks. "It's your birthday next month. Last year, I stayed by your side for the whole day. I almost starved myself because I had no time to eat because I was balancing double duties and visiting you. I even fainted a couple of times because I wasn't getting enough sleep and wasn't eating much." She says, breaking out into full crying. Tatsuya opens his eyes and looks down at her, pulling her into his chest and hugging her. He kisses her on the head and lets out a smile.  
"You shouldn't have almost killed yourself because I was in a coma. I would've understood if you visited me at least 2 times a week. You don't need to beat yourself up about it now, what's done is done." He finally adds, pulling her gently away and wiping the tears away with his thumb. He pulls her onto his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and her sitting on his legs. She lets out a slight smile and leans into him again, resting her head on his chest  
"I can't hear your heartbeat." She then notes  
"Because I gave you my heart." He quickly replies with, slipping his hands down the back of her Onmitsukido outfit. She blushes slightly and lets him touch her up. Shinji regains consciousness and stands up, walking through the healing barrier and over to the two sitting down on the rocks.  
"Hey Tatsuya, we want to extend the offer of joining the Visoreds little group. We need a stone cold killer in the group." Shinji teases, sitting down next to them. "You really hit me good back there" Shinji then says, rubbing the cut on his back. He notices where Tatsuya's hands are and looks at them, both of them staring at him with an annoyed look. "Oh, I see what you're doing, talk to you later then." Shinji finally says, getting the hint and standing up, walking back into his barrier. Tatsuya lets out a small smile and slips a hand under her panties, gently groping her cheeks.  
"Not now, Tatsuya, there are other people here!" She squeaks in his ear, biting her lip at the first intimate contact she has had in 2 years.  
"Never a problem before." He whispers, groping again and kissing her neck. He looks up to see Hachigen looking away politely, Lisa blushing like mad, Hiyori wearing a confused look and blushing lightly, Shinji staring with a devious grin, Love shaking his head and smiling, Rose just lets out a smile at the fact more people are joining the Visored and Mashiro just looks around wildly with her mouth formed in a perfect O. He pulls his hands out of her Onmitsukido outfit and holds them above his head, a shocked look on his face.  
"Ready for round two Tatsuya?" Shinji says, drawing his Zanpakuto again.  
"Always ready." Tatsuya says as Soi Fon climbs off of him and sits down, she sits with her knees up near her face, she slips a hand down the front of her Onmitsukido uniform and watches the display. Tatsuya spots what she is doing and lets out a smile, putting his mask on straight away. Shinji thrusts his blade at Tatsuya's face, he sidesteps and grabs the sword, flipping him over his shoulder and punching him in the stomach. "Don't attack me while I'm occupied with something else." Tatsuya sonido's behind Love, slashing down his back and then going in for a second strike, Hiyori jumps in and blocks the slice from Zanmato, he unsheathes Yamato and slices upwards, a white shockwave hitting Hiyori and sending her flying.  
"Hachi! Cushion her fall" Rose shouts as Hachi nods and throws up a kido net behind her, catching her and placing her on the ground. Kensei kicks Tatsuya in the back which knocks him forward, Tatsuya regains his step and is kicked by Mashiro, he catches her leg and throws her up in the air and lands a large cut on her stomach, ripping her clothes open. Tatsuya looks away at the sight of Mashiro's clothes tearing open and revealing her being in just her underwear.  
"I always do that move, I need to stop doing that kind of cut, always rips clothes open." Tatsuya says as Soi Fon giggles away on her rock. He shoots a look at her and raises his left hand, catching Rose's blade and then raising his right hand with the blade in it, placing it across his back and blocking Love's attack. He falls forward and falls into a perfect front-flip, kicking both Rose and Love in the face, sending them backwards. Caught in the flip, he slams his blade into the ground and lands on top of it, standing on the hilt, Tastuya lets out a smile and raises his index finger and middle finger which are closely pressed together. "Hey Hachi, watch this." Tatsuya shouts as Hachi raises his head in attention and glares at the man, "Hado number 92, Saigo No Hikari" A purple light forms at the end of his fingers and blasts upwards into the sky, "85% power. Prepare yourselves." The blast then flies back down, splitting into a hundred smaller but high powered Cero-like blasts, Tatsuya slams the tips of his fingers into the hilt of the blade, a purple barrier forming around him and blocking the view of anyone else seeing through it. The smaller blasts slowly get bigger and split again, creating a hundred more blasts. They all hit the ground and explode, a purple tornado rising upwards into the roof and tears through the floor, it then going through the cave and upwards into the sky, creating a perfect hole. The tornado sucks the visored in, who try to slam their blades into the ground to steady themselves, only the lighter people like: Shinji, Lisa, Hiyori and Mashiro are sucked into it. They get pulled into the center as they all throw their masks on to dampen the blast, the tornado then explodes over and over until it fades to reveal purple barriers around them, formed by Tatsuya after the 6th damaging blast.  
"A level 92 Hado with no incantation? I've never even heard of that Hado before. Is it your own creation Tastuya-san?" Hachi says in a confused yet kind voice, walking over to the unconscious visored who are suspended in the air by Tatsuya's barriers.  
"Please, just call me Tatsuya, and yes it is my own Hado." Tatsuya says, shooting out a custom safety net Bakudo which cushion their fall as Tatsuya removes the barriers. "I guess I over-estimated them. Even 85% is a little too much to use in spars. I have never used 100% because I've never needed it. Although I should've used it when I fought the previous Primera Espada." Tatsuya then adds, backflipping off of his Odachi and pulling it out of the ground.  
"How and when did you create it?" Hachi says, throwing up healing barriers around the wounded visored again as he sits down in front of Tatsuya, who also sits down.  
"I spent 90 plus years in Hueco Mundo, constantly fighting for my life and training with Hollows of all rank. After realizing my Hollow powers, I analyzed the spiritual structure of a Cero so I can bend it to my will and create objects from the energy. I created a Hado spell which reverse engineers a Cero and makes it defensive and Offensive at the same time. So far I've only seen a couple of Vasto Lordes using the ability to bend a Cero, and I'm pretty sure that Visored that train constantly can also do it. I'm sure you could do it if you wanted to. The best thing about Saigo no Hikari is the fact it changes shape and uses to each user. You could make it a healing Kido if you tried, or Shinji could use it to interfere with someones senses like he does with his Zanpakuto." Tatsuya then says, receiving the full attention of the giant of a man, dwarfing Tatsuya in size easily.  
"Interesting. Are you so strong because you fought constantly for 90 years?" Hachi asks, rubbing his chin slowly  
"Not constantly, I had small breaks but I kept getting found." Tatsuya says, pulling a loose strand of hair out of his face. Soi Fon walks up to Tatsuya and hugs his around the neck  
"I'm gonna go take a shower. I... need to take a cold shower." She whispers in his ear "You always make me flustered, come join when you're ready." She kisses his neck and flash-steps off. Tatsuya stands up and clicks his neck and then his fingers.  
"Can any of you summon a garganta?" Tatsuya then adds. He slides the blades into their sheathes and backflips on the spot a couple of times.  
"No. But I'm pretty sure Urahara could." Hachi then asks, standing up, bowing to him and walking back over to focus on fully healing the injured visored. Tatsuya looks down at himself and realizes his clothes are torn and tattered. He throws his Haori up into the air and pulls out Zanmato, cutting open his shirt and ripping it off. He catches the Haori and wraps it around his waist, revealing his entire torso. He pulls off his belt and launches it into the air, cutting it up with Zanmato. He wipes the blade on the end of his sheath and places it in. He picks up the sheathes and places them through the Haori around his waist, walking off slowly.  
"Later Hachi, tell the others it was fun." Tatsuya then says, doing a two finger salute to which Hachi nods and waves goodbye. He lets out a sigh and then stops, looking up through the hole. He jumps up and raises his Reiatsu which form wings. The long white energy wings slowly flap, the cold wind hitting anything around him and slowly disintegrating things that are hit by the small sparks which fly off. He lifts off into the sky and through the clouds, he curls his wings around him and divebombs back down into the Seretei. Tatsuya opens his wings and glides through the air, he looks to his right and spots a small person with ice-wings, the boy disappears and reappears next to Tatsuya, it was Hitsugaya.  
"Hey Tatsuya-san, I need to talk with you about something." Hitsugaya says, having to speed up every now and again to catch up to the speed of Tatsuya.


	10. Chapter 7: Who was my wife?

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a_ _flashback_

_This chapter has a lot of Lemon in it. LOTS. If I were you, I'd follow the (SAFE) and (****). It contains the SWA (Shinigami/SoulReaper Women's Assosciation) perving on Tatsuya heavily. Haremfest this chapter. Enjoy.  
_

**Chapter 7: Who was my**** wife?**

Tatsuya stops briefly, his wings tilting forwards 45 degrees and flap downwards, keeping him in the air. Hitsugaya flies slowly closer to Tatsuya and sits down in the air, his wings keeping him suspended.  
"You know your wife? She..." Hitsugaya says, trying to break it to him slowly "There are 2 things..." He then adds, looking down at the ground, Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and folds his wings behind him, his own spiritual energy just keeping him hovering.  
"What about her? She died at the hands of a Vasto Lorde." Tatsuya then says, anger slowly filling his face.  
"Like I said, there are 2 things. Which one do you want to hear first? 1 or 2?" Hitsugaya says, frustration taking it's toll on him, he states shaking nervously at the wrath of Tatsuya if he steps out of line.  
"Number 1." Tatsuya then replies after some thinking, crossing his arms over his naked, muscled torso.  
"Her name is- I mean was, Elyna Asai and she was Yamamoto's daughter. We were told not to tell you, but that is inhumane. If you ask him about her and he responds by saying she is his daughter, act surprised." The small, white haired Taicho then replies, his cold wings flapping and reducing the temperature around him by at least 10 degrees Celsius.  
"Oh... That's why he treats me like family. What's number 2?" Tatsuya responds with, looking down at the ground again and then tilting his swords up and down in his Haori.  
"An advanced squad said she is still alive in Hueco Mundo, but as an Arrancar." Hitsugaya finally says, Tatsuya looks back up to the sky and lets out a sigh.  
"I would like to go see her. But I'm with someone else now..." Tatsuya says, hovering away from Hitsugaya. "Thanks for the heads up though. Appreciate it." Tatusuya's wings fold around him as he divebombs downwards and into the Seretei. Hitsugaya nods and waves at him before going back to his flight training in his Bankai. Tatsuya lands on the ground gently, his wings fading away and feeding the Reishi back into the air again. He looks around and hears some giggling and whispers of female voices, he raises an eyebrow and looks at a sign that is placed on a wall which says "Kuchiki Manor." He swallows a little bit and walks towards the manor, using his Kido to make himself invisible by bending the light around him. He lets out a slight sigh and dives through an open window, almost knocking an antique pot over, he catches it and places it back up on the shelf. He looks at an oddly placed lantern and pulls it, the wall spinning to the side and opening an entrance, he walks through as the giggles get louder and the whispers turn into normal talking. He presses himself against a wall and pokes his head around the corner and listens in on the conversation.  
"Come on Soi Fon, give us some pictures of him. You know you want to." Rangiku pleads, gripping Soi Fon's Shihakusho and lightly tugging on it.  
"No it's a betrayal of trust." Soi Fon replies with which is responded by Rangiku pleading more and more, as well as Isane joining in. A grin appears on Tatsuya's face as he removes the invisibility kido and walks out,  
"Why want pictures when you can have the source?" Tatsuya then says, walking out in front of the SWA. Soi Fon looks up, surprised and then looks down at her lap, blushing lightly. Rangiku's face goes bright red as all of her blood rushes to her head just by looking at him. He walks closer out of the shadows and into the light for the rest to see, he lets out a smile as all of the girls except Yachiru blush madly and gain nosebleeds.  
"H-how did you find us, Tatsuya-san?" Rangiku then says, standing up and bowing towards him, a smile on her face.  
"I could hear your giggles from outside the manor, you really need some soundproofing in here." He replies with quickly.  
"I told you Unohana." Yachiru says, glaring at the calm, yet blushing lightly, woman. Nanao tips her glasses up her nose and looks down at the ground, already seeing the site once.  
"I actually have a picture of him." Nanao then says, pulling a picture of an almost naked Tatsuya out of her sleeve and raising it in the air. Rangiku instantly grabs it and scurries off into a corner.  
"Are all of the meetings like this then? Perving on the newest guy?" Tatsuya then asks, which all of the girls nod.  
"Well really it depends on the guy." Unohana then says, completely ditching her usually calm and professional attitude. Tatsuya then walks closer again to the group and stands in the center of them all. "Oh and later, you don't mind if I do a medical on you. Right? I need to update files and stuff." Unohana adds, looking away from the man's muscles and scars while blushing a little bit more.  
"UNOHANA-TAICHO!" Soi Fon then shouts, to which Rangiku lets out a little giggle  
"Jealous that your hubby is getting all of the attention?" Rangiku muses, standing up and dancing around him, rubbing her hand around his back and chest. He looks over at the little pink haired girl and raises an eyebrow.  
"You're Yachiru-san, right? You were with Kenpachi that night we fought. And then Ichigo joined and I managed to beat both of them at once." He boasts quietly, all of the girls staring in awe.  
"Yay, you remembered my name!" Yachiru then giggles, dancing around him with Rangiku.  
"Can... I speak with you alone Lin-chan?" Tatsuya then asks, gently pushing the two away and taking Soi Fon by the hand, dragging her out lightly and into the hallway outside the hidden room.  
"What's this about Tatsuya-kun?" Soi Fon asks, pressing herself against him lightly.  
"2 things." He adds. "Number 1: My ex-wife's name was Elyna Asai, she was Yamamoto's daughter." He then says, pulling the lantern to stop the already intruding girls in joining in on the conversation, which ultimately failed.  
"That's why he treats you like family." Soi Fon then says, sitting on the window sill.  
"Number 2: An advanced squad has spotted her in Hueco Mundo, but as an Arrancar." He raises an eyebrow at the fangirl squealing her can hear even through the wall. "What do I do?" He then asks,  
"What do YOU want to do?" Soi Fon then says, folding a random piece of paper in her hands.  
"I want to go, to find out more about me, but I honestly don't know. I could just ask Yoruichi, or find the diary I had back in the Crimson Crescent Bar." Tatsuya lists, opening the hidden door again "Yes I remember." He walks through and surprises the women, making them squeal even more. Soi Fon lets out a sigh and walks back in, her braids blowing behind her dramatically. She taps an odd colored brick and the door closes, she walks back into the main room and sits down.  
"Ummmmmm Tatsuya, Soi Fon, we have something to ask." Yachiru then says, bouncing around while chewing on a cookie.  
"We're going to have an SWA sleep over party down here, we're asking you if you want to join us Tatsuya." Unohana says, looking away and biting the side of her index finger.  
"What? No we can't Tatsu-" Soi Fon then says, being interrupted by Tatsuya  
"That would be fun, sure, why not. Shall I get the alcohol? I own a bar." Tatsuya replies with, flexing discretely, still being admired by some of the girls.  
"That will be great, just don't let Yachiru near it." Nanao adds, pushing her glasses up her nose and looking away while blushing.  
"Alright then, be back in 5." Tatsuya flash-steps away and runs to his old bar. After arriving, he pushes the door open, knocking the door-man away. "I'm back!" Tatsuya then calls, all of the people in the bar turn around and stare at him.  
"Sensei? Is that you?" One of them shouts out, he nods and walks towards the bar, all of them falling to their knees and bowing down.  
"Not stopping long, just grabbing some alcohol and running out." Tatsuya front-flips over the bar and grabs 10-15 bottles of alcohol and then shoving them in a bag. He does his two finger salute and flash-steps away. He stops in front of the hidden door and looks to his left and right, pulling the lantern down and entering the hidden room. He closes the door with the odd colored brick, walking into the main room.  
"Got the alcohol, and I managed to snag a box or two of cookies for Yachiru." He says, placing the bag of bottles down gently and launching the boxes of cookies at Yachiru, who sideflips and catches both of them.  
"Knew we could count on you." Rangiku says, beds already set up for everyone. Tatsuya points to one side of the room and then the other, nets shooting out and winding up into a hammock with support leads in the ground to stop the hammock from over. He smiles and dives into the hammock, spinning around a couple of times before settling down with him on top.  
"What are we gonna do for the rest of the day then?" Tatsuya asks, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back a bit, rocking from side to side. Soi Fon climbs onto the Hammock and lays down next to him (the hammock is about 6-7 foot wide).  
"Well Byakuya is out on a mission and the maids are having a day off, we have the place to our own. We do what we want." Rangiku then says as she takes sips out of a vodka bottle. Soi Fon lets out a slight smile and slips her hand down the front of his lightly torn trousers.

**Sub-chapter 1: Utopia is a state of mind.**

**(****)** **STOP READING NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON.**

Tatsuya's eyes widen dramatically as he starts breathing a little heavier, Rukia places her hands over Yachiru's eyes and watches carefully herself, blushing a lot more. Soi Fon puts on a devious smile as she works his member, all of the other girls slowly creeping closer and closer with alcohol in their hands. Apart from Rukia, who was designated as the Yachiru Blocker. The small black haired Taicho then pulls his trousers, revealing his rock hard penis. Unohana's eyes widen a lot as she focuses on Tatsuya's plaything, she lets out a smile and licks her lips slightly before chugging some whiskey down. He closes his eyes as a voice is heard  
"And I thought Ichigo was hot when he fought Aizen." The voice says, coming out of the shadows and revealing itself to be Yoruichi. "Welcome back, Ronin." Yoruichi then walks over to the sack of booze and grabs a random bottle, opening it and then drinking some. Soi Fon stops touching his member and then pulls her hand away, moving her head down. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow at what is happening and looks over at Unohana again  
"I'll repeat what I said earlier, does this always happen?" Soi Fon licks up the shaft and places her mouth over the head, nibbling gently. He lets out a slight moan and grips the thicker parts of the net, digging his fingers into it.  
"Mind if we join in, Soi Fon-chan?" Yoruichi says, to which Soi Fon pulls her mouth off of his dick and lets out a nod, stepping off of the hammock and letting everyone else take a go. Yoruichi takes a sip, then places the bottle down "Me first." She says, pushing everyone out of the way first and climbing onto the hammock, undoing her Onmitsukido outfit and revealing her large round breasts, "Been wanting to do this to you for a long time Tatsuya-kun." Soi Fon walks over to the bag and grabs a bottle herself, popping it open and taking a sip. Yoruichi places his dick in between her breasts, she moves them up and down, sucking the head every time it pops up out of the top of her boobs.  
"Endurable one, aren't you Tatsuya." Unohana says, pretty much kneeling down next to the hammock, face almost pressed up against him. He raises an eyebrow and does the "Come on" sign to her. Unohana blushes slightly and puts her bottle down, taking off her Haori. Unohana then leans down in front of him and kisses him gently, blushing a little.

Girl after girl touched and sucked his member, all while Soi Fon just sat back and drunk some vodka.  
"Don't worry, I'm always packing." Tatsuya says, pulling a bunch of condoms out from his pocket and spreading them out like playing cards. "Who's first?" Tatsuya then asks as all of the girls jump on the spot, raising their hands. "Let's see, Soi Fon knows what it's like... Yoruichi has once... Yachiru is too young... Rukia is the designated Yachiru-blocker... Hmmmm. Unohana-taicho, you're first." He finally says, to which Unohana raises her head and puts on a smile, pulling her hakama down a bit with her underwear. He hands her the condom and she tears the top open and pulls it out, gently putting it on him. She then slips down his body and slips him into her, she lets out a yelp and moans ever so softly. He closes his eyes, putting his hands behind his head, and letting out a smile.  
"Hey Soi Fon, pass me a bottle of vodka please." He asks, she nods and runs over to the bag, grabbing a bottle, she throws it gently to him and he catches it in one hand, popping the lid with the other. He takes a sip and places the bottle down on the floor, placing his hands around Unohana's waist and assisting in her bouncing. She blushes more and more before leaning down onto his chest while still bouncing slowly, she closes her eyes and nibbles her lip gently. "You enjoying this Retsu-chan?" Tatsuya asks, she squeezes her eyes shut and bites her lip harder, drawing a little blood, still bouncing on his member. He lets out a slight smile and slips his hands through her Shihakusho and gently gropes her breasts, pinching the nipples lightly. She screams out in pleasure as she starts to bounce a little harder and faster, obviously tipping over into her climax. He then thrusts upwards once which just sends her over the edge, she screams in pleasure and pulls him out of her, rolling over onto her side, panting heavily and sweating. She stands up, her face red as possible as she basks in the after glow.  
"O-oh my... Don't tell anyone about this Tatsuya-kun." Retsu then says, pulling her Hakama up and covering her breasts back up, she then walks over to her bed and collapses down, almost instantly falling asleep. He tugs off the condom and places it down to the side, to reveal he had came while he was doing Unohana. He raises an eyebrow and then places another one on, ready for the second round.  
"Who's next?" Tatsuya then asks as he stretches and leans up a bit, 2 large reishi pillows forming underneath his head. He leans back and then points at Nemu "Nemu, you wanna have a go?" She blushes and then looks down, to which she is pushed forward by Rangiku.  
"Go one Nemu, you'll enjoy it." Rangiku slurs, her orange hair flailing around behind her.  
"W-what? Ok fine." Nemu then says in her monotone voice, climbing onto the hammock and undoing her shihakusho and revealing her perky breasts. He raises an eyebrow and sits back again, sipping at the vodka.

"Soi Fon-chan, why are you letting him screw everyone?" Yoruichi says, undoing her onmitsukido outfit a little  
"As a reward for saving me and not dying at the hands of that Primera Espada." Soi Fon says, undoing her own outfit a little as well. She looks down at the ground, tears slowly dripping from her eyes  
"What's wrong Soi Fon-chan?" Yoruichi asks, placing an arm around Soi Fon and pulling her closer.  
"I don't want him to leave me again." Soi Fon then replies, leaning her head in between Yoruichi's breasts.  
"Why would he leave you?" Yoruichi then questions, rubbing Soi Fon's hair gently.  
"An advanced squad has found his ex-wife as an arrancar. I-I don't want him to go and find her, well I want him to remember things but I don't want the two falling in love again." Soi Fon then says in between breaths as she cries lightly. Yoruichi takes a sip of whiskey and puts the bottle on the windowsill, still rubbing Soi Fon's hair the whole time.  
"I doubt he would do that, he barely remembers her. You should go and question the Sou-taicho about his ex-wife" Yoruichi replies, getting her attention caught by Nemu screaming out in pleasure and just Tatsuya grunting lightly at every thrust. Yoruichi lets out a smile and looks back down at Soi Fon, picking her up and placing her on the windowsill. The purple haired girl leans into Soi Fon's ear and whispers "I'm pretty sure that, you letting him do this has scored major points in his books." Soi Fon lets out a small laugh and rests her head on Yoruichi, who is also sitting on the windowsill.  
"Maybe I should go and see the Sou-taicho." Soi Fon says closing her eyes and leaning back against the window.

Nemu screams out as she reaches her climax, her juices dripping down, she clambers off of him and then stands up straight, gaining her usual melancholic attitude. She straightens her Shihakusho and pulls her underwear back up, brushing her hair back into place and fanning herself with her hand. Tatsuya leans up and spins around, stepping down from the hammock, he pulls the condom off and places it next to the other, clicking his neck and pulling his boxers and trousers up.

**(SAFE)**

Rangiku tries to grab hold of him but trips over her own feet and face-plants into a wall, he leans down next to Unohana and waves his hand in front of her face, "I think she passed out from that, must've been a long time since she had that much pleasure." Tatsuya adds, standing up and walking over Nanao. He looks her in the eyes as she blushes lightly, he leans into her and whispers in her ear "You do know that Shunsui actually loves you, he doesn't just want to have sex with you, he wants you to be his. He doesn't say that to annoy you and get on your nerves, he actually means it." He stands up straight and stretches, taking a large mouthful of vodka. Nanao blushes a little more and looks down at the ground, taking her glasses off and undoing her hair, letting it down. He stretches up and touches the ceiling, he then walks over to Soi Fon who was still crying.  
"What's wrong Soi Fon-chan?" Tatsuya asks as the other girls walk into a corner and start talking,  
"Please don't go and look for your ex-wife." She pleads, tackle-hugging him and crying.  
"What? Why?" Tatsuya asks, kissing her head and playing with her braids.  
"I-I'm afraid that you will find her and you two will get back together." Soi Fon cries out, receiving worried stares from the other girls.  
"Why would I want another girl when I have the perfect one with me right here?" Tatsuya then asks, to which Soi Fon looks up at him, she wipes her tears out of her eyes and lets out a smile. He leans down and kisses her on the lips, his finger under her chin. "Now go have some fun with your friends over there, I'm going to see the Sou-taicho." Tatsuya smiles at her and flash-steps away, his zanpakuto appearing around his waist, going through his torn haori.

He walks slowly to the first division and flashes his Lieutenant badge at the guards, they do a waist-bow and open the door into the massive hall. He lets out a sigh as he walks slowly through the hall and into a long corridor, he knocks on the last door on the right which is responded by an "ENTER." Tatsuya pushes the door open and walks in to see a huge office with a rather large desk in the center. Yamamoto is sitting down behind the desk, doing some paper-work.  
"How can I help you Tatsuya?" The old man says, putting the paper-work down and looking up at Tatsuya with his eyes still closed to just small slits  
"I want to talk about me being in Squad 1." Tatsuya says, walking over to the large balcony and staring out into the night, his hands behind his back.  
"Ah yes, you will be a Fuku-taicho of Squad 1 but you will have the authority of a Taicho because you will be assigned with your own protection group of Soul Reapers. Your customized uniform will be handed to you tomorrow in the Taicho and Fuku-taicho meeting." Yamamoto finally replies, standing up and standing next to Tatsuya, opening his eyes and looking out into the night-covered Seretei.  
"Can..." Tatsuya starts "Can you tell me about my Ex-wife and tell me about my life?" He finishes, looking down at the ground and leaning on the balcony railing  
"Your ex-wife?" Yamamoto then leans next to him, staring out but still focusing on Tatsuya. "Her name was Elyna Asai. She was my daughter; and your ex-wife." The old man adds, looking up at the moon as snow starts falling slowly.  
"Your daughter" Tatsuya says, standing up properly and catching a snow flake.  
"Yes, you two were inseparable after she became a Taicho. The 2 serpents you were called. She previously had the strongest Ice Zanpakuto before Hitsugaya-taicho came along." Yamamoto adds slowly.  
"What did she look like?" Tatsuya says  
"She... Had long pure white hair and ice blue eyes..." He replied, catching a snow-flake himself and then blowing it away. "She was a complete opposite of you; you were cold and loyal, she acted like a more lively version of Rangiku Matsumoto."  
"Thanks." Tatsuya says before walking off slowly  
"Oh and two things: You do have a house a mile north of here." Yamamoto throws a set of keys at him, Tatsuya catches them and places them in his back pocket. If you ever have any problems, it's alright to come to me, you are my Son-in-law after all." Yamamoto lets out a smile and turns back around, looking out into the night sky.  
"Thanks again." Tatsuya nods and flash-steps out and back to the SWA party.

After arriving and opening the secret room, he walks in and closes the hidden door. He hears some music and raises an eyebrow, walking back into the room where everyone was. Instead, there is new additions to the party: Hiyori (who is sitting in the corner with Yachiru), Lisa (who is talking with Nanao) and Mashiro (who is sitting on a windowsill and drinking a little.)  
"Why is there a guy in here? I thought this was the women's association!" Hiyori shouts, launching her sandals at him. He raises both of his hands and catches both of them, he then proceeds to throw them back lightly, both of them hitting her in the face.  
"Tatsuya is the exception..." Unohana says, climbing from her bed and leaning up a bit, hunger in her eyes as she stares at him. Hiyori raises an eyebrow at the hint of lust in her voice and then just goes back to talking to Yachiru. He grabs a bottle and pops the lid off, jumping back onto his hammock. He lets out a yawn as Unohana walks slowly over to him, sitting down next to him and then laying back. He turns his head and looks into her sky-blue eyes. He leans in closer  
"How comes you act all calm and kind, you used to be a cold-hearted killer back when we first met." Tatsuya whispers, passing the bottle to her, she takes a sip and then hands it back.  
"You remember when we first met?" She questions, leaning even closer to him.  
"Of course I do. I see you decided to keep that cut on your back, Yachiru." Tatsuya whispers slyly, a smile appearing on his face. Her eyes widen as she gasps, grabbing the bottle and taking 2 or 3 mouthfuls then handing the bottle back  
"Welcome back, Tatsuya-kun." Retsu then says, a smile on her face, he looks over Retsu and sees Yoruichi making out with Soi Fon. He raises an eyebrow and then dismisses it, going back to looking into Retsu's amazing blue eyes.  
"Those days were fun, weren't they. Always something or someone to kill." Tatsuya then says, in a side of his personality that hasn't been revealed until now. "But now I'm too strong. No challenge, always got a hollow to take over. Buzzkill." Tatsuya adds, moving his right hand towards her and then holding her hand.  
"So... How comes you remember?" Retsu asks, shuffling a little closer to him and then holding his hand with both of hers.  
"When I get touched or touch something that happened a long time ago because of me, I get that portion of memory back. It happened when Soi Fon's Zanpakuto spirit stabbed me in the eye." Tatsuya says, moving his left hand and then holding her other hand. She looks down at his chest and sees a rather large cut that goes from under his belly button all the way to the beginning of his neck. She then shuffles the closest they can, her forehead pressed against his and their bodies pressing against each other. She leans in and kisses him gently on the lips, his eyes widening as more memories slowly flood back.  
"Remember when we first did this?" Retsu then teased.  
"Wow, you sure were flexible." Tatsuya says, a smirk on his face as he replays their first moment together in his head over and over again.  
"I still am." She says in reply, letting go and lifting her legs over her head. His eyes widen even more, his smirk getting bigger, as well as something else. After the display, she holds his hands again and kisses him yet again, a smile on her face as well. She pushes him onto his back and climbs on top of him, her hands pressed against his chest. She then leans down into him, kissing him on the lips. Soi Fon storms over and shoots an angered glare at him.  
"What are you doing Tatsuya?" She asks, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the floor slowly.  
"Before you say anything, don't be a hypocrite. I saw you making out with Yoruichi over there." He says, pointing at her lazily.  
"Y-you saw that? I thought you weren't back yet." Soi Fon says before covering her mouth, realizing what she had just said.  
"That's even worse, you planned on doing it behind my back as well." Tatsuya says, his hands then being pinned down above his head by Retsu.  
"If I may interject. Soi Fon-taicho. What you were planning to do, or already have done is a lot worse than what Tatsuya is doing right now." The girl straddling Tatsuya then says.  
"I think we should see other people for a while. You can go spend time with Yoruichi, I will spend time with the girl I used to love before I met my ex-wife." He says coldly with no emotion on his face. Soi Fon looks down at the ground and nods, walking back over to Yoruichi and then talking to her.  
"Well that went well." He then adds to her before she leans down and kisses him again. Retsu then pulls her Taicho's Haori off and drops it. Then pulling her Shihakusho down and off, dropping it on the floor next to her. She unties her hair and lets it down, revealing a scar in between her collarbone. He pulls off his torn haori around his waist and throws it on the floor as well, pulling his trousers down. Tatsuya points his index finger and his middle finger pressed together at the crowd in the room, Retsu places her hand on top of his and does the same with her fingers. Both of them looking at each other and saying  
"Yami no idaina shōheki (Great Barrier of Darkness)" A colorless black darkness wall rises from the ground and reaches the ceiling, blocking everything off from the rest of the girls. All sound and sight being blocked by the darkness. He lets out a small smile and looks at her naked body.

**(****)**

He runs his hands up her figure and places them on her fairly large breasts, cupping them and tweaking the nipples slightly. She arcs her back a little and closes her eyes, moaning ever so lightly. She opens her eyes and looks him in his silvery white orbs, he nods and she leans up and places a firm yet gentle grip on his hard penis, gently slipping it into her tight, lightly shaven slit. He closes his eyes and lets out a relaxed exhale. She gasps loudly and slowly starts bouncing on his member, starting at a slow pace for both of them. She gasps every time he fully penetrates her, the sheer amount of pleasure still not adjusted to by Retsu. He thrusts a couple of times and then grabs hold of her, pulling her off of him and laying her down steadily on her back. He climbs on top of her and kisses her neck, sending waves of pleasure down her spine. He leaves a trail of kisses down her body, leaving a small amount of saliva on each spot, he finally reaches her moist slit, placing a kiss on it, she places the side of her right arm over her face with her nose under the crook of the elbow. He slowly thrusts his tongue in and out of her entrance, going faster each time and thrusting with more power. Each thrust, she squeezes tighter on the hammock, ripping some of the net-lines. After a while of doing this and moving a couple of fingers in, she reaches her climax and her juices drip out slowly into his mouth. He savors the taste and closes his eyes, his member still rock-hard. She stands up slowly and grabs hold of the hammock with her right hand, he jumps down and remembers what she is going to do. She stretches her left leg up in the air and holds it with her left harm, he looks at the view and smiles, inserting his member into her almost drenched slit. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets loose some tears of joy and pleasure, he thrusts a little harder every now and then, moaning ever so slightly in pleasure. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip around her waist, thrusting harder finally as she bites down on her lip again, drawing some blood from her lip. He feels her walls tighten around him and that just sends him over the edge, he pulls out and lets out a groan as she quickly kneels down and takes the load in her mouth, she swallows it and smiles at him, licking the remains from his member. They climb back onto the hammock, he lays there as Retsu leans into his right side, one hand under his back and one hand on his chest, rubbing her finger up and down the scar she created on his chest. He lets out a smile as Reishi condenses on them and forms a black and white duvet around them, as well as pillows forming under their heads. They close their eyes as they slowly fall asleep, the snow outside piling up slowly like a blanket of white under a blanket of black which is the night sky. The barrier disappears to reveal all of the other girls fast asleep.

**(SAFE)**

Sub-chapter 2: My new life

In the morning, Retsu wakes up in the gentle arms of Tatsuya, she looks to her right and sees a Hell butterfly pestering in the center of the room, waking everyone up. With a few groans, everyone slowly gets up, Yachiru already being gone.  
"Attention! Fuku-taicho and Taicho meeting in 10 minutes." The butterfly buzzes out a couple of times before flying out of a window. Tatsuya's eyes slowly open to reveal pale white-silver eyes with a pure white pupil. He looks to his right to see all of the girls slowly getting up and getting dressed properly, clutching their heads because of hangovers.  
"Lightweights." Tatsuya scoffs, leaning up slowly and standing up, putting his boxers and trousers on, his Haori being wrapped around his waist. He reaches for his Zanpakuto to find it in the form of a slightly longer Venetian Falchion with a white handle with black X's going down it. With a western long sword styled Tsuba, it takes the form of 4 dragons in a cross, one on each side. A white-gold hilt adorns the bottom with a rather large White crystal quartz in the form of a Dragon eye. The sheath follows the shape of the blade and is colored pure white with a long, thin black stripe going down it. There is a black square handle in the center of the sheath, so the sword can be carried like a suitcase and a thick black leather strap so the blade can be put on his back. He raises an eyebrow at the new shape and places it on his back, the blade itself is about 4 and a half feet long and with the handle making it easily 5 feet long. He clicks his neck and offers his hand out to Retsu, who wraps the duvet around her and takes his hand, standing up. She turns around and faces the opposite direction to the rest of the girls, Tatsuya holds the duvet out to block the view of her naked body as she places on her clothes. After she fully dresses, the Hammock fades away into Reishi with the pillows and duvet. He pulls his Haori off of his waist and pulls his sword off, placing it on the ground. He puts his Haori on and then places his blade on his back, Retsu holds her hand out to him and he takes it, gripping it firmly yet gently. The group all flash-step out and separate off back to duties. Retsu and Tatsuya flash-step out and walk slowly to the 1st division barracks. Retsu has her hair let down and has her 2 bangs separate just above her eyes and frame her face, her scar being covered with a white scarf that Tatsuya kept around on him for luck.  
"So Retsu, what happened over the 300 years I was gone for?" Tatsuya asks in his melancholic attitude, being pulled closer to Retsu who wraps an arm around his waist, so he does the same thing to her.  
"Well there was the Quincy Extermination 200 years ago, that was kinda fun." Retsu then states in her calm and soothing voice "As well as the Hollowfication incident 113 years ago."  
"I was there for the latter." Tatsuya replies with quickly, his spare hand in his pocket.  
"How comes I didn't see you then?" Retsu asks just as quickly  
"I was still depressed by Elyna dying that I decided just to avoid joining the Gotei 13 just in case I was reminded of such a horrible time." Tatsuya looks down at the ground and then closes his eyes for a minute.  
"Oh..." Retsu then adds, looking down at the ground as well. After they arrive at the 1st division hall, the doors open revealing only a couple of Taicho and their fuku-taicho there that early: Toshiro, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Byakuya and Soi Fon. They walk through the center together, still holding eachother, she leans up and kisses him on the lips before walking to her specific spot, facing the Sou-taicho. Tatsuya smirks a little and then walks over to Yamamoto's side, the old man leans over to him and whispers  
"How comes you're with Unohana-taicho now?"  
"Me and Soi Fon are having a break, she tried cheating on me behind my back." Tatsuya responds quickly, standing with his hands behind his back. Yamamoto just nods and faces the door again as it opens, revealing the rest of the Taicho and fuku-taicho. They all get to their respective positions as Yamamoto slams his cane down to signify the start of the meeting.  
"As some of you know, Tatsuya Akihiro awakened yesterday from his 2 year coma, he has recently been reassigned to Squad 1 as a Fuku-taicho with Taicho privileges. This means he will be a Taicho but will still be under Squad 1. He will be running the main protection force of the Seretei in his own squad. Now that is over with, lets get down to updates and requests." Yamamoto starts as Tatsuya walks to the table and grabs his Haori and his custom-made Shihakusho.  
"Sou-taicho, Elyna Asai has been found in Hueco Mundo, but she is an arrancar." Soi Fon states "How shall we go about this?"  
"Only eliminate her if she causes trouble." Yamamoto says coldly.  
"Nothing to request or update on." Rose says.  
"The Soul Reapers from the previous hollow attack have been healed and have been sent back to their squads." Retsu says, winking discretely at Tatsuya, who smirks and looks down at the ground.  
"Request to train with the visored in a underground training area. With Tatsuya's help." Shinji says, a smile on his face.  
"Request accepted."  
"Request to move the SWA from my property." Byakuya asks, an annoyed look on his face.  
"Request challenged, where shall they move to?"  
"They can move to my Mansion a mile north of here." Tatsuya says, sending a wink back at Retsu, which is intercepted by Soi Fon who glares at him angrily.  
"Request accepted, they shall move to Tatsuya's mansion."  
"Nothing to update or request." Komamura says  
"I request more parties around here." Shunsui then says in his suave voice which is blocked by Nanao covering his mouth.  
"Nothing to request or update on actually." She then says, to which Shunsui then nods in disappointment.  
"Request to send some of the seated members of my squad to Tatsuya's new protection squad."  
"Request accepted. Multiple Seat members 3 to 20 shall be placed in Tatsuya's new squad." Yamamoto says to Tatsuya's surprise.  
"Nothing to update on or request." Toshiro says, bowing slightly.  
"Actually, we request the same as Kyoraku-taicho. More parties." Rangiku then shouts out.  
"The request will be denied, just like last time." Yamamoto booms out.  
"More things for me to fight and kill." Kenpachi shouts out, switching his weight from his left to his right.  
"Request denied, I can't just make more things for you to kill."  
"Why not?" Kenpachi says with a frown sarcastically on his face.  
"Why don't you just spar with other Taicho?" Tatsuya throws out, hinting between a fight of these two.  
"Good enough." Kenpachi says with a grin on his face, obviously catching the hint.  
"Request to send some seated members into the human world to capture hollows for unseated members and low ranking seated members to practice on." Mayuri says with a smile on his face.  
"Good idea, request accepted." Yamamoto booms out again with a slight smile on his face.  
"Nothing to update on or request" Ukitake then says. Yamamoto then stops scanning the room with his eyes and goes back to facing the door.  
"On that note, if you have anything to ask me then come see me in your spare time, No time wasting please." He slams his cane down as the Taicho and fuku-taicho slowly pile out. He leans over to Tatsuya and asks "So, who is going to be the fuku-taicho of your squad Tatsuya?"  
"I was going to ask Lisa Yadomaru to join as well as the rest of the visored." Tatsuya states, switching his weight from left to right as well.  
"Request accepted." Yamamoto says in a calmer voice, a smile on his face.  
"Thanks, Yama." He bows and walks over to Retsu who was waiting for him. He takes her hand and she takes his, pulling each other closer. He leans into her ear and whispers "I know what you want, you want to spar with me. Bring it." He lips his lips slowly and lets out a demonic smile.  
"Yes I do, but first, your medical appointment." She says with a sly look on her face, she looks at his Zanpakuto and raises an eyebrow. "How comes you have one giant Zanpakuto now instead of 2 katanas?" She questions with a puzzled look on her face.  
"I don't really know and I honestly couldn't care less, more raw power now." Tatsuya says, the smile soon fading back into his blank yet sad expression. He looks down at her and then places his right arm around her, pushing the hall doors open with his left hand. She exchanges a smile with him as they walk out to be greeted by Shunsui and Ukitake. 4 of the 5 strongest and oldest Taicho all now gathered in one place.  
"Hello Tatsuya-taicho, Unohana-taicho." Ukitake says, a grin on his face and his eyes narrowed down on Tatsuya. "Or should I say, the first two Kenpachis." The grin disappearing and becoming more serious.

_

Things becoming more serious, I'm gonna start the next chapter straight away. Enjoy.


	11. Chapter 8: My Love

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a_ _flashback  
Alright guys, I might be going into a kind of TatsuyaxUnohana thing. I also had to make new abilities for Unohana in battle, for example: The green gas that her Zanpakuto changes into can be used for multiple things. And her Bankai dissolving anything it touches like people theorize.  
_

**Chapter 8: My love **

"D-did you just call me a Kenpachi?" Tatsuya says, raising an eyebrow and showing slight shock on his face. Ukitake glares at him and then nods.  
"We did some research on the previous Taicho of the Gotei 13. You were the second Kenpachi, after Unohana-taicho." Shunsui adds at the conversation, crossing him arms and raising an eyebrow, tilting his hat up as well.  
"You were ruthless and didn't care about collateral damage, killing anyone in your way." Ukitake then says with an annoyed look on his face.  
"You was the person that the melee only Zanpakuto rule was based on so there was less collateral damage." Shunsui says, smirking slightly.  
"Second Kenpachi? Doesn't that mean I had to kill the Kenpachi before me?" Tatsuya says, melancholic but with a slight hint of being confused in his voice.  
"That's the thing, Unohana-taicho here was the First Kenpachi, she switched to Squad 4, leaving the seat for her student and lover. You." Ukitake adds quickly before walking away slowly with Shunsui. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and looks down at Retsu who was smiling at him. He lets out a smile back and leans down, kissing her on the lips.  
"Shall we go have that **medical** now?" Retsu asks, the innocent smile turning into an evil, seductive grin. His smile turns evil as well, he kneels down and she climbs onto his back, wrapping her arms and legs firmly around him. He flash-steps to the Squad 4's Taicho's quarters, holding Retsu up with his right hand and clutching his new uniform in his left. He stops in the office and walks in, Retsu jumping off his back and landing next to him and then closing the door behind them. He lets out a smile and stands up straight, she sits down on her desk, grabbing a clipboard and writing information down.  
"Name: Tatsuya Akihiro. Nationality:"  
"English-Japanese." He replies quickly  
"Squad: 1. Hair color: Blonde. Eye color: White/silver. Height:" Retsu says, pointing at the height measure on the wall, he takes off his boots and aligns himself on the wall. She looks up to where he is in height "6 foot 8 inches. Age:" She lists and then asks him. He coughs and replies  
"2095 years old ma'am." She raises an eyebrow and then writes it down.

**(****)**

"Ok Tatsuya-kun, drop trow and underwear." She discretely licks her lips as he drops his trousers and underwear without hesitation. She cups his balls in her hand "Cough please." He coughs, she lets go and writes down the results. "Perfect, no medical conditions. Right?" She asks, he nods and looks down, his member standing at attention. She raises an eyebrow and stares down at his rock hard penis. "Excitable today Tatsuya-kun?" She says slyly, kneeling down in front of him and throwing the clipboard, it landing perfectly on the desk. He lets out a slight smirk as she grips his snake "And how big is he?" She asks in a seductive voice, reaching for a ruler and placing it next to his dick. "9 inches. Wow. You are greatly endowed, Tatsuya-kun." He smirks again and shrugs his shoulder as she plants an unexpected kiss on his head, snaking her tongue around it hypnotically. He breathes sharply through his teeth, resting his back against the wall as she starts pumping and sucking his member. He closes his eyes as she gently nibbles on the ridge of the head, sending a wave of pleasure through his entire body. Someone knocks on the door twice and then comes in straight away without permission, swinging the door wide open.  
"Unohana-taicho, I have some information on the-" Isane says but then being interrupted by seeing what was going on, she blushes instantly and closes the door straight away.  
"Uhhh, what just happened?" Tatsuya asks, running his fingers through Retsu's hair, she pulls her mouth off and quickly adds  
"I think Isane just saw what we are doing, I'll talk to her after I finish this up." She says, pumping his member all the while, she starts sucking again and then nibbling a little harder on his head, sending him over the edge as he sprays his hot, sticky liquid down her throat. She swallows the liquid and cleans up the remains. "Get dressed in your new outfit and come with me to talk to Isane."

**(SAFE)**

"Okay Retsu-chan." He pulls his underwear back up and takes his trousers off, folding them and placing them down. He grabs his heavily customized Shihakusho and starts putting it on. The Hakama is more fitting, looking more like trousers than an actual Hakama. He wears a white dress shirt with a black tie instead of an undershirt, he wears the black Kosode like a blazer of a suit, there being no buttons on it which close it, instead with a zip that ends a few centimeters below his collarbone. The Kosode also has thinner sleeves which make it look more like a blazer. Black boots on his feet with thick black straps. His white Haori fits like a Trench coat, black dragons encircle the bottom like his black haori. The sign for 1 on his back is encircled by a dragon instead of the usual diamond, signifying he is a separate group but still part of the Gotei 13. The Fuku-taicho badge is wrapped around his right bicep above the Haori. He stands up after tightening the straps on his boots, kissing Retsu on the lips and running his fingers through her hair. She thrusts her tongue into his mouth and wrestles with his tongue. He lets out a smile as she wraps her legs around his waist, they break the kiss, their tongues meeting halfway outside of their mouths.  
"Off to see Isane?" Tatsuya asks, moving his right hand down her body and in between her legs.  
"Yes. Remember, stay professional." Retsu says, kissing him one last time and jumping up, holding his right hand. He smiles at her and opens the door, letting her walk out first, she nods at him in thanks and walks through. He follows and closes the door, a smile on his face, he stares at her ass and she catches him, smiling at him and then shaking her hips more as she walks. He licks his bottom lip and then bites it gently, getting goosebumps from the view. He catches up to her and puts his left arm around her shoulders, his right hand in his pocket, she smiles at him again and puts her arm around his waist., he pulls her closer as they walk towards Isane's smaller office. Retsu knocks and they let go of each other, she opens the door and walks in to find Isane blushing like mad and drawing something really fast.  
"Isane?" Retsu asks, walking towards her desk and looking down at what she is drawing. Tatsuya pokes his head around the corner and then walks in, following Retsu. He lets out a smile as he sees what Isane is drawing, the exact sex scene that she walked in on in perfect detail, except for the blank space for Tatsuya's face which she just couldn't get right.  
"Whaaa." Tatsuya says, glaring at the picture. He gets dragged into his inner world all of a sudden, his eyes spacing out and becoming extremely wide with a braindead expression on his face.

**Inner**** World:**

**_"Hey Tatsuya-Dono."_** A voice calls out to him, he raises an eyebrow and looks over to the source to see a youthful girl of about 21 clad in skimpy black and white samurai armor with a crescent Kabuto on her head. Long silver hair adorns her head, she looks up at him with icy blue eyes and flash-steps behind him, wielding the Venetian Falchion in both hands. The girl has a very youthful face, looking about 16, she tackle-hugs Tatsuya and starts crying in his arms. He raises an eyebrow and looks down at the girl.  
"Are you Zanmato and Yamato fused together?" Tatsuya asks, holding her closely in his arms.  
_**"You are correct we are now one, I am now called Shingiri no Tachi (Sword that cuts the Gods). And yes, I take the form of what Yamamoto described to you as your ex-wife."** _She says, in between cries. He looks down at her, stunned by her beauty. He leans down a bit and wipes her tears away.  
"But why have you fused together?" Tatsuya asks, glaring into the small girl before him.  
**_"Your Reiatsu and Reiryoku has increased so much ever since you woke up, that when you fused them into an Odachi, they never changed back, but changed to an entirely different form with more power: Me." _**She says in a lively voice.  
"Will my Shikai and Bankai be the same?" Tatsuya asks, puzzled  
_**"You will find out when you spar with Unohana."**_ Shingiri no Tachi says as she disappears from sight. He slowly falls back into the real world.

**In the real world:**  
Tatsuya shakes his head and realizes that both Isane and Retsu are staring at him obviously with questions. He clutches the side of his head and focuses his eyes again.  
"Are you alright Tatsuya-kun?" Retsu asks, a worried look on her face.  
"Yeah, my Zanpakuto dragged me in to talk to her. She told me how my Zanpakuto has ultimately changed, even the spirit itself has changed." Tatsuya lists, gripping the desk to keep his balance.  
"And why was that?" Retsu asks as Isane goes back to drawing the picture, a blush on her face.  
"My Reiryoku got so strong that when I tried to change my two original Zanpakuto back from it's Odachi state, the two spirits actually merged completely and formed an entirely new Zanpakuto." He replies with slowly, grabbing the back of the sheath and pulling it around so it rests on his chest. He unsheathes the blade and twirls it a couple of times in a fast motion with just 1 hand. He closes his eyes, his Reiatsu pouring from his blade into a black-metallic liquid which drips on the floor and forms into the form of a young girl next to him. "This is Shingiri No Tachi." Tatsuya says as the features fully develop on the girl, reveal her to be in the form of his ex-wife. Retsu gasps loudly which makes Isane jump and accidentally draw a line which goes straight through everything she had just done. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow as the Zanpakuto spirit waves wildly at everyone, introducing herself again. Tatsuya raises his blade again as the spirit dissolves back into black ooze which gets sucked upwards into the blade again. He sheathes the Falchion and puts it on his back, letting out a large exhale.  
"Kotetsu-san. Why are you drawing me and Retsu-chan?" Tatsuya then asks, making Isane jump again.  
"When I see something I don't want to see, I draw it and then throw it away, it usually helps me forget." Isane quickly replies, drawing again and rubbing out mistakes.  
"Oh ok then." Tatsuya says, taking Retsu's hand "Let's fight." He whispers in her ear, going back to his melancholic attitude. She waves bye to Isane and walks out, completely leaving him alone in the room. He raises an eyebrow and looks back at the picture. "Pass it here." Tatsuya says, grabbing her pencil and quickly drawing his face, perfectly fitting with her style and matching his face perfectly. She drops her jaw and blinks rapidly, he does his two finger salute and walks out, flash-stepping after Retsu with his hands in his pockets. Retsu stops for a second, looking over her shoulder and not seeing him, she goes to walk again when she is greeted by a hot breath on her neck and two firm hands gripping her ass-cheeks. She shudders slightly and looks over her shoulder again to see Tatsuya with a demonic grin on his face.  
"Do you want this spar or do you want something else?" Retsu says, exchanging her own demonic little grin.  
"Spar now, something else later." Tatsuya then replies, gently groping the cheeks in his hands. He quickly glances out of the window to his right and sees a small figure staring at him on the roof, he greets the figure with a nod and then grabs Retsu's hand, walking with her slowly to the nearest underground training room. "Where is this training room?" Tatsuya asks, glaring out of every window to see the figure from before following them.  
"Every Taicho has one under their office. I use it sometimes to practice my Hado and Bakudo." Retsu adds as she takes the lead and pushes the office door open, firmly locking it after the go through. She stretches up and pulls down a metal locker which blocks the windows and stops them from shattering from the Reiatsu. She walks over to her desk and pushes it forward, revealing a hatch which leads down into the ground. She clutches her Zanpakuto in her right hand and jumps down the hatch, pressing her left hand on the wall to slow her down. He flash-steps down and lands next to the ladder, stepping out of the way to let Retsu land. He walks slowly away to the far corner, looking around all the while. The training room takes the form of a massive square room that has what look like wires built into the walls which run everywhere like a network.

Subchapter 1: Romance of battle.

She stands opposite him, pulling off her scarf and Haori, undoing her Shihakusho top a little bit to allow more movement. She places her zanpakuto over her shoulder and charges at him throwing a punch into the side of his face, catching him unaware. He raises an arm and blocks the punch, still sending him backward into a wall. Smoke appears from the wall and blocks the view, he flash-steps behind her, placing a foot in front of hers and kicking her over, tripping her straight over but she front-flips to counter it. He pulls off his Zanpakuto and places it on the ground, throwing his Haori off and into the air, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his tie as well. He clicks his neck and then his knuckles, jumping at her and throwing a punch down at her, she sidesteps and kicks at his stomach, he blocks the kick with his shin and then throwing an upward kick straight up, the kick landing on her nose and sending her back a bit. She clutches her nose and realizes she is bleeding, she lets out a smile and unsheathes her Zanpakuto, charging at him and slashing him horizontally. He bends backwards, narrowly missing the blade, he bends back up and kicks her upwards into the air, following after her. She grips her blade with both hands and slashes downwards, he shifts his weight to the left and the blade just misses the main part of his shoulder, sending a cut all the way down his right arm. He raises a small smile and charges into her, kicking off of her and landing back down next to his blade. He grabs it and throws the sheathed blade into the air, pulling the blade out in one movement. Tatsuya slashes upwards; a black metallic shockwave blasts out with a sonido-like sound. He looks at the blade as the shockwave splits into multiple blades of the same color and fly at Retsu. She gasps as a few of the blades pierce her arms and legs, pinning her against the wall. He lets out a cackle and walks over to her, a demonic smile on his face. "This could be so helpful." He clutches his blade once again and slices at her arms, cutting her sleeves off and leaving fairly large cuts on them. He presses himself against her "What do you think of my new power?" He lets out a smile and kisses her neck, she breaks the blade pinning her down and slashes vertically downwards, cutting his shirt in half and splitting his hakama, a cut being placed across his chest and all the way down, re-opening the cut he had there previously. He jumps backwards, clenching his fist quickly in front of him, the metallic blades sinking into ooze and climbing it's way back into his blade again.  
"Don't underestimate me Tatsuya-kun." Retsu says, green reiatsu forming around her as her blade turns into a green gas. Tatsuya raises an eyebrow as something whispers in the back of his head.  
_**"My command is 'Metamorphosise'"**_ The voice whispers. He lets out a smile and spins the blade around his body, switching hands and then launching it into the air.  
"METAMORPHOSISE, SHINGIRI NO TACHI." He shouts out, the blade explodes into a silvery-black metallic ooze and splats around him, he lifts his hand up slowly as the ooze turns into 4 huge silver rings around him like Halos. He plunges his hand into the ring and pulls out a metallic-black blade, he steps back and throws it at Retsu, the gas blocks it but the liquid wraps around it in a ball, trapping it. "Now this is cool." Tatsuya says, grabbing some more swords and throwing them at her. The gas bursts through the ball and forms back into a blade, she blocks the blades but they turn into goo around her blade and slowly starts to rot it. The ooze then turns into a blade and cuts down her chest again, cutting through her clothes and cutting her body. She flash-steps behind him and slams her blade into his back, the 2nd ring turns into ooze and wraps around his body, forming traditional Samurai armor.  
"Bankai, Minazuki." Retsu says calmly with a slight evil smile on her face, her blade growing some weird red liquid on it which disintegrates his armor slowly, the third ring climbs up her blade and seals the liquid, he turns around as the ooze focuses on his right foot, he slams his foot into her stomach and sends her flying across the hall. The ooze forms the rings again around him but this time, spikes rise out of the rings in the form of swords.  
"Bankai, Kodaibito No Shi(Death of the Ancients)" Tatsuya says as the black ooze pours out of the air itself and out of the walls. "Ken No Kabe (Wall of Swords)" Tatsuya then says as Ooze appears behind Retsu, it surrounds her and then boxes her in. The ooze walls then pour inwards as swords, piercing her in every direction. The 5 more rings are added and the previous 4 form wings on his back and cover his entire body in a black cloak like a Menos Grande. He raises his hand as the sword wall climbs the ground back over to him slowly and then forms a double ended blade similar to Bushi No Hokori (Pride of the Samurai).  
"But the ooze came from the walls." Retsu says, struggling up slowly from the ground, blood everywhere and torn clothes across the floor.  
"It seems, the darkness itself is my weapon." Tatsuya says, his bankai disappearing slowly, he sheathes his original blade as the ooze creeps off into corners. He runs over and slides across the ground, landing perfectly next to her. She grabs her blade and slashes up his chest again, cutting the majority of his shihakusho off, leaving only small tatters here and there. He gasps slightly and leans down a little, her Bankai sizzling his skin slightly. He leans against the closest wall, blood forming around him and bits of his clothes floating away in his blood. He lets out a sigh and holds up small pieces of his clothes. "You literally watched me receive these clothes about 5 hours ago, torn already." He stretches slightly, wincing in pain from all of the cuts, she crawls over to him and turns around, leaning against the wall next to him and leaning on his wounded shoulder, getting his blood on her face and hair. He starts laughing, causing Retsu to jump slightly, he places his arm around her shoulders and kisses her head. "What are we gonna say to your squad and Yamamoto?" He says, pulling his right leg up and placing it down so his knee is in the air.  
"I'll just persuade them, we had a spar, that's what I'll tell them." She says, placing her hand on his arm and leaning closer to him. "It's been a while since I've fought on equal levels with someone." She finally adds, pulling off what little bit of torn clothing she had on. She then sits in between his legs, resting on his front as he leans against the wall.  
"So much pain, so much pleasure. I haven't enjoyed pain like this since last time." He raises his hand, the black ooze picking up the Haori's and carrying them over to the two Taicho. The black ooze then absorbs into the ground and disappears. "Really enjoying this new Zanpakuto." He quickly adds in between heavy breathing. He places his arms around her neck gently, kissing her neck ever so slightly. The sound of Flash-steps fill the air in the training room as most of the Taicho and all fuku-taicho, apart from Isane, appear out of nowhere, observing the damage made to the Sekiseki rock which is very hard to damage by Zanpakuto. Tatsuya quickly grabs Retsu's haori and places it over her front to cover up her naked, bloody body. He lets out a slight laugh and leans his head back against the wall, staring up into the ceiling.  
"What is the meaning of this, Akihiro-taicho and Unohana-taicho?" Yamamoto asks as the Taicho and fuku-taicho form a semi-circle around them, avoiding the blood.  
"New Zanpakuto, was testing it out and Unohana-taicho volunteered to help." Tatsuya replies before Retsu could respond, wiping the blood off of his face with what is left of his sleeve. He then grabs his Zanpakuto which is resting in a pool of ooze and blood next to him. He raises it in the air as the ooze slowly takes formation in her spirit form. Shingiri No Tachi appears in front of them, making Shunsui, Juushiro and Yamamoto gasp and widen their eyes. He lets out another smile and kisses Retsu on the neck again, using his tongue to gently massage a damaged muscle, making her close her eyes and purr slightly. He looks up at Soi Fon who was looking away in disgust, then at Kenpachi who was looking around at the damage of the room.  
_**"Hello one and all, I am Shingiri No Tachi but you can all call me Yuki."**_The Young silver haired girl said, dancing around the room slowly and then looking down at Tatsuya _**"Tatsuya-dono, you're pretty torn up."**_ She says, kneeling down next to him and raising her hand to one of his most serious wounds, the black ooze climbing out of her hand and pulling his skin together, effectively repairing his cut.  
"Wow. It can also be used to heal? It's an all in one package." Tatsuya says to which Yuki nods with a smile, dancing over to Yamamoto.  
"Did you control her, Akihiro-taicho? Making her in the form of Elyna?" Yamamoto says as the rest of the Taicho nod, finally understanding why Yamamoto gasped. Tatsuya closed his eyes and pulled Retsu a little closer to him.  
"No I never, I was just as surprised as you are now." Tatsuya quickly adds then going to say something else but is interrupted by Retsu.  
"Can Tatsuya have permission to reveal what he is about to say next?" Retsu asks before miming the words "Kenpachi" and "Second." Yamamoto nods to which Tatsuya raises an eyebrow and realizes what is happening.  
"Oh... Yeah..." Tatsuya stutters slightly as Retsu sits directly on his crotch, putting him off slightly. She turns her head slightly and gives him a devious smile, she then starts rubbing up and down gently and slowly so no one else realizes.  
"As some of you may know, Kyoraku-taicho, Yamamoto-soutaicho, Ukitake-taicho and Unohana-taicho. I..." He starts, being put off by Retsu's almost naked body rubbing up against his manhood. "I was the..." he adds slowly. "I was the second Kenpachi just under 700 years ago. I was the one that encouraged the use of Melee type Zanpakuto only in Squad 11." Tatsuya finally says, letting out a relieved exhale before placing his hands on Retsu's hips, stopping her from putting him off. He lets the information sink in and then after a minute or so, everyone gasps at the news, finally knowing how he was and still is so strong. "I was the most ferocious Kenpachi in the long chain of Kenpachis. I didn't care for collateral damage, almost destroyed the whole Seretei in a friendly spar without Bankai." He then boasts to which Kenpachi Zaraki lets out a slight laugh and unsheathes his blade.  
"Bring it Tatsuya." He says, pointing his blade at him.  
"I don't even need to stand up to defeat you." Tatsuya says as the Taicho all stand to the side, Yuki then dissolves into a puddle of ooze and surrounds Kenpachi. "Ken No Kabe. (Wall of Swords.)" A large black-silver metallic box surrounds Kenpachi as swords start piercing him from every direction. "Darkness is my power. When there is light, there is dark, when there is the Sun, there are shadows. My power is infinite, you'll find it everywhere."  
"It's kind of similar to Kuchiki-taicho's Senbonzakura. But more uses than just cutting in every possible angle." Retsu adds as the two of them are engulfed in the ooze, turning into silvery-metallic versions of themselves.  
"It can also form armor." Tatsuya says, his voice having a robotic hint to it. A smash is heard as the ooze falls down into a puddle as Kenpachi walks out with cuts everywhere.  
"You're injured to hell, I'll let you recover so the real fun begins, Tatsuya." Kenpachi says with a smile, Yachiru jumping and landing on his shoulders.  
"Cya Tatsy!" Yachiru shouts as the 2 of squad 11 disappear. He does a little wave at the two and then wraps his arms back around Retsu's waist and under her Haori. She leans back and rests her head on his left shoulder while still leaning on his crotch, making him gasp slightly every now and then.  
"Just a question, Akihiro-taicho. How comes your Zanpakuto's spirit has changed completely?" Mayuri asks, stepping out from the crowd and scratching the back of his neck.  
"I'll let her explain it." Tatsuya says as the ooze around them turns back into Yuki again.  
_**"Tatsuya-dono's power got so strong and out of hand that when he fought and he fused Yamato and Zanmato together in their Odachi form, they stayed like that and then overnight, their souls fused together, creating an entirely new, stronger Zanpakuto." **_Yuki then says, pretending to ice-skate around in ooze as the Taicho and Fuku-taicho follow her with their eyes.  
_"Yuki is so beautiful, she may even take over the title of most beautiful Zanpakuto." _Both Hitsugaya and Rukia think, glaring at the girl. Tatsuya moves his hands up and down the front of Retsu's naked, cut body, healing a cut every now and then with the ooze.  
"I expect you to do what I asked you to by the end of the week Akihiro-taicho." Yamamoto says, shooting an icy glance at him and then at Yuki, disappearing straight after. As all of the Taicho and Fuku-taicho leave, he calls out to Soi Fon and asks her to stay behind.  
"Soi Fon, wait." Tatsuya shouts out as Soi Fon stops, not wanting to look at her ex-fiancee.  
"What do you want Tatsuya?" She says in her cold demeanor.  
"I just wanted to thank you for reminding me of who I was. Without you, I wouldn't have any of this. I would've still been a petty protector of Yoruichi and wouldn't have rejoined the Gotei 13 because I wouldn't have been stranded out in Hueco Mundo." Tatsuya then says, blinking slowly.  
"It's a shame. I honestly thought you was the one for a while." Soi Fon then says, shooting a glance at him and then disappearing. Yuki falls back into ooze and climbs slowly back into the blade next to them in a pile of blood. He looks down at the ground for a second and then back up into the ceiling.

**(****)**

Retsu pulls off the blood-soaked Haori and throws it to the side, turning around to sit on Tatsuya's lap, facing him. He looks back down and catches a glance of Retsu's naked body, instantly sprouting his member up which jabs her in the thighs through his torn hakama and boxers. She jumps slightly at the surprise and lets out a small smile, placing her hand on his chest and then rubbing her body gently on his manhood. He lets out a slight moan as his boxers tear and his boner breaks through, poking her in the thigh again, making her jump yet again. She pulls aside the little rags she has on and then places a finger under the strap of her underwear, moving it outward and making it rip. Her slit is nice and tidy with only a small triangle of hair 2 centimeters about the top of the slit. He rubs his hand down her body and past all of the cuts, ending his hand right on her entrance, he slips a finger in which makes her arc her back, already wet. She lets out a loud gasp and moans lightly, moving his finger in and out before slipping in a second and then third finger, making her more and more wet. She looks him endearingly in the eyes and nods, biting her lower lip and then squeezing her eyes shut as she spread her entrance open, his manhood sinking slowly in her. She lets out another loud gasp and leans forward, kissing him as she slowly starts to bounce. He places his hands on her hips and supports her bouncing, he thrusts upwards every time she goes down, giving maximum pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut and groans at every thrust, it being nothing to her screams. She moves into a kiss and slips in her tongue, screaming into his mouth at every thrust, he wrestles with her tongue and they swirl around their mouths like two dancers. Retsu presses her hands on the wall just under his arms as a support, she then starts to bounce a little faster, feeling the end of her climax coming. She squeezes her eyes shut and bites his lip, screaming into his mouth at the same time as her inner-walls tightening around him, sending them both into a synchronized climax. Breaking away from the kiss, she pants heavily as his seed is burst into her and then drips out slowly, mixing with her juices. She collapses onto him, further deepening himself in her, he gently raps his arms around her.  
"M-more, T-Tatsuya-kun." She stutters out in between breaths. He lets out one long exhale and nods, he waves his hand as the ooze rises from the ground and forms a bed, gaining a physical appearance and feel. He picks her up and places her gently down on the bed, she lays on her back and lifts her legs up in the air, wrapping them around his waist. He uses a part of the tattered Shihakusho he was wearing to gently wipe his juices away from her lips. He rises to his knees, gently rubbing his member against her entrance and then thrusting in with all of what strength he had left. She pulls one of the pillows up and clutches it to her chest, screaming into it with pleasure. Tatsuya throws his head up, squeezing his eyes shut while thrusting still, groaning every now and then. He starts to speed up, feeling the softness of her walls rub gently on him, sending him over the edge, she lets out one last scream as she cums for the second time that session, her walls then tightening around him again, he pulls out and blasts his load all up her stomach and on her chest, watching it then dissolve into nothing. He raises his eyebrow at his seed disappearing into nothingness. He rolls onto his back and glares at the wide-eyed, blushing girl with long black hair. She puts the pillow down and then rolls over, resting against him.  
"I think... The ooze can repair our clothes." Tatsuya starts as the ooze from the bed surrounds the two of them fully, after a minute or so of waiting, the ooze finishes and disappears back into the bed to reveal the two of them fully clothed again. She looks down at her clothes and smiles slightly, climbing on top of him and then revealing her breasts again. "Ohhhhh." Tatsuya says as he cups her magnificent breasts and then focuses on the left one. He rubs his tongue around the nipple, flicking it ever so slightly and feeling it harden in his mouth. He gently nibbles and rubs his tongue on the nipple before moving to do the same on the right one. She breaths through her teeth, making an audible hiss in pleasure. She gently pushes him back and pulls her Shihakusho back over her breasts, the ooze climbing up and repairing underwear, making her a new pair of panties and bra. The ooze climbs into Tatsuya's trousers and fixes his boxers, making them able to stretch but still tight most of the time. He picks her up in his arms and climbs off of the bed, the bed itself breaking down into ooze and climbing back into the blade.  
"That's a really useful power you've got. Can it do what I think it can do?" Retsu asks, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  
"Create sex toys? Most likely." Tatsuya says, she spins around his body and rides him piggyback, he grabs his zanpakuto and then grabs hers, holding them both in one hand and using the other hand to support her legs.  
**(SAFE)**

He jumps up the ladder shaft and pushes through the door, hovering up briefly and landing down on the ground. She jumps off of him closes the hatch door, pulling the desk over to cover it. She sits down in her chair and looks at the massive pile of paperwork. He walks around and sinks to his knees, resting his chin on the desk. She places a hand down on his head and ruffles his hair a little, a smile appearing on her cut and bloody face. He stands up and walks behind her, massaging her shoulders and neck gently. She closes her eyes and slowly throws her head back, he kisses her forehead and then whispers "I'll help you work. I'll wait here all day and help you out." She nods slowly and pulls out a pen, starting to do the mountain of paperwork which rests in front of her. She closes her eyes every now and then, breathing through her teeth and making an audible hissing noise. When she does this, he stops massaging her to make her work again.  
After a couple of hours, she finishes her paperwork and lets out one long sigh, slumping back in her chair. He lets out a smile and kisses her neck  
"I told you that you would get through it all." He whispers, she looks up at him with big blue eyes and kisses him gently on the lips, leaning back in her chair again. He sits down next to her on the desk as someone knocks on the door.  
"Come in." Retsu responds trying to cover up the cuts on her face quickly. Tatsuya stands up and sits on the windowsill quickly, pushing the window open with his back. Isane opens the door slowly, her hand over her eyes to cover what she is about to walk in on. "It's alright Isane, you aren't walking in on anything you wouldn't want to see." Retsu adds in her calm and comforting voice. Isane slowly opens her eye and peeks through her fingers, she looks around and then opens her eyes fully, pulling her hand away from her face. Isane lets out a relieved sigh and bows her head slightly.  
"Unohana-taicho, can I please have the rest of the day off so I can go see my sister?" The white haired girl asks before looking up and seeing that both Tatsuya and Retsu are covered in cuts and soaked in blood. "Wh-what happened Unohana-taicho and Akihiro-taicho?" She stutters out, leaping forward to tend to the wounds of the two. Retsu raises her hand to which Isane stops dead on the spot.  
"It's alright Isane, I was helping Tatsuya-kun out with his new Zanpakuto." Retsu says, standing up slowly and taking a step forward. Her leg gives way and she starts to fall, Tatsuya flash-steps to her side and catches her quickly. "T-thank you Tatsuya-kun." Retsu says to him, staring endearingly into his eyes.  
"Retsu-chan, go with Isane and get your wounds treated please." He says in his own calm and comforting voice. She is taken by his sudden attitude change and nods, he picks her up and carries her out of the room, followed by Isane.  
"Thank you Akihiro-taicho." Isane says, looking down at the ground and twiddling her fingers around.  
"What for Kotetsu-san?" Tatsuya asks, shooting a slight glance at the girl behind him and then pushing a door open with his knee.  
"For caring so much about Unohana-taicho." Isane says with a slight blush, she points to another door and then runs ahead, pushing it open for Tatsuya.  
"How can I not care about the person I love?" Tatsuya says in his own comforting voice again. Isane flicks the light switch to reveal the room is one massive private room with a king-sized bed. He holds her up with one arm and then peels the covers back, placing her down on the bed gently, tucking her in.  
"Thank you Tatsuya-kun. And..." Retsu starts, closing her eyes and letting out a tear. "I love you too." She finishes, more tears following. He leans down in front of her and wipes the tears away.  
"Don't cry Retsu-chan." He says, placing his head down. "I can't stand it when you cry." Tatsuya adds quickly, shaking his head while pressing down on the side of the bed. Isane blushes a little more, her eyes welling up with tears at the beauty that just happened.  
"Tatsuya-kun. Will you stay by my side?" She asks, placing her hand on his. He looks up at her and nods.  
"Kotetsu-san." Tatsuya turns around and asks.  
"Yes Akihiro-taicho?" She replies  
"I have a different method of healing, can I use it to help somehow?" He asks again, looking at his zanpakuto then back at her.  
"W-what method is it?" Isane then says, panicked at how he looked at his Zanpakuto.  
"My Zanpakuto turns the absence of light into a liquid which can do a variety of things. One of these is the ability to surround a wound and use the darkness to stitch the wounds back together." Tatsuya then says. His blade grabs some of the darkness out of the walls and pulls it through small cracks, it oozes up the side of the bed and surrounds the places of injury on her.  
"What is that? It looks like metal." Isane asks, walking closer and touching the liquid, her touch being repelled by it.  
"The liquid has a mind of it's own, like an actual being. It does what I order, it is the main form of my Zanpakuto's spirit. The ability to form into anything I want it to." He adds as Isane's eyes widen in shock. He points casually to the north wall and then the south wall, shooting a net out which tightens together and forms a hammock. He climbs onto the hammock and puts his hands behind his head, letting out a slight yawn. "With the amount of wounds you have Retsu-chan, it may take a couple of hours to heal, so sleep a while." He adds slowly, flicking a rope behind him which lowers the hammock down so it's on level with her.  
"You really don't have to stay by my side constantly, you're a Taicho now, you have to go do other things, I understand." Retsu then says, grabbing his hand an rolling onto her side, staring him in the eyes.  
"I don't want to. You're more important than my job." He replies quickly, glaring into her big beautiful, blue eyes. Isane, bites her fist as more tears start to fill her eyes, she runs out quickly, shutting the door.  
"If you're going to stay here, then you might as well heal yourself or let someone else tend to your wounds." She says, obviously forgetting his was once a Kenpachi.  
"No need, I revel in pain. My pain is my power, without it I have no motivation, I don't feel alive." Tatsuya replies after a long exhale, closing his eyes and holding her hand, interlocking their fingers together. "So please, for your own sake, just sleep." She nods and closes her eyes, slowly falling into sleep. He lets out another long exhale and falls asleep slowly as well.

**Inner World:  
_"Tatsuya-dono! Doragosu is terrori_****_zing_ me**_**! Help Tatsuya-dono!"**_ Yuki shouts out, shaking him awake. He flinches slightly and leans up, opening his eyes to see the post-apocalyptic world, that is his mind, falling with red snow.  
"Doragosu? Didn't I tell you to fuck off?" Tatsuya says, standing up and catching some of the red snow-flakes, he looks up into the sky to see thick black snow-clouds with specks of red. He reaches to his back and pulls out Shingiri No Tachi.  
**"I will kill you Ryujin, and I will take over."**Doragosu says, drawing Bushi No Hokori.  
"You're behind, Doragosu. New zanpakuto, a lot stronger. Thanks to this one here." Tatsuya says, bringing Yuki in for a small, one armed hug. She blushes slightly and covers her face by pulling her helmet down a bit, she melts into ooze and reappears on the neighboring building. Tatsuya lets go of the blade, it hovering in front of him and spinning clockwise slowly. Nearby shadows and darkness are pulled towards the blade in the form of a gas and fall to the ground, forming the ooze that Yuki dissolved into. The ooze climbs up his body and forms 4 extra metallic arms to which long metal versions of Shingiri No Tachi in each hand. "Bring it. Jū sen metarikkuburēdo (Ten thousand metallic blades)" Tatsuya taunts, bringing all of the blades inwards and then slashing diagonally outwards, 5 massive metallic shockwaves fly out and melt together to form one long blast. The blast splits into 10 thousand swords and strike into him, dragging him through building after building. He lets out a grin, the ooze forming back into his blade and then dispersing as gas across the inner world. He sheathes the blade and lets out a sigh, flash-stepping behind Yuki.  
"Thank you for giving me this power." He says, kneeling to her, she blushes slightly and pulls her helmet over her face again.  
"N-no problem, you are my master, I will give you this power when needed." She stutters out, crouching down in front of him and placing her hand on his head. He looks up at her and lets out a smile, falling back into the real world.

**Back in the real world:****  
**Tatsuya wakes up slowly to notice that Retsu has gone and in place, a note was left.  
"Tatsuya-kun, you slept so peacefully that I didn't want to disturb you, thank you for using your Zanpakuto to tend to my wounds. -Retsu xxx" The note says, he jumps up, the hammock packing into a small wire and wrapping around the obi on his waist. He looks next to the note and sees a black and white violin which has another note on it.  
"Tatsuya Akihiro, you were known for only being calm when you played the violin, show her your musical, romantic side. - Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto." He picks up the violin and attaches it to his Obi because of the small chain around the end of it. He lets out a relieved sigh and stretches slightly, walking out of the room and turning the light off. He flash-steps outside and onto the nearby roof, he looks up to see the sky laced with pure white clouds and a blanket of snow falling down. Tatsuya looks off into the distance and sees the sunset, flash-stepping over to the nearest building which happened to be on the roof of the First Division's main hall. He lets out another sigh and sits down on the roof, getting in position to use the violin by placing it under his chin. He grips the bow and starts to play along to music in his head, which happened to be Chopin's Raindrop. He slowly stands up and balances right on the edge of the roof, playing slowly as hell-butterflies started to gather around him, fluttering around him as snow falls down in slow-motion. He closes his eyes, feeling inner-peace for once in a long time. Yuki drips out of his zanpakuto and forms on the ground below him, glaring up at him as a crowd started to gather, the second person being Yamamoto. The old man stares up at the peaceful looking man, admiring his skills to play even after a few hundred years and having no memory of being able to play. Tatsuya breathes slowly and calmly, playing all the notes perfectly and not hitting a wrong note. Hell-butterflies are sent all over the Seretei, playing Tatsuya's music down it for all to hear. More and more people start gathering to watch him, ranging from Kenpachi Zaraki, who looks like he's enjoying the sound, to Shunsui, who is sitting there drinking Sake and closing his eyes, fully concentrating on the music.

**4th division's recovery ward while Tatsuya is playing music:  
**Retsu walks up and down the aisles, taking down notes on a clipboard, she reaches the last person and finishes her rounds for the day, putting the clipboard down on a desk. She lets out a relieved sigh and goes to her room, taking her Shihakusho off and putting on a dark red hakama and kimono with a pink haori that has a red dragon pattern on it. She brews some tea and opens her balcony door, walking out and sitting down, sipping some tea. She lets out another relieved sigh as she thinks about Tatsuya and how strong he has become, a familiar sound hits her; the sound of a violin played skillfully echoes through the night sky, hitting everyone's ears and making them as relaxed as possible. She closes her eyes, pressing the rim of the cup lightly against her lips, taking a sip. She places the cup down and stands up, flash-stepping to the source of the sound. Retsu arrives behind Tatsuya to see everyone down on the ground, clapping and whistling to his amazing performance, he takes a bow and turns around, being greeted by Retsu. He lets out a brief smile as she walks into his arms, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into him. He closes his eyes and hugs her, sensing everyone's eyes on them.  
"Y-you remember this too?" Retsu then says, glaring into his eyes and wearing a warm smile on her face.  
"Thanks to Yama-sensei." He replies quickly, sensing Yamamoto smile at him.

================================================================================================================================  
This was pretty fun to write, I enjoyed it. I don't know what I'm going to do with Soi Fon, if I'm just going to leave her out of his love-life or somehow put her back in, I honestly don't know. Please review and just for my real life friends who read this: Hurr Durr Becca's an idiot. PS I will never say that word, I just can't. xx - ElynicHujy/Nick


	12. Chapter 9: Away from You

**_This = Hollows/hollow form speaking _**  
**_This = Zanpakuto speaking_**  
_This = Thoughts  
_**This =****Settings/titles**  
This = Flashback  
_This = Thoughts while in a __flashback_

**Chapter 9: Away from you. **

"When did you hear Chopin's Raindrops?" Retsu asks, stepping back a little and glaring at him with a puzzled expression.  
"Chopin was always my favorite. I always used to go into the Human World to watch him play. I sometimes joined him and accompanied him on the Violin." Tatsuya says, looking down at the Taicho and Fuku-taicho who were glaring at him with anticipation. "I used to play for Yama-sensei and Elyna-chan." Tatsuya adds slowly, catching some snowflakes in his hand, them melting instantly.  
"Oh... You play... Like nothing I have never heard before. It's astoundingly good." Retsu then says, looking down at the people below obviously wanting Tatsuya to play some more. Tatsuya gets the hint as Retsu steps forward and sits on the edge, swinging her feet back and forth, Tatsuya then starts to play the second part of Chopin's Raindrops which is in a complete different key. As soon as he plays the first part, everyone closed their eyes and felt themselves overcome with mental pleasure and stimulation. After a few minutes of pure hearted playing, he finishes the last chord, stretching it out for as long as possible. Everyone stood up and started applauding him, Tatsuya bows a little and lets out a slight tear of joy. He hooks the bow and violin to his belt as Retsu stands up and hugs him, some tears of joy on her face as well. He looks down at her and wipes her tears away, she tries to let out a smile but her attempt is halted by Tatsuya kissing her. She turns around and jumps down into the crowd, he follows her and lands behind her. Most of the Taicho cheer him on and pat him on the back, clapping all the while. Soi Fon turns around and faces him, the usual look of disgust when she sees him has gone, she offers her hand out and then pulls the black ring off, she taps Tatsuya's shoulder and he turns around to face her.  
"Hey Soi Fon."  
"Let me speak before you say anything." She interrupts, grabbing his hand and placing the ring in the center of it, she then pulls the locket he gave her off and places it next to the ring. "You seem a lot happier with her, you seem to be in less pain because you don't have to protect her as much as you had to protect me." She lets out a sigh and pulls him closer, giving him a hug and then flash-stepping off without a word. He looks down at his ring and locket, stunned at what just happened. He raises an eyebrow and clenches his fist around the ring and locket, clenching his teeth as well. He lets out a large exhale as everything slowly fades away, leaving his focus on Retsu. She runs up to him, appearing in slowmotion, and grabs his hand, pulling him off while talking back to him. He looks down, a melancholic expression on his face as he stares at the ring and locket in his hand. She pushes through the crowds of unseated soul reapers which have gathered because of his music, knocking some down and knocking some away. Everything fades to black as he is dragged along by Retsu to some location. 5 minutes later, or an eternity for him, and they arrive somewhere, his vision slowly comes back. He looks around to find himself in a strange room.  
"Where are we?" He raises his head and asks, running his fingers along the wall.  
"Our house, you've always spent time in other peoples places, time to spend some time in your own." Retsu then replies, sitting down on the bed and laying back, stretching out.  
"What do you mean, **our** house?" Tatsuya asks, sitting next to her and laying down, interlocking fingers with her.  
"When we were together secretly, before you had an arranged marriage with Elyna, we stayed here."  
"Arranged marriage?" Tatsuya then questions, leaning up really fast and looking around the room.  
"Wasn't you told? Because you were raised by Yamamoto, you were treated like a step-son, but for that to happen, you had to marry his daughter. It was to further your relationship into the Yamamoto clan so you can take over as Sou-taicho when he dies." Retsu then replies calmly, pulling him down and kissing him gently.  
"Oh. So I didn't want to marry Elyna then?" Tatsuya asks, breaking away from the kiss every now and then.  
"Not at first, but then you got emotionally attached to her and it was inevitable, you agreed to it and became the two serpents. All the while, I was watching and breaking apart slowly." Retsu says, like she didn't care what had happened.  
"Honestly, I'm sorry. I have no control over the past, if I did, I wouldn't have done it." Tatsuya opens his left hand and pulls out the ring, placing it swiftly in his other hand.  
"If that's the case, be mine forever." Retsu then boldly asks but as a statement. He nods and slips the ring onto her finger.  
"I will only be yours if you will be mine." Tatsuya states as well, she nods and then kisses him, climbing onto him and slipping off her Haori. Tatsuya raises the hand with the locket in it, he closes his eyes and clenches his fist as a white light seeps out of the cracks in his fingers. He opens his hand to reveal two identical versions of the original locket. "Half the power, but two lockets." She raises an eyebrow and picks one out, it then glows a green color as 2 green lines go down the center of the locket she picked out. "Customized as well." Tatsuya says, his one having white lines instead. He places his on and leans back again.

**(****)**

She places her locket on and slips her Kimono down to reveal a black bra with a white circle in the middle. He flicks the front-clip and the bra flings off, landing on his face. She lets out a small giggle and pulls the bra off of his face, placing it on the floor. He lifts her up gently and pushes himself backwards so he is fully on the bed. Retsu unties her hair and lets it down, rolling her head around slowly. She unbuttons his shirt and pulls his Shihakusho apart slowly, taking breaks to kiss him. She jumps slightly as his erection jabs her, obviously taking it as a sign to hurry up. She leans up and pulls her hakama off as well, sitting on top of him, completely naked. He slips his shoes off and then his socks, using his toes to grab his hakama and pull them down. She starts rubbing her moist entrance against his member, he inhales sharply and bites his lip, his eye twitching slightly. She lets out a smile, slipping down his body, she pulls his boxers down and is greeted by his rock hard throbbing member. She pulls his boxers off of his feet and plants a little kiss on his cock, placing it gently in between her breasts. He reaches up and grabs the headboard of the bed, clenching his hands around the bars, bending them slowly. She rubs her breasts gently up and down his member, sucking on his head every time it pops up. The door knocks and Retsu quickly jumps up, throwing the covers around her and then laying down on the bed, putting the covers around him too.

**(SAFE)**  
"Come in." Retsu then says out as the door swings open to reveal Yamamoto walking in slowly, covering his eyes.  
"Not interrupting anything am I?" He asks, obviously knowing the response.  
"Well kind of." Tatsuya says as he moves his hand around Retsu, pulling her onto his chest. Yamamoto opens his eyes and then signals for Chojiro to stay outside, the silver haired man nods and closes the door. The older man walks further into the room and looks out of the window, resting on his wooden cane.  
"Tatsuya Akihiro. After you ask the remaining Visored to join your squad, you have a task to go to Hueco Mundo and reduce the number of hollows and sort out any hostile vasto lordes." Yamamoto then says, cutting to the chase. Tatsuya's eyes widen dramatically. "You will also need to recruit any of the arrancar that are friendly and do not wish to fight with soul reapers any more."  
"B-but with hollows?" Retsu says, her eyes widening as well.  
"With Arrancars, they are pretty much the reverse of Visored. But they will help a lot." Tatsuya looks at her, kissing her gently and then facing back to Yamamoto.  
"Exactly. As a visored and the strongest of the visored, it will be your job to be the link that brings us with friendly Arrancar. And as your Taicho, I order you to do this now!" Yamamoto then booms out, slamming his cane into the ground. Tatsuya jumps up quickly, his Darkness Liquid infused clothes climbing from the ground and onto him, crawling up his skin slowly and attaching itself to him. He rolls his head and stretches.  
"Yes sir." Tatsuya says, flash-stepping towards the Senkaimon. Retsu turns around and looks at Yamamoto  
"Why now?" She asks, pulling the covers further up to cover her neck and scar.  
"I feel I've been acting too kind to him and treating him in a higher priority than others." He says, looking out into the night sky.  
"You want him to find your daughter so he can still be your legacy." Retsu says, standing up and wrapping the covers tighter around her.  
"What? That obvious is it?" Yamamoto says, looking down at the ground, his voice losing the usual overpowering feel to it.  
"Well, yes." She adds quickly, standing by him and looking out, tracking Tatsuya's flash-steps across the Seretei. Retsu looks at Yamamoto, he looks down at the ground and then up at her.  
"I'm sorry Unohana-taicho, but it's for the good of the Seretei that he finds Elyna and mends their relationship. But if he chooses you, I won't do anything to him." He says, regaining his authority.  
"Well you can't control free will." Retsu says, walking over to the bed and laying down in it, unraveling the covers from around her and spreading it out. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep." She quickly adds. He nods and walks out, grabbing Chojiro and flash-stepping away with him.

Tatsuya raises his hand to the right, the darkness from anywhere nearby floods towards him and forms Shingiri no Tachi in his open hand. _"He's only getting me to do this so I can be the next heir to the Yamamoto clan. He's going to force me to marry Elyna just for the good of the Seretei. As much as I want to protect this place, why would I want to marry the person I don't love anymore?" _Tatsuya thinks as he leaps from roof-top to roof-top, he looks to his left and realizes he is being followed by a black cat. "Ahh... Yoruichi, come to torment me on how you won Soi Fon over?" He gloats as he looks away slowly, his body going into auto-pilot and his ears focus on her and her alone.  
"What are you talking about? You two split up?" Yoruichi says in a surprised tone of voice.  
"Are you insane? Or have you just lost your memory? You took her into your arms and she fell for you again." He yells back, stopping suddenly and knocking some tiles off of the roof. He spreads his feet, unsheathing Shingiri no Tachi and raising his blade in his right hand, gripping the space underneath his right hand with his left hand.  
"What? I think you've lost it Tatsuya." She throws at him, switching into her human form, still wearing her usual orange and black shihakusho. She clenches her fists and braces for the attack. He sheathes his blade and then throws an uppercut into her stomach, knocking her upwards and taking some wind out of her, blood spraying upwards. She falls to the ground slowly, stunned at how fast and strong his attack was to completely take her off guard and injure her. She stumbles upwards slowly, wiping the blood from her mouth with her sleeve. "Wait! You think I'VE taken Soi Fon? No... She doesn't love me, she admires me as an idol not a partner in a relationship." She flash-steps behind him, slamming her foot into his back. He spins around quickly and blocks the kick with the front of his arm, sending him backwards a bit.  
"Wait what? If you never took her. Then who did?" He asks, gripping the reishi in the air and grinding him to a halt.  
"I think it was Urahara. The blonde guy you met when you came to check on me about 113 years ago." She says, flash-stepping in front of him and slamming her fist into his chest. He cups his right hand in his left on his chest, absorbing the blow and then heel-dropping downwards onto her, hitting her head and making her kneel down, spitting blood down below. She raises her hand as a signal to stop the barrage of blows she is taking, he lowers his fists and offers his hand out.  
"Wait... Urahara? I thought she despised him." She grabs his hand and he pulls her up gently, placing his other arm around her to support her.  
"So did I. But apparently, ever since you were in a coma, she was secretly seeing him and he comforted her about the possibility of you dying." She responds, placing an arm around him and then climbing onto his back. He looked down and then supported her legs, jumping down onto the ground and running towards the Senkaimon. After arriving, Tatsuya is greeted by Chojiro who hands them both Gigai and 2 Soul Candy Dispensers.. Tatsuya's Dispenser takes the form of a skull with a tophat with a bandage on the side of it's face. Yoruichi's takes the form of a Cobra with what looks like a flower on the right side of it's head. The silver haired man then throws a Denreishinki at him, he catches it and raises an eyebrow.  
"What's this?" Tatsuya asks as he rotates the Soul Candy Dispenser and the Denreishinki around in his hands.  
"That toy is a Soul Candy Dispenser so you can escape from your Gigai. Or that doll in front of you. And the other thing is what we call a Denreishinki, you use it to contact us or other Soul Reapers. It also displays hollow warnings. Oh and by the way, the visored have gone into hiding for some reason, you have to find out why they are hiding. To do that, you will have to attend the local school in Karakura Town. I'll set up the correct paperwork and I'll have you put in Ichigo Kurosaki's class." Chojiro then lists, making sure to put emphasis on key points for Tatsuya to catch hold of. Tatsuya nods and then grabs everything, placing portable clips on them so he can store them on his belt. He passes the Gigai to Yoruichi who holds them up. Tatsuya lets out an exhale and dives through the Senkaimon, Yoruichi waves at Chojiro teasingly as they slowly disappear into the gate.

Tatsuya and Yoruichi land in an alleyway, the phone rings and starts buzzing. He picks it up and flips it open, Chojiro's face appearing on the screen.  
"Tatsuya Akihiro, I forgot to mention that you will be working with Yoruichi Shihoin on this task, she will also be attending the school with you." He says before shutting off without a word. Yoruichi's mouth drops open and then visualizes what it would be like. He puts the phone away and looks up at the roof, a man with a huge afro glaring at them.  
"I take it you're Tatsuya Akihiro and Yoruichi Shihoin." The man says in an informal way. The man jumps down and pulls out two school uniforms. "These are for you two." The afro clad man hands over the uniforms and then leans against the wall.  
"And you are?" Tatsuya asks, putting Yoruichi down gently and dressing his Gigai, she does the same.  
"I am Zennosuke Kurumadani! The greatest Soul Reaper this town has seen." The now named Zennosuke boasts, doing a super-hero pose."I could probably kill you with both hands tied behind my back. As well as being blindfolded." Tatsuya then threats, looking at Yoruichi who then climbs into the Gigai, Tatsuya follows her lead and climbs in successfully. Tatsuya stands up in his Gigai, stretching his neck and bouncing on the spot, stretching his feet and ankles. Yoruichi lets out a small laugh and then points at Tatsuya  
"He would y'know. He doesn't hesitate about anything." She jests, laughing still. She stands up and leans against Tatsuya gently. "Alright, lets head to Urahara's for tonight and head to school tomorrow." She then adds in a serious tone.  
"Later Afro." Tatsuya jokes, picking Yoruichi up and placing her on his back. Zennosuke's eye twitches in anger as he rages at him, pointing and swearing.  
"HEY DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, MY NAME ISN'T AFROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screams. Tatsuya laughs and then starts running towards a little shop in an alleyway somewhere. Tatsuya knocks on the door, leaning back a bit. The door slides open to reveal a slightly tall man with dirty blonde hair, he yawns and stretches.  
"Urahara's shop. How can I help you?" The man then opens his eyes, his jaw dropping. "T-Tatsuya?" The man stumbles back, opening the door wider for the two of them to enter. "Oh and Yoruichi, what a pleasant surprise." He jests, letting out a smile. Urahara yawns again and closes the door behind them. Tatsuya places Yoruichi back down on a chair and sits down on a sofa, resting his legs on the table.  
"So where is Soi Fon?" Tatsuya asks, closing his eyes and placing his hands behind his head.  
"W-w-what are you talking about? She hates me?" He says like a question, stuttering a little and rubbing the back of his neck.  
"He knows Soi Fon! Come out!" Yoruichi shouts out, jumping over to Tatsuya and resting her feet on the table as well, switching on the TV. "This is a TV Tatsuya. You can watch programs on it." She says slowly like he is mentally challenged.  
"I know that much Yoruichi." Tatsuya then says, gently placing an arm around her. She rests her head on his shoulder as Soi Fon walks out from inside a closet.  
"How do you know Tatsuya?" Soi Fon asks, walking up in front of the TV and placing her hands on her hips.  
"Isn't it obvious? I asked Yoruichi and she said you wasn't with her." Tatsuya then says, resting his head backwards on the top of the sofa.  
"Damnit Yoruichi-sama, I asked you to cover for me." Soi Fon shouts at her, blocking more of the TV.  
"Why should I lie to one of my best and most trusted friends?" Yoruichi then says, standing up slowly and limping on the spot. Soi Fon then throws her arms up and walks away quickly, disappearing downstairs and into the training grounds.  
"Hey, Kisuke, you don't mind if we stay here for our assignment do you?" Tatsuya asks, turning his head upside down to stare at Kisuke.  
"Not at all, as long as you do your part around here then you'll be fine. Anyways, night! Don't stay up too late or you won't wake up for school tomorrow. Tatsuya stands up and looks in the mirror, touching his face.  
"Wait... Why do I look like I'm 16?" Tatsuya asks, realizing his Gigai is taking his form over 1000 years ago. Short, dark, straight blonde hair ending just above his shoulder, he unbuttons his shirt to reveal the cuts he got from when he first fought Retsu and his muscles small yet a lot larger than average for his age. "Hey Yoruichi, can you measure how tall I am?" He asks, grabbing a tape measure from the table and gently launching it at her. She catches and stands up again, leaning against the wall and pulling the measure, placing her foot down on the bottom to keep it still.  
"You're about 6 foot 5 and a half. But I don't know why you look younger. Maybe one of the Gigai that you were given was specialized to make someone look younger." She says, brushing her purple hair out of her eyes. She leans against him and wraps an arm around him, "Come watch TV" She drags him back to the sofa and places him down, sitting on his lap and resting her head on his left shoulder, facing the TV. He looks at the clock, 3 am, he lets out a yawn and closes his eyes, laying down on the sofa with her in his arms. He looks at her and finds she is already asleep, he lets out a smile and kisses her head. Falling asleep slowly as well.

**In the morning**

Tatsuya's white eyes open slowly, revealing a teenage boy with short, red hair and a girl that looks a little bit younger than him. He looks down to see Yoruichi's face buried into his chest with her hands gripping his ass. He gently shakes her awake and the boy crosses his arms, an angered expression on his face. The girl just grabs a broom and starts cleaning the floor, humming a little all the while. Yoruichi wakes after the 5th shake and lets out a yawn, looking over her shoulder to see the two kids.  
"Ahh, Jinta, Ururu. This is Tatsuya, he's a very good friend of mine." Yoruichi says, pulling herself free from Tatsuya's arms and then jumping up quickly.  
"Oh god, not another moocher." Jinta says, kicking Tatsuya over the sofa. Tatsuya breaks his fall with a roll and backflips up onto his feet, he undoes his tie and grips the edges of the door, steadying himself.  
"Hey, I happen to be a good room mate, I always do my part." Tatsuya says, rubbing his eyes and looking in the mirror again, measuring his hair and then running into the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors or a knife. He pulls his hair back into a pony tail and cuts it off, making his hair what it was in his spirit form. He pulls the strands of hair at the top down over his face so it ends just past his eyes, he sweeps the hair to the side so it just goes past the ends of his eyes, sweeping off and meeting his ears. He lets out a relieved sigh and places the cut hair into a rubbish bag, walking back into the front room again, looking a the time. "Should we be going now Yoruichi?" Tatsuya asks, jumping over the top of the sofa and sitting down in one swift movement. He unbuttons the top 5 buttons to reveal his chest and some scars, stretching his neck while doing so. Yoruichi looks at the clock and sits down next to him, unbuttoning a few buttons to reveal her cleavage.  
"We SHOULD have left by now. So lets go." She says, standing back up and grabbing Tatsuya's hand, pulling him up. Jinta shakes his head and walks away, presumably heading to the roof to day dream. Ururu just carries on sweeping the floor, a melancholic expression on her face. Tatsuya notices this and stands in front of her, kneeling down and grabbing her attention.  
"Hey... You're Ururu, right?" He asks, looking her in the eyes, making sure she has nothing but him in focus. She nods and slowly sweeps while staring at him. He quickly grabs the broom and throws it onto the sofa.  
"What are you doing?" She questions, walking over to the sofa to grab the broom again. He grabs her hand and stops her in her tracks,  
"Take today off, I'll do this all when I get back." He says, running over to the table and writing out a note saying that she can have the day off because he'll do it all later he then puts his signature on the bottom and walks back over to her.  
"T-thanks... Akihiro-san." She says, bowing to him and then skipping away joyfully. He lets out a sigh and stands back up, walking over to Yoruichi.  
"BYE KISUKE!" She shouts out which is responded by a slight groan from his room, she lets out a little laugh and places an arm around him. Tatsuya opens the door and walks out, her arms wrapped around him. She climbs onto his back and he starts to run fast, rushing to the school as fast as he can. On the way, he runs past Ichigo's house, Tatsuya shakes his head and carries on running, arriving at the school in about 5 minutes.  
"Hey, Yoruichi. What was the explanation on TV for the explosions that happened when I fought the original 1st Espada?" Tatsuya asks, looking over his shoulder and starting to walk normally because they arrived at the school.  
"They said it was some sort of freak explosion that killed about 20 people and destroyed 50 homes, it's all redone now, perfectly fine like nothing happened." She says patting his head and resting the left side of her face on the top of his head. She lets out a tired yawn and licks her lips, closing her eyes and slowly falling asleep. He smiles slightly and pushes the front door open and walks through, walking up and down seemingly endless corridors to find the class he is supposed to be in, after a couple of minutes, a teacher with brown tied up hair and glasses opens a door and calls them in. Tatsuya ducks down a little so Yoruichi's head isn't bashed against the door frame and closes the door behind him, she starts snoring a little, muttering Tatsuya's name in her sleep.  
"Alright class, we have 2 new students joining us today." The teacher says, gathering everyone's attention. Ichigo turns around from talking with Chad and sees Tatsuya and Yoruichi, his jaw drops and his eyes widen. He stands up, knocking his chair over, he points at Tatsuya  
"NOT YOU AGAIN? WHY ARE YOU HERE?" He shouts out, making Orihime jump slightly and waking up Yoruichi.  
"Argh ehhhhhhhhhhhh Tatsuya!" The purple haired girl mummers and then shouts, waking from her nap. "Oh. We're here."  
"You know him Ichigo?" The teacher says, sitting down on the desk seductively, chewing on the ear frame of her glasses. Yoruichi jumps off his back and leans against the wall, yawning occasionally and stretching up, her shirt revealing her stomach which makes Chizuru pass out from too much blood rushing to her head, nose bleeding on the table. Tatsuki rolls her eyes and scoffs a little, resting her head on her hand and staring at Tatsuya.  
"I... Saved him from a gang of muggers trying to kill him and steal anything from him." Tatsuya starts, being the envy of every girl in the room, including the teacher. "I was walking home one day and saw him getting pushed around and beaten by people with baseball bats and stuff. I jumped in and told him to run, which he did. They pulled out knives and I got cut and stabbed a couple of times, still managed to take them all down." Tatsuya finishes, lifting his shirt up to reveal his abs, cuts and stab marks.  
"Then what?" The teacher asks, crossing her legs and staring at Tatsuya.  
"I passed out and fell into a coma for 2 years which I only woke up from about 3 days ago. Which resulted in Amnesia and the memory loss of any technology or anything even remotely advanced. So I may need help around the town from some people." Tatsuya lies with perfect grace, fooling every single person in that room, even tricking Yoruichi and Ichigo for a minute or two. Ichigo points at him and then laughs.  
"How did you know that you saved me from a gang if you have amne-" Ichigo says before being interrupted.  
"Don't be silly, you even thanked me yourself and explained what happened to me when I was going for check ups at your Father's clinic." Tatsuya lets out a smile and looks at the teacher. "Like I said before, I may need some help around the town and my way around the school. So if you could assign someone to help me then that would be awesome."  
"O-oh of course! I'm Misato Ochi." The teacher says, placing her glasses back onto her face, trying to cover up a slight blush. "For the rest of you, I'll let these two introduce themselves." She says, biting her lip and sitting down in her chair. Tatsuya then sits on the teachers desk, crossing his arms.  
"I'm Tatsuya Akihiro, some of you may have seen me around." He says, looking at Tatsuki who's eyes widen as she tries to remember March 11th two years ago.  
"N-no. I-it can't be..." She says under her breath, catching the eye of Ichigo and Orihime. She shakes her head and stares at him then at the table, doing this a couple of times before shaking her head again.  
Yoruichi yawns and steps forward, stretching again which makes the recently awakened Chiziru have another nose-bleed. Keigo wakes up from his little nap and stares at Tatsuya, his mouth gaping in awe of how muscly and tall he is.  
"WOAH, HE'S EVEN TALLER AND MORE MUSCULAR THAN CHAD." He shouts, standing up and running to the front, comparing himself to Tatsuya. Tatsuya puts his whole hand over Keigo's face and throws him back into his chair.  
"Woaaah, back up mate. Who is this Chad you mentioned?" Tatsuya says, looking around the class for the tallest looking one before catching his eye. "Found ya." Tatsuya says. His eyes scan around the room and catches his eye on Orihime, he raises his eyebrow and quickly looks out of the window. Yoruichi then introduces herself, being the center of attention by all of the guys and Chiziru.  
"I am Yoruichi Shihoin." She says, glaring at Ichigo who sees her and then lets out an angry sigh, shaking his head.  
"Not you as well..." He says, grabbing his chair and sitting back down again.  
"Alright then, Tatsuya you can sit next to Orihime and you Yoruichi? You can sit next to Chiziru." Misato says with a devious smile on her face, realizing that she placed her in a seat with the lesbian of the class. The teacher stands up, tapping Tatsuya on the back and then pointing to the spare seat next to Orihime. She then points at the seat next to Chiziru for Yoruichi to sit in. They walk over to their seats and settle down, Tatsuya rest his head in his hands and looks out of the window, letting out a slight sigh. "Oh and Orihime." The teacher starts again  
"Yes Ochi-san?" The orange haired girl asks, her mouth forming an O.  
"I am assigning you with the task of helping Tatsuya settle into this school for the next couple of weeks and help him around the town and stuff." She says before sitting back down.  
"Right!" Orihime then says enthusiastically, offering her hand out to Tatsuya. He looks over at her hand and then takes it, kissing the top of it. "Nice to meet you Tatsuya, I am Orihime Inoue."  
"A pleasure to meet you." He replies, letting go of her smooth hand and facing back out of the window again, his hands cupping his face. She blushes slightly and looks over at Tatsuki who was still in her own little world, shaking her head and repeatedly saying 'no'. Ichigo turns around and glares at Tatsuya then at Yoruichi who was being fondled by Chiziru, a blush meets his face slightly and he covers it quickly with a text book. Tatsuya looks through the window, glaring at the nearby city, lights flickering on and off, he falls out of focus and stares into the sky, tracking the movement of clouds. He lets out a slight smile of happiness and looks back into the classroom, glaring across the pool of unknown faces. He closes his eyes and lets out a quiet close mouthed laugh, catching the attention of Orihime. She looks at him and raises an eyebrow, tapping him on the shoulder to get his focus.  
"Are you alright Tatsuya?" She asks, a worried look on her face as he turns around slowly to face her, face clad with a huge smile and eyes barely open.  
"Never been better." He replies, slowly changing his gaze to Ochi-san. His Denreishinki buzzes in his pocket, he quickly gazes over to Yoruichi who nods at him, he looks at Orihime and taps her shoulder to get her attention again. "I've got some business to do, I'll talk to you later Orihime." He throws a soul candy into his mouth and his soul is released from his body, as well as Yoruichi's. Orihime's mouth gapes open as she realizes he is a Soul Reaper, Uryu looks over at them as well as Tatsuki and Chad, they all glare as he falls out of the open window and starts running. Yoruichi runs next to him, opening her Denreishinki and guiding them. "What is it Yoru-chan?" He asks, pulling out his own Denreishinki and staring it at, seeing the red dot gradually get bigger.  
"Seems like an Arrancar, not very strong. This will be over quickly." She says with confidence as she points to a man in the sky wearing a white outfit with black details.  
"Who goes first?" Tatsuya asks as he points at him with his index and middle finger pressed against each-other.  
"I'll let you take the first dance Tatsuya-kun." She says, sitting down on top of a car and staring up. Tatsuya nods and flash-steps towards the man.  
"Why are you here Arrancar? I thought your lot didn't have any problems with the human world anymore." Tatsuya says, drawing his blade a little and shining some light in the mans eyes to get his attention. The man looks down at Tatsuya and groans a little, charging at him and digging his fingers into the sides of Tatsuya's head. His icy fingers pressing against his head and causing some white light to pour into the arrancar. Tatsuya's eyes twitches as he is lifted off the ground a little, his arms twitching lightly, thoughts flood his mind. He sees the Soul Society in ruins and the Sou-taicho on the floor in half, flames around him and skeletons walking with Quincies. A man with black hair and a thick black mustache stands in front of the destroyed Sou-taicho before blasting him into smithereens. A white light fills his mind as another image fills his head, he sees Kenpachi impaling Retsu on the end of his blade and then comforting her into the ground slowly. Anger fills his mind as Reiatsu starts swirling around him, his hollow mask forming on his head and body like armor, his wings being made from the same material as his mask. He lets out a bloodcurdling roar as the Arrancar jumps back, drawing his blade.  
"It seems it is time." The Arrancar says in a deep and commanding voice.  
"Time for what?" Tatsuya roars back, Shingiri No Tachi disintegrating in front of him and then forming 4 metallic rings around his waist.  
"Time for fate to end my life." The man throws back, pulling his blade out. The Arrancar's zanpakuto takes the form of an average length katana with a red handle and a Tsuba in the form of 2 interlocked hourglasses which form a cross. "Reveal my Path, Pasufainda." The arrancar's blade explodes into blue light, clinging to his body and completely covering him. The light soon fades to reveal an 8 foot man with long black hair and his body clad in black bone armor, a knight's helmet on his head with a liftable visor. "What is your name Soul Reaper?"  
"Tatsuya Akihiro, Fuku-taicho of Squad 1 and Taicho of the Protection force of the Seretei." He says, pulling his Haori to the side and showing the arrancar.  
"I am Rin. Rin Kazina" The arrancar replies, bowing slightly and then charging at Tatsuya, shield in one hand and greatsword in the other. Rin swipes in every direction, attacks being blocked with his wings or blocked with the ooze. Tatsuya grabs Rin's blade and crushes the end in his hand, making the point blunt. Rin's eyes widen as he realizes what just happened, he then slams his shield into Tatsuya's face, knocking him backwards a little bit. Tatsuya shakes his head and opens his dragon mouth, a pure white cero charging up with 6 gathering points and then blasting out, disintegrating the arrancar with ease. Tatsuya shakes his head in disappointment and turns around, walking away slowly before being interrupted by Rin appearing in front of him.  
"I can control my fate, I can chose not to die." Rin says, Tatsuya grabs the arrancar by the throat, lifting him up 5 feet, he then uses his other hand to rip his head off, spraying blood everywhere.  
"Destroy the brain, destroy the being." Tatsuya notes, dropping the arrancar's head and then stomping on it. Tatsuya raises a thumb to Yoruichi and then jumps down, landing in front of her.  
"YORUICHI-SAN!" A voice shouts out, they turn around to see Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Tatsuya walks up to the 3 newcomers, raising his thumb and then pulling the roof of his dragon mouth and the bottom of his dragon mouth so his face is shown.  
"Tatsuya-san?" Orihime says, stopping in front of him and looking up at his face. He looks over at Uryu's bow and draws his blade again.  
"QUINCY." He slices at Uryu but is quickly grabbed by Chad and Orihime.  
"Tatsuya! Wait!" They both shout, Chad quickly activates his powers, "He's a friendly. He's with us." Orihime reassures him. He sheathes his blade and taps his hollow hole, his mask disintegrating into Reishi which charges Uryu's bow.  
"I-I'm sorry. I just saw something I shouldn't have." Tatsuya says, sitting next to Yoruichi on the car.  
"What did you see Tatsuya-kun?" The purple haired girl asks, placing an arm around him.  
"I-I saw the Seretei in ruins at the hands of the Quincy." He says steadily, looking at the ground and clenching his fists. "I saw my fiancee get killed by Kenpachi." He finally adds, slamming his fist into the car and flipping it, sending Yoruichi falling into his arms.  
"Wait, Tatsuya. Who's your fiancee?" Orihime then asks in a puzzled way, biting the side of her index finger.  
"Retsu Unohana of squad 4." Tatsuya says to which all 3 of the humans gasp at the surprise.  
"Wait what? Seretei falling at the hands of the Quincy? How is that possible?" Uryu questions, his bow disappearing into his Quincy cross. "There are only 2 left, me and my father." He then adds, raising an eyebrow and getting lost in thought. Tatsuya closes his eyes and tries to visualize what he saw. He sees a 5 sided cross on a huge banner on the end of a spear held by some men in trench coats and white outfits.  
"Five sided Quincy cross. Soldiers in trench coats and gas masks..." Tatsuya lists slowly, his eyes closed shut and his fists clenching and releasing.  
"Five sided Quincy cross? Could it be?" Uryu starts, pushing his glasses up his nose. "The Vandenreich. A Quincy organization controlled by 1 person. Juha Bach the Emperor of the Quincy, and the strongest." He finally adds, not knowing he just revealed everything he was sworn not to say. Yoruichi then sheathes her purple and red Zanpakuto quickly. She leans into Tatsuya's ear and whispers something.  
"My Zanpakuto makes people tell me whatever I want them to tell me." She lets out a smile as her Zanpakuto disappears slowly. Chad leans against a wall, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as Tatsuya opens his eyes and looks at Orihime, walking over to her and smiling.  
"Now that the arrancar is dead, we can go back to class." Tatsuya says in a completely different tone of voice than just a second before. His Denreishinki buzzes, he quickly grabs it and flips it open to reveal Retsu's face on the screen. "Hey Retsu-chan. What's happening over there?" He asks in a calm and collected voice.  
"Nothing unusual, why?" She asks him in a tired voice, yawning a little and stretching, her robe slipping down and accidentally revealing a nipple. Orihime pokes her head around him and looks at the phone, seeing Retsu have a nipslip.  
"Hello Unohana-taicho!" Orihime says cheerfully, waving at the phone.  
"Oh hello Orihime-san." Retsu greets her, pulling her robe back over herself and yawning again. "How are you doing with recruiting the Visored, Tatsuya-kun?" She then asks, leaning back in her bed and moving the Denreishinki closer to her face.  
"Well the visored have gone into hiding somewhere and won't come out, so I have to go to this school just so I can blend in and hopefully lure them out." He says, letting out an exhale.  
"I know where their hideout is. Considering you're one of the visored." Orihime says in an innocent voice.  
"Well there is your answer, Retsu-chan" Tatsuya replies with a smile. "Say hello to Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi." Tatsuya says, pointing the Denreishinki in the direction of them all. They all wave to her and she waves back.  
"When you get back from Hueco Mundo, I'm going to give you a massive treat as a well done." Retsu says with a smile, kissing the camera of the Denreishinki and logging out.  
"Wait, remind me of why you two are recruiting Visored and going to Hueco Mundo?" Orihime asks, sitting down on a different car.  
"I'm the Taicho and Commander of the Protection corps in the Seretei. I'm the fuku-taicho of Squad 1 with Chojiro Sasakibe." Tatsuya says, turning around and flashing his Haori.  
"Ohhhhhh." Orihime says surprisingly.  
"I have permission from my Sensei to collect Friendly Arrancar for my squad, as well as the Visored that haven't gone back to the Gotei 13" Tatsuya then adds quickly, looking at Orihime. "So would you mind taking me and Yoruichi to their hideout?" He asks.  
"Sure, follow me!" Orihime says cheerfully before grabbing Tatsuya by the hand and skipping off with him. He turns around and faces Yoruichi, he shrugs at her and runs with her. After a couple of minutes, Orihime turns to Tatsuya and starts up a conversation again. "Soooooo, Tatsuya."  
"Yeah?" He replies  
"Do you have anywhere to stay while you're looking for the Visored?" She asks, hinting something by the sound of her voice.  
"I was staying at Urahara's place but Soi Fon-chan is there and we kind of split up a while ago." Tatsuya says, sadness in his voice as he looks down at the ground.  
"Do you want to stay at my house while you're stationed here?" She asks him, trying to cheer him up.  
"Thanks but I shouldn't. I don't want Retsu to believe that I'm seeing someone else while I'm here." He replies after a moment of thought.  
"She won't think that. I heard it in her voice that she trusts you, she knows you wouldn't do that." She says.  
"Again. I've did it once already, it wasn't my fault. It was an arranged marriage." Tatsuya says before stopping and letting go of her hand. He presses his head against the wall and punches a hole through it. He carries on punching it, creating an even bigger hole and then making the wall collapse. He raises his bloody, cut hand and clenches his fist again, more blood coming out. "FUCK!" He yells out, punching a hole in the ground, further damaging his fist. Orihime runs to him and pulls him up, holding him back.  
"Hey hey hey hey. Calm down." She looks at his hand and lets out a sigh. "Your hand is broken, come back to my place and let me fix it up." She says. He nods and lets out a sigh as well.  
"Fine. Thanks." She smiles at him and he feels warm inside at the smile. After they arrive at her house, she opens the door and he walks in and looks around the room.  
"Do you live here on your own?" He asks as he looks around slowly, admiring how tidy the place is.  
"Yes... My distant aunt and uncle have been sending financial support based on my grades at school." She says as she closes the door and walks over to the kitchen to grab a bandage from the first aid kit. "First I'm going to bandage your wound so stop blood going everywhere then I'm going to use my powers to Reject what has happened." She says as she walks out and grabs his arm, wrapping a bandage around it, it soon going red with blood. "Soten Kisshun, I reject" She says as 2 of the edges of the hairclips fly out in a yellow light and surround his hand in a warm light barrier.  
"Thanks again, reminding myself of the past sometimes gets me angry at what happened. It's kind of what happens when you're just over 2000 years old." Tatsuya jests, hissing in pain from the cuts on his hand.  
"So what did happen then? If you don't mind me asking." She asks while keeping her hand in front of the barrier.  
"Retsu was my girlfriend and we had a good thing going, Yamamoto treated me like a son, he did everything for me. He revealed he had a daughter one day and had an arranged marriage so I would be the next Sou-taicho. I didn't love his Daughter, but in the end I had to so I wasn't exiled away from the Seretei. About 700 years ago, an invasion of Vasto Lordes happened and I faked my death because of my wife dying. I then went to this world and became a samurai in a couple of wars. Came back and I protected the Shihoin family for 500 years and I met Soi Fon, we got together and I proposed to her. I got abandoned in Hueco Mundo for 200 years. That is where I came back about 2 years ago." Tatsuya says in one large breath, letting out an exhale and smiling at the surprised Orihime.  
"Wow... You've had a long life." She says, removing her hands from the barrier and letting out an exhale. "I'm sorry about your ex-wife." She says, wrapping her arms around him in a friendly hug.  
"Thanks but it's alright, she's an arrancar in Hueco Mundo somehow." Tatsuya replies, placing his arms around her gently and exhaling again with relief. She smiles and pulls away from the hug, grabbing him gently by the arm and unraveling the bandages on his hand.  
"Wow, amazing." He says, twisting his hand around and seeing not a mark.  
"I know. I was surprised too when I managed to heal an arrancar's arm when I got kidnapped by Aizen." She says with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
"We should go back to class." Tatsuya says, pulling out his Denreishinki and calling up Yoruichi.  
"Hey Tatsuya. Where are you?"  
"I'm at Orihime's house, I hurt my hand and she healed it for me. She offered me to stay at her house instead of near Soi Fon." He says.  
"What's up then?"  
"I think we should head back to class." He replies quickly. "Tell the others, we're heading there now."  
"Alright, see you there." Yoruichi says, logging out and telling the others.  
"Climb on." Tatsuya says, pointing to his back. Orihime nods and jumps onto his back, flash-stepping away towards the school.  
They arrive 2 minutes later at the classroom door, She jumps off his back and pushes open the door, walking in, being followed by Tatsuya. He walks over to his body and pulls the Soul Candy out of his mouth, climbing into his now lifeless body. Tatsuki watches Tatsuya climb into his Gigai and raises an eyebrow, shaking her head and getting back to her work again. Tatsuya watches the door open to reveal Yoruichi, Uryu and Chad. He watches Yoruichi clamber into her Gigai and sees Tatsuki staring at her as well. Tatsuya winks at Orihime, Tatsuki and Yoruichi then goes to focus on his work. The bell rings and everyone starts packing their stuff up, Tatsuya looks around at people and stands up, following Orihime out.  
"Hey Orihime, where do I put my stuff?" He asks, looking around at everyone and then focusing on her.  
"Follow me to the lockers, you can use mine until you get your code from the Principal." Orihime says in between humming, she walks to her locker and pops it open to reveal pictures of Ichigo on the door. Tatsuya's eye widen a bit and then shakes his head with a smile on his face.  
"Got a thing for Ichigo, do we?" Tatsuya asks, nudging her slightly and then pointing at the pictures.  
"Honestly?" She replies  
"Yeah honestly."  
"Well yes I do, but I don't think he feels the same way about me. He seems to care about me as a friend and just wants Rukia more." She says sadly, taking his books and placing them in her locker before slamming it shut.  
"Hey cheer up. Having a friend is better than having nothing." He says, leaning down slightly into her face.  
"Everyone just seems so happy with their couple. For example, you and Unohana-taicho. Ichigo and Rukia. Urahara-san and Soi Fon-taicho." She lists.  
"Wait, how do you know Soi Fon is with Urahara?" He asks, leaning against the locker next to him and crossing his arms.  
"I-I saw them sometimes together at his shop." She stutters out, worrying a little just in case she is the next victim of his wrath.  
"Fair enough. " He says, shrugging. "So where are we going now?"  
"It's break, so Ichigo and the others would've headed to the roof. Follow me!" She says in her usually cheery self, acting like what just happened didn't happen. She grabs his hand and skips to the stairs with him. He shakes his head and just runs with her.

3 staircases later and they are on the roof, she pushes the door open and sees Tatsuki, Chiziru, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo and Yoruichi together.  
"TATSUKI!" Orihime shouts as she tackle hugs her, Chiziru's face lights up as her view changes from Yoruichi's chest to Orihime's chest. Tatsuki pushes Chiziru away and Ichigo holds her back.  
"Oh come on Ichigo, don't be stupid. Let Chiziru go in for the hug!" Tatsuya teases, seeing the anger on Tatsuki's face. Ichigo lets out a smile and Uryu blushes a bit, facing away and pushing his glasses back up his nose. Ichigo lets go of Chiziru and she flies into the hug and manages to place her face in between both of the girls' breasts.  
"Well that was fast." Chad says, standing next to Uryu and looking out with him. Orihime giggles and pulls herself away from the hug, Chiziru still attached to her. Tatsuki grabs hold of Chiziru and pulls her back before throwing her to her own little group of friends.  
"Ichigo. Seretei." Tatsuya says  
"Huh?" Ichigo replies, turning around and facing the giant of a man.  
"Can I talk to the group about the Seretei? Does She know about it?" Tatsuya asks, pointing discreetly to Tatsuki.  
"Oh, go ahead, she knows about it anyway." Ichigo replies quickly.  
"When I fought that Arrancar, it used something on me." He starts, walking back and forth in front of the group. "I saw the Seretei fall at the hands of the Quincy. I saw Unohana-taicho get killed by Kenpachi..." Tatsuya says, stopping and then turning around the face them.  
"Wait. How did you see this?" Ichigo asks as he leans against the railings of the roof.  
"That arrancar's zanpakuto controlled fate and saw the future. He knew he was going to die at my hands, so he helped me out by showing the future to me." Tatsuya then adds quickly.  
"Oh... Just a question... Why do you care so much about Unohana-taicho?" Ichigo asks, gripping the bars quickly and squeezing. Tatsuya raises his hand and shows Ichigo his engagement ring.  
"This is why. Me and her are engaged." Tatsuya says with a slight angered look.  
"What about Soi Fon-taicho?" Ichigo asks before being interrupted by Orihime.  
"She uhhh... Went to Urahara when Tatsuya was in a coma. She left Tatsuya for Urahara." Orihime says in a sad voice, sitting down on the small ledge which the railing sits on.  
"Oooh. Unlucky, man." Ichigo says, patting Tatsuya on the back.  
"She left because she didn't want me to get myself killed by protecting her too much. But she knows that Retsu can protect herself really well. It was for my own good apparently." Tatsuya notes. "That's what I believe anyway. She probably just hates me now." He adds "The amount of times I've sacrificed myself or almost got myself killed and she just ups and leaves me. The nerve." Tatsuya sits down and punches the ground, hurting his fist again. Ichigo and Chad pull him up and stop him from hurting himself any more, pinning him against the railings.  
"Calm down!" Ichigo shouts in his face, turning around to see Orihime covering her mouth with fear and Tatsuki standing in front of her to protect her. Yoruichi reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, flicking the bottom and catching the one that comes out with her mouth. Tatsuya reaches over and grabs one, placing it in his mouth.  
"Hado 31, Shakkaho." Tatsuya says, cupping his hand around the cigarette, a small red ball of flame appears and lights the cigarette. He offers the flame over to Yoruichi who takes it and nods as a thanks. Ichigo snatches the cigarette out of Tatsuya's mouth and holds it.  
"No smoking in School!" The orange haired teenager throws the cigarette to the ground and steps on it, doing the same with Yoruichi.  
"You don't want to piss Tatsuya off, Ichigo." Yoruichi notes, grabbing another cigarette and jumping up, sitting on the top of the railings out of Ichigo's reach, Denreishinki in one hand and cigarette in the other. Tatsuya inhales heavily through his teeth, anger visible on his face.  
"When I get angry, I need to beat something up. ANY VOLUNTEERS?" Tatsuya shouts, walking out into the crowd, his arms up in a 'come at me' way. Tatsuki jump kicks into his back, knocking him forward an inch or two. He turns around and looks at her. "You've done nothing wrong, don't get on my nerves please." He lifts her up with ease and places her back next to Orihime. Tatsuya lets out an exhale and pulls out his Denreishinki, calling up Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi answers, yawning slightly and glaring into the device, seeing Tatsuya. "Hey, Assbutt, I need something to fight. Care to volunteer?" Tatsuya asks bluntly.  
"Did you just call me an Assbutt?" Kenpachi replies with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah whatever, we gonna fight or what?" Tatsuya replies with a killing intent in his voice. Ichigo glares at Tatsuya before sitting down next to Orihime.  
"Gladly. When and where?" Kenpachi replies, standing up and grabbing his Zanpakuto, already running to the Senkaimon.  
"Not here. I'm not going to have another repeat of March 12th. No more destroyed houses and killed people." Tatsuya replies quickly, shoving some Soul Candy into his mouth and falling out of his gigai, catching his Denreishinki.  
"I'll contact Kurotsuchi-taicho and ask him to set up a Garganta. You do the same with Urahara. Fight you later." Kenpachi laughs, logging out and running to the 12th squad barracks. Tatsuya smiles and jumps into the air, liquid darkness forming into wings on his back, he then soars across the sky and towards Urahara's shop. He dives down and lands with a slight crash, he stands up and the liquid wings dissipate into the ground, he pushes the door open and walks in.  
"Hey it's Moocher number 2." Jinta teases before being pushed aside by Tatsuya, he walks through the corridors and stops in front of Urahara's bedroom. He tears the door open, breaking the hinges.  
"Hey you fucking fraggle. You're going to make a Garganta for me. Aren't you?" Tatsuya shouts at Urahara, completely ignoring the fact that Soi Fon is in the bedroom with him.  
"Who pissed in YOUR cereal?" Urahara jests, standing up and pulling his hakama up off the ground, putting it on. "Fine, I'll make you a Garganta. Follow me." He says, topless and hatless. Urahara walks out and opens the hatch to the training ground, jumping down and pulling Tatsuya with him. They land in the rocky desert set training ground, Urahara walks to a cliff which has 2 large wooden poles sticking out. He flash-steps to the top and starts doing the Incantation, out of ear reach of Tatsuya. But before Urahara could finish the Incantation, Tatsuya squeezes his fists and closes his eyes, his mask slowly crawling onto his face. He raises his hand and a smaller Garganta appears in front of him and throws him into Hueco Mundo. Urahara opens his eyes slowly, looking down to where Tatsuya should be, seeing nothing. He shrugs and jumps off the post, heading to the ladder so he can get back to Soi Fon.

Tatsuya arrives in darkness, he raises his hand, reishi forming wings for him. After 5 minutes of flying, he bursts through a hole and lands in a desert, darkness covering everything. Tatsuya smiles and walks through the desert slowly, his Zanpakuto clinking in it's case. He hears an echoing noise and looks into that direction to see a Garganta open to reveal Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi Zaraki. Tatsuya walks over to the 2 Taicho and lets out an angry sigh.  
"Ready to start?" Tatsuya says but is then attacked by Kenpachi, Tatsuya catches the blade in his hand and kicks him backwards. "Let me prepare first." He then adds, pulling out his Zanpakuto and pointing it at Kenpachi.  
"You'll want to move you crazy scientist." Kenpachi says which is responded by Mayuri nodding and flash-stepping to a safer distance.


End file.
